My friend a nerd? No Way!
by NevermorexNevermore
Summary: Chap17 UP. From nerd to popular girl. A long road to walk on but Cagalli managed to do so. Though highschool will still proove to be difficult even when you've managed to have it all. AsuCaga and several other pairings.
1. Tears

**Cagalli is a nerd. Yeah you read it right: a nerd and a loser. She is been bullied by Athrun and the others. A new girl (OC) attends their highschool. What if she makes Cagalli a total hottie?? Would Athrun then fall in love with Cagalli?? You got to read to find out.**

**disclaimer: NOOOO I do not own it!**

**My Life is horrible!**

'' Hey, asshole,yeah you; the one with the blonde hair!'' Miguel said and began to smirk. Cagalli ignored him and walked further.

'' I don't believe my eyes! Is she ignoring you Miguel??'' Dearka asked and began to laugh. '' I really think she is!'' Miguel said again. Cagalli walked faster. She hated school, she hated those kids, she hated LIVE!

'' HEY BITCH!!!!'' Miguel yelled. Cagalli felt the tears coming. But she couldn't cry in front of those boys! So she began to run. Suddenly she fell. She heard everybody laughing. She looked up. And she saw Lunamaria Hawke. The number one school bitch.

'' Look out, stupid whore!'' Luna hissed.

Cagalli stood up and mumbled something. '' What did she said??'' Flay chirped. '' Sorry!'' Cagalli said. '' What??? Gory?? Do you call me gory??'' Flay said. and looked angry. '' I-i...'' Cagalli tried to say but Luna cut her off. '' You egoist! Only thinking about you're self! Shame on you!''. Mirialia Haw laughed. Cagalli knew her. First they where friends but then Milly started dating Dearka! And she forgot her.

'' Scram! Go away, leave my sight!'' Luna screamed. Cagalli ran away. She could hear all the kids laughing. Now she was crying. She couldn't take this more!

'' You know I like teasing that girl. It gives you such a satisfied feeling, don't you think?'' Miguel said to Dearka. Milly walked to Dearka and gave him a kiss. '' Hey sweetie''.

'' Hey darling!'' Dearka said and hugged her tightly. '' Are you still friends with that corine girl??'' Dearka asked. Milly giggled '' Her name is Cagalli!''. '' O... forgot!'' Dearka said.'' But you are in the same class!!!'' Milly stated. '' Dearka looked confused ''Really??''.

Finally Cagalli reached the toilets. She opened and ran inside. Her tears where streaming of her face. '' Wh-why...M-m-me!'' she sobbed. ''Wh-wh-why are t-t-they a-lways...s-so m-mean t-t-to me!''. she looked it the mirror. Why did they bombed her to loser! Why?

She grabbed her books and walked to the lockers. There he was Athrun Zala. She had a crush on him. But she couldn't love him! He was always so mean to her. She opened her locker. Suddenly grease came out of nowhere. She was under the grease. A few kids started laughing. Athrun looked up and a smirk crossed his face. That girl was so stupid! Cagalli looked around but no one was planning to help her. She could fall down from sadness. She stumbled to the toilets and washed her face. But it was so difficult! It tooked a hour to get all the grease/ slime out of her hair. A couple of girls where staring at her. Cagalli glared at them. Soon they stopped.

She walked the toilet out. She thought about her home. She could take ashower than but first survive the coming 5 minutes. She wandered thru the halls.

She maked the desicions to leave the school. Hopely Miguel and the others werent there!. Bad luck for her. The boys where standing in front of the doors! It looked like they where waiting for Cagalli!

Cagalli sighed. Here goes nothing...

She passed them by. She thought that she maded it but that wasn't true. Shani grabbed her by her collar and pulled her towards him. '''Hey whore! You weren't running away where you?''.

Cagalli was scrared. She knew what Shani did to girls...

'' Are you ready???'' Shani asked. '' R-ready for what??'' Cagalli whispered. She already knew what he wanted. '' Ready.. to satisfy my needs???''. Cagalli looked for help. But it was no use. She was going to be raped! Again! Yzak just looked expresionless, Nicol looked sad, Athrun smirked and Miguel?? Now description was good enough to describe his joy.

'' C'mon.. lets go to those bushies there... shall we??'' Shani whispered and dragged her. '' MILLY!!!!'' Cagalli screamed. Milly came walking together with Dearka . She saw Cagalli. But she didn't helped her..

'' P-Please!!.. S-Shani!'' Cagalli begged. But Shani wasn't listening. He was busy with his pants. He looked at her and smirked.'' Ready whore'' He asked. Cagalli started crying. She sobbed and sobbed... and Shani began...

**A/N: I almost cryed when Iwas writing this chapter! So sorry for Cagalli!**

**Please review and don't start bashing!! I don't like that at all!!**


	2. I hate PE

**Summary: Cagalli is a nerd. Yeah you read it right: a nerd and a loser. She is been bullied by Athrun and the others. A new girl (OC) attends their highschool. What if she makes Cagalli a total hottie?? Would Athrun l then fall in love with Cagalli?? Or would Cagalli be mean and ditch him You got to read to find out.**

**A/N: Everbody who reviewed me THNX!!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own it**

**I Hate P.E**

I was still crying. Suddenly I thought about Raven. A girl I met on summer camp. We became friends despite my loser attidute. She was also on the same school... she learned me how to use make-up and become pretty. She learned me to choose the good clothes. She was my only friend.

A girl with dark black hair and silverbangs walked and heard something. She walked towards the sound.She saw a boy with green hair and a girl. ''Hallo??''. They both looked up. Shani groaned. '' What do you think that you are doing??'' Shani hissed. '' Er.. sorry.. I didn't know that you where busy!'' She gulped and walked away. Suddenly she heard '' HELP!!''. The girl turned around. '' Shut the fuck up!'' Shani hissed again. '' What?? Hey leave that girl alone! What do you think that you are doing????'' The girl asked with an angry face. Shani stood up and pulled up his pants. He walked towards the girl. Cagalli tried to stand up. '' Hey... Go away! Please! He will rape you!''Cagalli whispered.

The girl looked from one to another. She didn't know what to do. Shani looked one more time at Cagalli and walked away. Cagalli rolled herself up like a ball. And started to bawl. The girl ran to Cagalli and looked at her. '' Hey??'' She said. Cagalli looked up; her eyes grew wide of shock. '' Raven????''.

''Cagalli??? What?? AH'' Raven said shocked. '' What did that bastard did to you??''. Cagalli was still sobbing but she tried to talk '' I-I.. H-He.. He tried to rape me!''. Raven couldn't believe her eyes.

'' Hey Cagalli.. listen up.. did he raped you before????''. Cagalli nodded. '' I-it started when you m-maked me. w-well.. hot! And beautiful'' Cagalli said sad. '' Cagalli you where never ugly! You know that! I only helped you with a few things!! Come on lets go to my car!'' Raven said.She looked at Cagalli. _'Wait and see Cagalli you wil be the school's new hottie.. and youwill teach those suckers a lesson they will never forget!'._

'' Hey Shani did you ahd a nice time??'' Dearka said with a smirk. '' Shut up! somebody disturbed us!'' Shani hissed. '' Well you could punch him down!'' Miguel said.

'' It was a girl!'' Shani said. '' Than you could rape her too!'' Athrun said with a smirk. Nicol looked at Athrun and said '' Athrun please... stop it''. '' Okay Nicci!'' Athrun said sweetly.

Raven's House

''Okay Cagalli lets work on you're attitude'' Raven said and smiled. '' Okay.'' Cagalli said softly.

'' No first tell me who are those kids that bug you???''. Cagalli broke up in crying '' The whole school!!''. '' Ouch! Thats difficult! But we will work on it!'' Raven said and walked to her closet. ''Okay Cagalli no more baggy jeans for you!. You will wear skirts and other fashionate stuff, you can where pants if you want.. but no baggy jeans and eugh... those sweaters!'' Raven said with a disgusted face. Cagalli smiled.

'' Cagalli I will make you the Queen of the school mark my words''.

**The next day**

Cagalli waited for Raven to pick her up.They would go together to the school.

Raven came walking. She had a black mini skirt and a pink top. She looked at Cagalli and smirked. Cagalli had a dark red mini skirt and a white blouse. And she had white boots on. She weared a silver necklace and earrings. Her hair she tied it up. She was a goddess. '' Are you ready??'' Raven asked. '' Yep!'' Cagalli said. And together they walkd to the school.

They reached the school sport. Cagalli could see Miguel and Athrun standing on the steps. It was now or never. She would teach them a lesson.

Athrun saw Cagalli coming, this would be fun. '' Don't let him have you!'' Raven whispered. Cagallinodded and walked further.

'' Hey Whore!'' Athrun said out loud so that everyone could hear it. '' Yeah whatdo you want son of a bitch!'' Cagalli hissed. Athrun was stunned, was thisCagalli??and what has she on??

'' May I!'' Cagalli hissed and pushed him asside. Raven giggled and walked after her.

''Today is going to be my day and no one is going to ruin it'' Cagalli said. '' You're so right!'' Raven said. Happy that her friend wasn't sad anymore. They walked to their lockers, but there where Slut and co. Alias Flay and Luna.

''Look who we have there!'' Flay said in a high pitchy voice. Luna turned around and smirked.'' Its Cagalli the boy!'' Luna said laughing. Cagalli walked to Flay. SLAP, she gave her a perfect bitch slap on the face. She faced Luna and SlAM,also a slap on the a face.

Luna and Flay where shocked.

''Good work! Cagalli!'' Raven said and gave her a high five. '' Don'r mess with Cagalli!'' Raven hissed and dragged Cagalli to her locker.

''That bitch, she will get it by P.E'' Flay whispered.

'' What do we have??'' Cagalli asked Raven. Raven began to think '' Erm.. first we have History and then we have P.E''.

''Okay, I like P.E'' Cagalli said. To tell the truth, Cagalli hated P.E.

'' Hey Athrun!'' Shani said. Athrun and Rusty looked up.

'' Yeah??'' Athrun said. '' You know we have P.E'' Shani said. '' I know that!'' Athrun said. '' Than we can have Cagalli!'' Shani said with a smirk. Athrun began to smirk too.

**P.E**

They where all dressing themselfs. Cagalli and Raven where in a corner talking to each other.

'' When she goes in the gym. Grab her clothes and trow them in the trash can'' Meer whispered. Lacus giggled. ''And whatdo we do with that toher bitch??'' Luna asked.

'' Leave her alone!maybe we can convince her to come with us'' Meer said.

'' Well, I don't think so! She was defending Cagalli!'' Flay said. '' Cagalli thinks she is tuff, we will break her!'' Meer said and smirked.

'' Are you done??'' Raven asked Cagalli. '' Yeah, I am shall we go and have fun??'' Cagalli said to Raven. Raven began to laugh. '' Of course dude!''. And they both ran to the gym.

'' NOW'' Meer said and she began to ran to Cagalli's clothes. Luna picked it up and aaway. She turned around.'' Where is the nearby thrash can. And I mean those big ones!'' Luna asked. '' Here, behind the building!But be quicly you know how Sahib is when you are late!'' Lacus said.

Milly looked at her new friends, they where so mean to Cagalli. Maybe she must say something about it.

'' Er...I don't think that its' such a great idea...'' Mily said soflty. Meer walked towards her and said '' What did you said there??''. '' I said :I don't think that its' such a great idea..'' Milly said. A grin spreaded over Meer's face. '' O, you're so right! We must burn those clothes! Thats what you mean is it??'' Meer said. Flay smirked and said '' Milly.. you're not leaving us.. are you??''.

Milly sweatdropped and said '' Well... I...''. '' You know what we can do to you..'' Luna said and narrowed her eyes.

'' Leave it and lets go! Before Sahib becomes suspicous'' Lacus said and tied her hair up.

'' Where are those bitches??'' Raven asked. They where sitting on the bench. Athrun walked towards them and sat next to Raven. '' I don't think that we have met?'' He said. Raven rolled her eyes and said to Cagalli '' Do you know this little insect??''. Cagalli waved her hand and said '' NO, I never saw him!''.

Athrun groaned. '' Don't act so silly! You know me I am Athrun Zala. The local Hottie'' Athrun said sweetly. Cagalli narrowed her eyes, how could she ever fallen in love with that bastard!.

''GO away!'' Cagalli hissed. '' What's you're fuckin problem!'' Athrun asked angry.

'' You're the fuckin problem! You still didn't find out did ya!'' Raven said angry.

'' Who do you think you are??'' Athrun said. '' You're worst nightmare! So go away and irritate those liveless girls that follow you everywhere!'' Raven hissed. '' Better do it Zala!'' Cagalli said with a smirk.Athrun didn't know what to do so he walked away.

'' O Athrun did she make you mad??'' Meer said. and hugged him.'' I have something to make you smile again!'' Meer said and whispered in his ear what she and the other girls had done. Athrun smiled. '' Thanks Meer'' He said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

'' What are they up too???'' Cagalli asked Raven. Raven narowed her eyes.'' I don't know Cagalli, but I think that it's bad.

**A/N: O MY GOD!! I so want to kill Athrun!!! What will Cagalli's reaction be??? And Milly?? Will theybecome friends again????**

**You have to review me!!**

**But be nice!**


	3. You Like walking in a only a towel?

**Summary: Cagalli is a nerd. Yeah you read it right: a nerd and a loser. She is been bullied by Athrun and the others. A new girl (OC) attends their highschool. What if she makes Cagalli a total hottie?? Would Athrun l then fall in love with Cagalli?? Or would Cagalli be mean and ditch him You got to read to find out.**

**A/N: Everbody who reviewed me THNX!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own it**

**Previous chapter**

'' _O Athrun did she make you mad??'' Meer said. and hugged him.'' I have something to make you smile again!'' Meer said and whispered in his ear what she and the other girls had done. Athrun smiled. '' Thanks Meer'' He said and kissed her lightly on the cheek._

'' _What are they up too???'' Cagalli asked Raven. Raven narowed her eyes.'' I don't know Cagalli, but I think that it's bad._

**You Like walking in a only a towel?????**

They started gym class. Everybody looked at Raven and Cagalli. '' Do they always glare like that??'' Raven asked her. Cagalli smirked and said '' I started ignoring their looks…in a matter of time. It will be normal''. Raven grinned.

Athrun glared at the two girls sneakily he smirked.

''I thought that it was endless!'' Cagalli complained. '' Me too!'' Raven said and walked the dressing room in.

Meer smirked. This was going to be perfect! Just perfect. She shifted her gaze to Athrun; Athrun saw it and grinned.

Raven walked to her closet and grabbed her clothes. Cagalli opened her closet. But she didn't saw her clothes. She looked at Raven. Would she ask her??

'' Erm…. Raven where are my clothes??'' Cagalli asked. Raven looked up and said '' I have no idea!! Lets search the place!''. They started searching the whole room but they didn't find it. Where could those stupid clothes be???.

'' Maybe you threw them somewhere'' Raven said to a hysterical Cagalli. Cagalli eyes where blazing fire. '' Listen I put them in my closet!!!'' Cagalli snapped.

'' Well... leave it okay? You can borrow some clothes of mine. Lets take a shower'' Raven suggested. Cagalli nodded. They undressed themself and grabbed their towels. They two of them walked to the showers.

'' NOW!!!'' Meer said and ran to Cagalli's gym clothes. '' what are you doing??'' Luna asked. Meer grinned and said '' She can't find her normal clothes, so when she is done she will walk around the school with her gym clothes. But if do something with those clothes... she is doomed to walk in her underwear!!'' Meer said and started laughing.

'' who is done dressing??'' Flay asked. '' I am , I am'' Lacus said and came running.

'' Okay, do something with these clothes'' Meer said. '' Wait!'' Meyrin said.They all looked at her. '' What's the problem!'' Luna snapped. '' Er.. nothing.. leave it'' Meyrin whispered.

''And what about that new girl??? Must we take her clothes too???'' Flay asked. Meer started to think. A grin spreaded over her face. '' yeah, why not!'' Meer said and she picked the clothes of Raven up. '' here Lacus... dump them somewhere!'' Meer said. Lacus nodded and walked away.

Meer was smirking.

'' Hey Cags! Are you done!'' Raven said and walked out of the shower. Drups of water where dripping of her wet hair.

'' Hmf...'' Cagalli said. Raven began to laugh. '' Quick Cagalli! We have not all day the time!'' Raven whined. Finally Cagalli stepped out of the shower. '' I thought you drowned in there!'' Raven said to her. Cagalli smirked and said '' Come, I am getting it cold. They where the last there. Raven walked to her closed and opend it. Her eyes grew wide of shock. This couldn't be true! She looked around and gasped. Cagalli heard the gasp and turned around. She saw the frighten expression on her friends face.

'' Raven??'' Cagalli said. Slowely Raven looked up her eyes where scary. They where just liveless. '' R-Raven..'' Cagalli said again. '' My clothes... where are my fucking clothes!!'' Raven hissed. Cagalli knew that this must be the work of those bitches. She searched for her gym clothes because her normal clothes where.. dissapeared. But she couldn't find her gym clothes either. They got her... again.. why was this happening to her. She shifted her gaze to her new friend. Maybe Raven is going to be bullied to.. and that's all her fault!.

'' Raven...you don't have to be my friend you know. I mean if you hang around with me.. they will bomb you as the new loser.. I don't want that to happen'' Cagalli said sadly. '' Listen Cagalli.. that is excactly what they want... they're trying to break us apart! And I won't let that happen. They think that we will cry.. but we're not! Maybe they're more.. but we're stronger and smarter, Cagalli please remember that'' Raven said with a determined looking face. Cagalli smiled and hugged her, she was a true friend.

''Lets go!'' Raven said cheerfully. Cagalli was shocked. '' Dressed only in a towel??? You're crazy!'' Cagalli stated. Raven smirked. '' What's the problem.. are you scared...'' Raven said. '' Must I lie????'' Cagalli asked. Raven wrinkled and said '' yeah why not!''. Cagalli planted her hands on her hips and said '' No I am not scared''.

'' So you are scared, Listen Cagalli we have no choice... I mean we must ask clothes of the school.. you know.. those horrible not so fashionate clothes.. what a night mare!'' Raven said. Cagalli sighed. This day couldn't get worse.

'' Lady's!! Are you done!!'' Sahib asked. '' And what do we do now???'' Cagalli whispered. '' Walk away and search for clothes!'' Raven said simply and walked to the door. This was humiliating.

Raven opened the door and stared at Sahib. '' It was a fine day with you! But I have to go now'' Raven said and left a shocked Sahib behind. Quickly Cagalli run out of the dressing room after her friend.

'' Okay Cagalli where are those founded clothes.. or those clothes.. for the poor!''Raven asked and cocked an eyebrow. Cagalli sighed deeply and said '' In the back of the school.. but first we must past the Cafeteria..''. Raven's eyes flew open. '' In the back of the school!! We're toasted...'' Raven said.

''Did you saw The Whore and her new friend???'' Dearka asked. '' I don't care a bit..'' Yzak whispered.

'' Well... you could leave her alone you know'' Nicol said. they all looked at Nicol.

'' What did you say??'' Miguel hissed. Nicol cocked and eyebrow and said '' You heard me perfectly Miguel! Just leave her alone!''.

'' Nicol is not feeling very well!'' Dearka said and tapped the green haired boy on the shoulder.

Nicol just shook his head. '' That new girl with her.. really thinks she is tuff! You heard how she talks and acts!! We must teach her a lesson!'' Miguel said.'' No, No don't do that.I have other plans with her.. '' Athrun whispered and smirked.

'' Please Athrun for once in you're life don't be a bitch!'' Kira said and looked at his best friend.

'' Kira, Kra, Kira one day you will know why I do all these things!'' Athrun said and grinned. Kira sighed. He just didn't understand why the half of his friends where such a bullies!.

Raven and Cagalli sneaked thru the halls of the school. '' Why is it so empty??'' Raven whispered. '' Maybe the're all in the cafeteria!'' Cagalli said and dragged Raven after her. '' But that is bad!! We must pass the cafeteria.. to get those fucking damn clothes!'' Raven hissed.

'' I know, I know!! Come one, if we run very fast.. no one will notice us..'' Cagali said.

She tried to calculate their moves. '' This towel is irritating! Is doesn't want to sit still!'' Raven whined. Cagalli rolled with her eyes. She held her towel firmly, so it couldn't glide of when she was running. It was now or never. She looked at Raven, Raven nodded.

Raven opened the door of the cafeteria...

**A/N: And did you al, Liked. I really hope so. sorry for the late chapter. LOL. Well.. what is going to happen to our little girls!**

**Review and you will maybe know the answers!! Flames not accepted!**

**And sorry for all the grammar mistakes!**


	4. Payback Time!

**A/N: I am going to explain it the whole Cagalli/nerd thing: Cagalli was a nerd till summercamp. There she met Raven! Raven worked on her image and Cagalli became nice looking. Although she was still clothed in well... ugly and not normal clothes. The boys and girls still didn't want to accept her. So they bully her. And to be honest even I don't know why Raven dressed her up :S. But the fact is that Cagalli is still seen as a loser. And that she is pretty doesn't count! Cagalli has a MOUTH and is HOTHEADED but what can she do against a bunch of teenagers???? If you have questions feel free to ask. I will gladly help you:D and why Raven didn't call the cops... It didn't came in my mind...**

**Disclaimer: don't own it!**

**A/N: Everyone who reviewed me love you all!!!**

**Payback Time!**

'' Come on RUN!'' Cagalli hissed. And she began to run. '' What the!'' Raven said and started to run' _Come on Cagalli.. you can do it faster, faster!_' Cagalli thought. She saw some shocked faces. Where was Raven?? She stopped and turned around. Raven was stuck in a stream of teenagers. Cagalli could only see her hand waving.

'' Hey is that Whore??'' Miguel said. Kira rolled his eyes. He looked at Cagalli. The sight of her on only a towel maked him blush. But what was she doing??

Cagalli sighed and ran back. '' Out of the way!'' Cagalli snapped. And threw some people away. '' Raven!'' she yelled. '' Impf...I... HERE!'' Raven muffled. Cagalli' s eyes grew wide of shock. Poor Raven! She was been squashed by two big fat boy's!. '' Cagalli! HELP!!Hey don't touch me there!!'' she heard Raven say. Cagalli looked down at her towel.she pulled it together. She pierced herself thru the boy's. Searching for Raven's hand. '' Fuck..'' Cagalli hissed. '' Raven give me you're hand damned!'' Cagalli snapped. At that sound the two boy's turned around. Cagalli gulped. Those boy's where big!.

'' What are you doing!'' one of those boy's hissed. Cagalli cocked an eyebrow and said '' Maybe you didn't noticed but you and you're friend are SQUASHING MY BEST FRIEND!!!''. Cagalli balled her fists. Maybe the school thought that she was a nerd a loser. But she know from herself that she was strong. The boy only stared. Suddenly she saw what?? Drool!!! He was drooling over her.she lifted her hand up and SLAP.

The cafeteria looked up at the sound. Even the so called local Hottie Athrun.

'' If you look at me like that! One more time! I will personally pump all that fat out of you're body!!'' Cagalli hissed.

'' Ooooooo'' the cafeteria said in unison.

'' Erm... Cagalli??'' Raven muffled. '' Can you help me?? NOW!''. Cagalli smirked and shifted her gaze to the boy and his friend .They both stepped aside. And there was Raven, lying on the ground. Her towel!

Cagalli ran to her friend and helped her up. '' you're towel!'' Cagalli said. Raven nodded.

''We have so luck! I mean it's summer!'' Raven said and smirked. But her face was still flushed. ''Are you okay??'' Cagalli asked.Raven smiled. Cagalli took that as a yes..

'' Well... lets go shall we?? I mean the whole cafeteria...'' Raven whispered.

The whole cafeteria was looking. Some where drooling, other's where laughing. And the people like Athrun where glaring.

'' hey Whore! Do you this everyday??'' Meer sneered. '' No, but do you do this Meer?? I mean you look like those womans on the street.. begging for attention.. and than.. Poof... used and threw away like thrash!'' Cagalli sneered back. Cagalli grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her with her away.

'' We can beat you... remember that.. asshole'' Meer hissed. Cagalli's eye began to twicth. Slowely she turned around. Meer didn't know why but she stepped backwards.

'' Say... that again..'' Cagalli hissed. Meer blinked a few times. The cafeteria was waiting for an answer. Raven looked from Cagalli to Meer. She was also waiting...

'' Huh.. Loser!'' Meer said and walked away. She moved her head so that hair waved after her. Raven grabbed Meer's hair and pulled it roughly. '' AAHHHHh'' Meer screamed and fell. Cagalli began to laugh hard. '' Suits you well Meer!'' Cagalli said thru her laughing. Meer tried to stand up but Cagalli pinned her down. Raven was smirking at the scene.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. SLAP. Flay slapped Raven on the face. Raven was shocked, she was surprised. But soon she started to be angry. Cagalli heard the slap. And saw that Flay was the giver. '' You bitch'' Cagalli hissed. She jumped of Meer and landed on Flay. Flay screamed in surprise. BAM. Cagalli punched her on the face. Meer tried to stand up again but Raven held her down. '' If you try to stand up... I will kill you'' Raven hissed. And kicked her in the back. She grabbed Meer's head and wanted to punch it but Meer scratched her. '' Aw... whore!'' Raven hissed. Roughly she pulled Meer's hair and punched her on the face. '' Good work Rav!!'' Cagalli said. She had Flay pinned down.

'' WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!'' the principal shouted. '' CAGALLI AND THE OTHER ONE WITH THE TOWEL!! MY OFFICE NOW!!!''. Cagalli couldn't believe her ears.

'' You fucking... They STARTED!!'' Cagalli yelled. '' What did you say young woman!'' the principal hissed. Cagalli just glared at the man. She wanted to kill him... that so called principal...

'' Cagalli..'' Raven whispered. '' But.. that bitch!'' Cagalli tried to say. But Raven shook her head. '''It's a miracle that our towels didn't fall off!'' Raven said and grinned. Cagalli tried to grin too. They walked after the principal. Cagalli looked back.They owned those whore's! She smirked . she shifted her gaze to the rest of the cafeteria. Everyone was looking with their mouths dropped open. At a certain point her gaze met that of Kira. Violet met Amber. Cagalli didn't know why but she started to blush. '' Cagalli!'' Raven whispered. The spell was broken. Unwillingly she started to smile.

Kira saw it and tried to smile too. There was something in her eyes, something beautiful.. and he liked it. Sneakily Athrun looked at Kira. He bowed and whispered '' If you want to know why I am like this to the Whore.. come today.. at three o'clock by the fontain for the school.. and I will tell you''.

Kira smiled. Finally he was going to know what the reason was of Athrun's hate for that blondine.

**Next chapter**

'' _Athrun you're lying... did that really hapened to you!'' Kira said shocked._

'' _Erm... I don't think that I like this.. bully stuff..'' Milly whispered. Meer's eye twitched. '' Milly.. you're dumped...''._

'' _are you the friend of The Whore??''. '' Here name is Cagalli!'' SLAM!!_

'' _Erm.. maybe you don't know me... I am Kira... and I..''_

'' _Raven WHY?????? I thought you where my Friend!!!'' _

'' _Tell me Young lady! WHY ARE YOU WALKING WITH ONLY A TOWEL!!!!''_

**A/N: Well... well... well... that was fast don't you think. I hope you all like it!**

**The secret of Athrun! O yeah and if you still think that they're in those towels.. you're right!!wait and see what the principal will say...**

**One thing?? Who should I pair up with Cagali???**

**Must it be ShinnCaga, YzakCaga, KiraCaga??? Or even AsuCaga!!!Please help me!!**


	5. Is it Really true? Tell me!

**A/N: Everybody who reviewed me thanx! I love you all! I can't live without you reviewers!! So THANK YOU!!!!**

**Disclaimer: same as usual!**

**Is it Really true??? Tell me!**

'' I feel so proud!!'' Cagalli whispered. Raven grinned and said '' Yep! Sweet revenge!''. They reached the principals office. '' Sit down lady's'' the principal hissed. They both sat down. '' this room is so cold!'' Raven whispered. '' Shut you're trap!'' the principal hissed. '' Who are you??'' he asked and looked at Raven.she grinned. '' I am Raven'' she said. He turned to his computer. '' Raven who??'' He asked. '' Raven Asuka, mister'' Raven said. '' YOU, YOU!! ARE YOU FAMILY OF THAT MONSTER!!!''he yelled. Raven cocked an eyebrow and said '' You mean Shinn???''. The poor man, he went pale. Cagalli bowed forwards and said '' Are you family of Shinn???''. Raven nodded. '' What's his name??'' She asked and pointed at the principal. '' Thats Djibril, hell itself!'' Cagalli said.

'' Okay, tell me why where you two fighting??'' Djibril asked when he regained his calm. '' They asked for it!'' Cagalli said. '' Okay, Tell me Young lady! WHY ARE YOU WALKING WITH ONLY A TOWEL'' he shouted. Cagalli looked at Raven.'' Let me handle this'' Raven whispered''. ''Well... it all started...'' Raven began. And hour later... ''And thats the story, Sir!''.

Cagalli was fallen in sleep and Djibril's eye was twitching. '' You didn't answered my question! I said WHY ARE YOU WALKING WITH ONLY A TOWEL???''. Raven smiled and said '' And I said...''. another hour passed. '' And that was the story'' Raven said again. Raven looked at Cagalli and saw that she was fallen in sleep. '' CAGALLI WAKE UP!!'' Raven yelled. Cagalli jumped up, she yawned and said '' Are you done??''. Raven nodded. Djibril was shaking. '' Erm... sir?? Do you have it cold???'' Cagalli asked.'' YOU! BOTH OF YOU DETENTION!!!!'' he yelled. '' B-bu..'' Raven tried to say but he cut her off.

'' you two are painting the school ports and the outside walls!!'' he hissed and smirked. Raven and Cagalli looked at each other and screamed '' NOOOOOOOOOO''.

Kira was waiting for Athrun by the fontain. ''BOOOO''. Kira jumped up. '' Athrun don't do that!!'' he snapped. Athrun grinned. '''Okay, tell me! why do you act like this??'' Kira asked. Athrun sighed deeply. '' Kira listen... it all started two years ago. I was fifteen then. I had my first girl friend. She was nice, beautiful, funny and sometimes hotheaded. Just like the Whore. She too was blond and had amber colored eyes. One day she called me up... it was night then. She asked me to come to the park. I went there''. Athrun stopped. He looked at Kira. Kira nodded as in that he could talk further. And Athrun began again. '' I arrived there... I saw her standing. We chit chatted a bit but then she said '' Athrun you know I love you, and you love me too''. I nodded. At that point five boys came out of the bushies together wit four other girls I didn't know too. Those boys pulled knives and guns. I looked for help by my girlfriend but she stood there smirking. I wanted to fight, but they where too much. The boys threathened me to have well... 'So called.. make love with them'. Those girls I mean. I didn't want it, really but then someone grabbed me from behind. I felt the knive against my throat. So I agreed.. fearing for my life. Those boys took pictures of me when I was ' busy' with those girls... they said that they would place it on the Internet. I was so asshamed and humilated. And my so called girl friend just stood there and laughed. The next day.. I was so scared Kira! I didn't went to school nor the police, feared that they would kill me. my dad found out and went to the police. Nothing happened with those boys... the police said that I didn't had proove...''. ''Athrun you're lying... did that really hapened to you!'' Kira said shocked . But Athrun went on. '' from that day I never trusted a girl again. I hate them... I play with them... just like She played with me. Kira.. please don't think that I am disgusting... It was really hard for me. I was gone to a councilor.. but nothing helped. And that Whore she looks so much like my ex... I know... it's now excuse.. but.. Kira.. I''. Athrun closed his eyes. Deep in his heart he felt something for the blond... and it wasn't hate..

'' Well... Athrun... try to be nice to her... I know its difficult for you.. but I kinda like her'' Kira whispered. Athrun smiled sadly at him. He knew that Kira disserved that blondine.. she would probably hate him...

'' Shinn??? Who are you searching???'' Luna asked. The hotheaded youth didn't listen to her and walked faster. '' SHINN'' Luna yelled. '' What's the problem Luna??'' Shinn hissed. '' Who or what are you searching??'' She asked again. '' I am searching for my niece!!'' Shinn said. '' You're niece???? I didn't even know that you had a niece on this school??'' Luna asked surprised. '' She is new her, she is transferred from Orb High, to here, Kusanagi High'' Shinn answered. '' Ooo'' Luna said '' So whats her name??''.

'' Raven'' Shinn said. '' And how does she look like??''. Shinn smirked and said '' You can't miss her, she has white/silver bangs and raven black hair, hence her name. Her eyes are also ruby red''. Luna gasped and sweatdropped. '' Luna???''. '' Er... Nothing Shinn!!'' Luna said and ran away. Shinn looked confused. '' Girls...''

'' Go to the nurse and ask some clothes!'' Djibril said. Cagalli smirked and said '' Than you sir!!. Djibril only groaned. '' Lets go!'' Raven said cheerfully. And they walked away. '' Students...'' Djibril whispered. Ten minutes later theyarrived by the nurse. When the nurse saw them she burst out laughing. Both Cagalli and Raven pouted. Later Cagalli explained their situation. The nurse gave them some clothes. They put it on and walked away. '' First lets go to my locker, my history books lay there'''Cagalli said. '' But I wanted to rest!'' Raven whined. Cagalli glared at her. '' Okay,okay, firstthebooks then we will rest! Shees... hwo gives us History anyway?? Raven asked. '' Azrael'' Cagalli answered. '' Is that the one one with the blond hair and the mask, or the other blondie with a tie??'' Raven asked. Cagalli sweatdropped. _'How could she know that he could have blond hair??'_

''Erm... the one with the tie..'' Cagalli answered. '' Ooo, he is HOT!'' Raven said and smiled. Cagalli's mouth dropped open. '' Cagalli??''. '' Er.. leave it..'' Cagalli said. And walked to the lockers. Cagalli packed her school bag with heavy books. '' Raven?? Whereare you're books??'' Cagalli asked. '' O, yeah, I still don't have a locker! can I share with you??'' Raven asked. '' Okay, but you still didn't answer my question! Where are YOU'RE books???'' Cagalli asked. Raven looked confused. Cagalli sighed. She gave up. that girl was too complicated. '' Eh... Cagalli wait! I am going to the toilets, be right back!'' Raven said and walked away.

Kira and Athrun came down walking the hall. They both saw Cagalli. Athrun sighed and turnd around and walked away. Cagalli sawthem. Her gaze followed Athrun. _That bastard...he was so cute and friendly towards his friends... why not towards her??_Kira walked towards her. ''Erm.. maybe you don't know me... I am Kira... and I..''. '' I do know you..'' Cagalli whispered. Kira blinked a few times. '' You do??'' He said. '' Yes.. you're a friend of Athrun'' She said softly. '' Yes I am.. but.. I am not like himand he...if you know him better..'' Kira tried to say but Cagalli cut him by saying '' Yeah, he is the all nice guy but towards me he is a complete bitch!''. Cagalli frowned. She was so mad!how dare he! Saying that Athrun was nice and stuff!!

Kira looked sadly at her. She noticed that Kira was gone sad. She leaned against the locker and said '' What do you excactly want??''.

'' I want to know you better... I'' Kira said and blushed. _'Why is he blushing??does he likes me??'._

erm.. Okay.. I am Cagalli.. nice to meet you''Cagalli said. suddenly they heard a loud scream.

'' Hey, YOU back of!''. Kira turned around. '' Yeah you with the brown hair! Leave the blondie alone or you will get it!'' Raven hissed. '' Erm.. no listen I am''.

'' No NOTHING!!you low count son of a bitch! Bullying my Cagalli! The guts!! SCRAM!! Or you will feel the wrath of my perfect manicured NAILS!!!'' Raven yelled. Kira smiled sadly at Cagalli and said '' I don't think that you're friend likes me''. And with that he left. Cagalli's face turned mad. '' RAVEN!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!'' Cagalli yelled. Raven looked confused. '' Cagalli I helped you!'' Raven said. '' No you didn't! Huh... Raven!'' Cagalli said. Raven seemed hurt. '' O, well.. I will go then..'' she said and walked away.

'' Raven!!'' Cagalli yeled. But Raven ignored her and walked further. '' Raven! Those baggy jeans are awful!'' Cagalli said and hoped that her friend would laugh. Indeed, Raven began to grin. She turned around. '' So not fashionate!'' Raven said. and they both started to laugh.RING!!!!

'' History time!'' Cagalli said.

'' I hate Azraels lessons!'' Heine complained. '' Well.. I kinda like it!'' Shinn said who walked with Rey towards them. '' Yeah, because you're good at it!'' Heine said. '''The only subject he's good in'' Nicol said dryly. '' Hmf... by the way, one of you seen Athrun and Kira??"" Shinn asked. '' Nope they dissapeared! Maybe their too shocked of the Towel incident'' Nicol said and smirked. Shinn cocked an eyebrow. '' O, you weren't in the cafeteria??'' Heine asked. '' No, me and Rey where in detention class, remember!'' Shinn hissed. Nicol began to laugh. '' Yeah, you throwed paint balls at Murrue's head! And she thought that it was Rey! FUNNY!!'' Heine said and grabbed his stomack, becuase he was laughing so hard. '' Yeah, forget it! What happened??'' Rey asked. '' Well. Cagali and her friend Raven where running and fighting with only a towel that covered their body!'' Heine said. '' What did you say ??? Raven??'' Shinn asked. He couldn't believe his ears. Was his niece befriend with Cagalli??? And was she running in only a towel??.

'' Erm... how does that Raven look like??'''Shinn asked. He hoped for his life that it wasn't his niece. '' O.. she had white/silver bangs and raven black hair and..er... o, yeah, ruby red eyes'' Nicol said. Shinn went pale. Yep that was his niece. Problems on her first day! Maybe that was the reason that she was kicked off her former school...

'' And what did they did excactly??'' Shinn asked. '' They fought with.. Meer and Flay! And they beat the crap out of them!'' Heine said. Shinn slapped himself. Wherever she was, there was trouble!.

'' Why are you standing here??'' A soft voice asked. They turned around and saw Clotho.

'' Wow, he can talk!'' Rey said and smiled. '' Ha-ha, very funny don't you have lessons?? History for example??'' Clotho said and looked at them.

'' Hey, Shinn look who's there!'' Nicol said and smirked. Shinn looked. He saw Stellar at insatnce he blushed. '' Well what you know! He can blush!'' Clotho said and grinned. '' Shut up!'' Shinn hissed. He walked towards Stellar. '' Hey Stellar''. The magenta eyes girl looked up and smiled. '' Shinn! Stellar is so happy to see you here'' Stellar said and blushed. '' Yeah, long time no seen, erm.. Stellar I wanted...''

''SHINNIE-WINNIE!!!!!!''.

They al looked up. shinn clenched his teeth. '' please don't let it be her, please not her'' he whispered. Stellar looked confused.

'' SHINNIE-WINNIE!!!'' Raven yelled and ran towards him and gave him a flying hug. Shinn fell on the ground. The other boys there mouth dropped open. Cagalli tried to smile.

'' I missed you, misse... SO MISSED YOU!!'' Raven yelled. Shinn tried to break the hug but Ravne didn't wanted to let go.

'' erm.. yeah I missed you too but please Raven let me go''.

**Toilets**

Athrun stared at himself in the mirror. _' I can't be nice to you... Cagalli.. you remind me too much.. of... no.. Cagalli... I am sorry...'_

What looked like ages. Raven let Shinn go. Shinn was breathing heavily, she pierced all the air out of him!

'' You know Shinn???'' Stellar asked. Arven nodded. '' I am his niece!'' She said proudly. '' But I have to go! Come Cagalli'' Raven said and they walked the class room in.

'' That friend of the Whore... is you're niece??'' Heine asked shoked. '' She isn't a whore!!'' Nicol said angry. When would they stop??

'' Unfortunally ... yes'' Shinn said and walkd the class in.

**Somewhere by the lockers..**

' Erm... I don't think that I like this.. bully stuff..'' Milly whispered. Meer's eye twitched. '' Milly.. you're dumped...''.

Milly didn't know what to do. '' You heard me right Miriallia Haww.. you're dumped, go to those losers!'' Meer hissed. Milly felt the tears burning in her eyes and ran away.

'' Meer... that was too hard!'' Lacus said. Meer only smirked.

**History class**

'' Today we are talking about the French Revolution'' Azrael said. '' Dearka.. come here and tell me something about it. Dearka gulped. '' You can do it!'' Rusty whispered. Dearka stood up and walked to the front of the class room.

'' You can do it sweetie!!'' Luna said and smiled. Dearka grinned.

'' Mister Elthman!! Tell me!!'' Azrael hissed. '' Erm.. well.. it all started with.. er... those french people where.. er cockey?? And they loved their country fart oo much for their own good and... er.. they liked cheese?? Dearka said and looked hopeful at Azrael. But Azrael was everything except happy. '' Elthman... detention... you are going to write a five hundred lettered essay about the French Revolution.. for FRIDAY!!!!''Azrael said and grinned.

'' B-but. Today IS FRIDAY!!!!!'' Dearka yelled. '' excactly!!'' Azrael said. '' You are starting now!''.

Suddenly the door went open. Milly came in.

'' And where do you come form?? What do you think this place is?? A hotel?? Coming in and out whenever you want??'' Azrael asked and looked at Milly.

'' Can I answered that question!'' Shinn asked and smirked. '' ASUKA DETENTION!!'' Azreal yelled.

'' Bu I didn't do a thing!!'' Raven whined. Everybody looked at her. '' WHAT???'' Azrael said. '' You said I had detention! And I didn't do a thing!!'' Raven said. '' You?? Who are you??? Are you new here??'' Azrael asked. Raven nodded. '' My name is Raven Asuka''.

Everyone gasped. Shinn tried to hide himself under the table.

'' NOOOO NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!'' Azrael yelled.

Cagalli looked around, there in a corner was Athrun.. did she imagined it or was he really looking at her without the usual glare.

'' OOO, Look who's here the whore!!'' Miguel sneered. '' Shut the fuck up!'' Cagalli hissed.

'' I didn't heard you!!'' Miguel said.

'' I said shut the fuck up!'' Cagalli repeated. '' Why should he???'' Dearka said.

'' Because I say so!! Dumbass!'' Cagalli snapped. '' goon one Cags!'' Raven said.

'' O, yeha I forgot the Whore's friend! SLUT!!!'' Miguel said laughing. Shinn's eye twitched.

'' Before I cut you're throat.. shut you're fucking trap!'' shinn hissed. Miguel cocked an eyebrow. '' What's you're problem??'' Miguel asked. '' In case you didn't noticed.. that girl you called Slut.. is my niece ASSHOLE!!!!'' Shinn yelled. '' So??'' Miguel said.

'' WHY YOU FUCKING!!!!'' Shinn yelled and jumped up. His fist balled. '' Ayman... you're dimase is today!'' Shinn hissed.

'' hey Asuka.. calm down.. I will let go! Sheesh!'' Miguel said. '' Shinn.. calm down..'' Raven said.

'' Is this little game over? So can I continue my lessons??? O, yeah! Miguel, Cagalli and the twoAsuka's... DETENTION!!!!!'' Azrael yelled. '' It will never stop..'' Shinn whispered. Raven grinned.

RING!!

'' break! Yes!'' Luna said and stood up. She packed her stuff and walked away together with Flay and Meyrin.

'' Come on!'' Cagalli said.she looked up and her eyes met that of Athrun. She blushed and walked fast away. '' What was that??'' Raven asked. '' Nothing!'' Cagalli said.

Milly walked lonely thru the halls.

'' Come on faster! Put it in her locker!''

'' I will see you in the cafeteria!'' Cagalli said to Raven and walked to her locker. she opened it. And saw a letter. She unfolded and began to read.

_Hey Cags,_

_I wanted to tell you this earlier.. I saw you're position on this school.. and well.. you're such a loser._

_I think.. that we can't be friends anymore.. I mean because of you.. people are starting to bully me! and I don't want that!_

_So that was it. You think, why isn't she saying this in front of me?? you're right.. but I couldn't hurt you like that..._

_Bye Cags..._

No! No, Raven couldn't do this! She was not like this! This was a trick. She walked to the cafeteria. There she was was. Talking with Meer!! Cagalli could cry by then. Angry and hurtshe walked to Raven!.

''Raven!! ' Raven WHY?????? I thought you where my Friend!!!'' she yelled. Raven turned around. A big smile planted on her face. '' hey Cagalli! I was teaching this bitch a lesson!'' Rven said and waved at her.

'' you're lying!!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO LOW!!!'' Cagalli yelled. Raven was confused.She didn't understand what Cagalli was talking about. '' Er... Cagalli???'' Raven tried to say.

'' NO OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!!'' Cagalli screamed and ran away. The people in the cafeteria started to laugh.

'' Cagalli...'' Raven whispered. She wanted to rab after her but Meer grabbed her arm. '' No, don't she dumped you!'' Meer said. '' She didn't there is surely some mistake!!'' Raven said. and maked herself loose. And she ran after her.

Cagalli stopped by her locker. Tears where streaming of her face.

'' Er... Cagalli???''

Cagalli looked up and saw Milly. '' What do you want??'' She hissed. '' I wanted to tell you... Raven didn't wrote that letter.. it was Meer'' Milly said.

'' You're lying!'' Cagalli said. '' Why should I?? Think good ,would Raven ever do that??? Cagalli.. I thought that you where different... are you believing some stupid letter?? And not you're best friend??'' Milly said. Cagalli didn't know what to do..

Raven ran thru the hall. Where was she?.

'' hey??''. She stopped and looked up. She saw Shani. Yeah what do you want??'.

''Are you the friend of The Whore??''. '' Here name is Cagalli!'' SLAM!! Shani stepped backwards.. she hit him. That bitch hit him.

But Raven was all long gone. Searching for her friend.

**A/N: well.. that was the longest chapter that I wrote. I don''t think that I can update soon.. because. Well... I am too tired and I must work for school!**

**and the pairng will be AsuCaga!!! so I did it!!**

**I hope you like it!and that part of Athrun.. welll.. I couldn't think about somehting else!it was so difficult to think about.. why he was acting like this!**

**Don't hesitate to review!!**


	6. chappie6!

**Summary: Cagalli talks with Lacus about Raven, Raven on the other hand talks with Athrun… what will happen. And what if Cagalli decides to punch some people???**

**Disclaimer: same as usual!**

**Are we friends??**

Cagalli looked at Milly. Maybe she was right. Raven was not the type of doing such things. But.. what if.. it was true?? What if Raven was well… mean?

'' I am only telling you what I think…and probably know..'' Milly said and walked away.

RING.

She had Math. She walked to the class. She already saw Rusty. She bowed her head. He was kind and stuff… but.

'' Hey Cagalli!'' Rusty said cheerfully. Cagalli looked up. '' Yeah you! You're name is Cagalli isn't it!'' Rusty said and smiled nicely. Cagalli nodded. '' Well.. are you coming or not!'' Rusty said and dragged her along. Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes. Was Rusty, a popular guy talking to her?? Wow! She smiled. If Raven could see this.

She sat down in the class. '' Today we have Math with MWU!!'' Mwu said happily. Everyone sighed.

'' What's the problem?? Don't you want to solve hard…Mathematics??? Well!!'' Mwu asked. He was still smiling.

'' We like you're lessons!'' Lacus said. '' Well.. thank you Lacus! At least someone knows the true meaning of lessons!'' Mwu said. And grinned.

'' Is this seat taken?''.

Cagalli looked up at the voice. It was the Pink Princess. Also known as Lacus Clyne.

'' Erm… no you can sit if you want'' Cagalli said. '' Thank you'' Lacus said and sat down. '' Ermm.. where is you're friend??'' Lacus asked and smiled.

'' My friend?? I have no friend!'' Cagalli hissed. '' well, well, don't be so mean. I saw her! She looks kind'' Lacus and placed her hands on the table and rested her head on it.

'' You're right she looks kind! but… she isn't..'' Cagalli said softly. '' Are you really sure?? I mean.. isn't there some mistake in the communication between you two?'' lacus asked.

'' What is you're problem?? Why are you interfering with my life! I didn't asked you something did I!! so please back off!'' Cagalli hissed.

'' No, you didn't asked me something.. I wanted to help you…''.

'' why should you! You're with Meer!'' Cagalli sneered. Lacus sighed and said '' Meer is my niece.. I.. must be nice to her you know!

'' yeah right! You don't know how it feels to be alone! You know nothing! I don't need you're pity!'' Cagalli hissed and turned to the window. Lacus smiled. '' You known, you're really stubborn! Have more faith in you're friend. I mean.. Friendship is easy to make but hard to hold…'' Lacus whispered. Cagalli turned to her, she cocked an eyebrow and said '' Who are you?? Some angel from Heaven telling me what's good and right??''.

'' No, I am a girl who wants to be you're friend….'' Lacus said softly. Cagalli's eyes grew wide of shock. '' Y-You want to be my friend??'' Cagalli asked surprised. Lacus nodded. Lacus extended her hand. Cagalli looked at it. Not knowing what to do, must she shake it? Or not?? Lacus was still waiting. Finally Cagalli shook Lacus hand. Lacus smiled widely. '' I am Lacus Clyne.. nice to meet you''. '' I am Cagalli Yule Attha.. Nice to meet you too''. And they both smiled. '' So tell me where is you're friend'' Lacus asked.

'' I-I don't know! I left her in the cafeteria, not that she has lesson now'' Cagalli said.

'' so, she is free?? Do you think that she went to her house?'' Lacus asked. '' Maybe, I don't know'' Cagalli said. '' We will see.'' Lacus said. '' Make friends with her.. that's the best thing you can do!''. Cagalli looked at the pink haired girl. Maybe she was right.. maybe.

Raven was sitting on a bench. Cagalli just ended their friendship! What a friend. She sighed.

'' Can I sit here??'' A male voice asked softly. Raven just nodded. '' Don't you want to see me?'' he asked. Raven looked up. She gasped. It was that blue haired boy!

Athrun tried to grin. '' What do you want!'' Raven hissed. '' Calm down…. I heard you're the niece of Shinn'' Athrun said. Raven smirked. '' Yeah.. so what?? Wanna be friends or something?? Only because I am a family member of him?'' Raven asked.

'' No… but one question… where is you're so called best friend??'' Athrun asked.

'' er…er.. I.. She.. well.. hey! Why should I tell you! Who do you think you are??'' Raven hissed. '' You fought with each other?'' he asked. Raven sighed and said '' Listen what do you want! I should hate you for what you have done to Cagalli! But I can't hate people that quickly.. wait! I can!!!'' Raven snapped. '' It's okay if you hate me.. but can you give me one more chance!'' Athrun asked. Raven smirked. '' Don't ask me! Ask Cagalli! You bullied her! Not me!'' Raven said. '' But you hate me??'' Athrun asked again. '' I don't hate you.. I dislike you'' Raven said. Athrun smiled. '' What's so funny!'' Raven hissed. '' You are.. The one moment you're nice and the other moment you're a complete. Well… bitch!'' Athrun said. Raven glared at him. '' Everybody changes.. it's the circumstances we face.. that changes us!'' Raven snapped. '' Wow.. didn't know you could talk like that!'' Athrun said. Raven smirked. '' I can be smart you know!''. '' Okay.. peace???'' Athrun said. Raven sighed dramatically. '' Okay, why not Athrun Zala the Local Hottie!!'' Raven said and burst out laughing. Athrun wrinkled his nose. '' Why did you say that!'' he asked. Raven smirked and said '' Because that day that I first saw you, you said that to me and Cagalli!''. '' Oooo. Okay'' Athrun said.

'' Don't you have lessons??'' Raven asked. '' No, I am free now'' Athrun answered.

Raven just nodded and looked at the sky.

RING

Cagalli stood up and ran away. '' Hey where are you going??'' Lacus asked. Cagalli turned around '' Going to make peace with my so called best friend!!'' Cagalli answered. She threw Miguel away, because he was in her way. '' HEY LOOK OUT!!'' Miguel yelled. But Cagalli ignored it and ran further. She entered the cafeteria. Where could that Asuka be?? She passed Meer and her gang. Wait! Maybe it was true what Milly said.. maybe it where Meer and her vicious gang of Sluts!! She stopped and walked towards Meer.

'' Well, well! Look who we have here! The Whore!'' Meer said and burst out laughing.

BAM!!!

Meer fell backwards. Cagalli punched her right in the face. '' That's for that stupid letter!'' Cagalli hissed. '' how do you know that we did that!!'' Luna said dumbly. Cagalli smirked. '' I didn't… I just punched Meer.. and I said that in a impulse.. so it is true! You bitches did that!' Cagalli hissed. Luna gulped. '' You WHORE!!'' Meer screamed. and slapped Cagalli on the face. Cagalli groaned and slapped her back. Suddenly she felt someone pull her hair. It was Flay. So Cagalli turned around to face Flay. She punched Flay in the stomach. But someone kicked her in the back. '' You asshole!'' Cagalli groaned. And kicked Meer, pulled Flay's hair. And punched Luna that wanted to kick her.

'' Wow, she is good busy!'' Yzak said and smirked. '' You right!'' Nicol said and they all looked at the fighting girls. Luna threw Cagalli against the wall. Cagalli screamed in surprise. Then she felt a burning pain by her hip. Flay threw a chair against her hip!

Cagalli fell down. Meer came and slapped her three times in the face. By the fourth time Cagalli grabbed her hand and turned it. Meer screamed of the pain. Flay came again and pulled Cagalli's hair. Cagalli let go of Meer. Suddenly Luna punched her in the face.

'' STOP!!!'' Lacus screamed. '' MEER, FLAY AND LUNA PLEASE STOP!!'' Lacus screamed she ran towards the fighting girls. She tried to pull Luna away but Luna threw her with one swift and blow away. '' Ahhh'' Lacus yelled. '' You bitch!'' Cagalli whispered. She grabbed Luna by the shoulders, turned her around, give her a knee in the stomach and finished it with hard bitch slap. She looked at Flay and Meer. Eyes blazing of fire. '' You are so dead!'' Cagalli hissed. The girls stepped backwards.

'' Cagalli! CAGALLI, CAGALLI!!'' the cafeteria shouted. Their cheering for me! Not for Meer! But for me!

Cagalli smirked evilly, at that point Meer, Flay ran away, and they pulled Luna with them.

**At the same time**

'' I am going to the cafeteria, see if Cagalli is there'' Raven said. Athrun nodded. '' I am going with you okay!'' Athrun said and smiled. Raven only smirked. They reached the cafeteria. '' what is that noise??'' Athrun asked. Raven shrugged and walked the Cafeteria in.

'' Cagalli! CAGALLI, CAGALLI!!'' the cafeteria shouted. Raven shifted her gaze to Athrun, but he too was shocked.

Suddenly they saw Meer, Flay running and they where dragging Luna along.

Raven walked towards Cagalli.

'' hey, Bonfire…'' Raven whispered. Cagalli stared at her best friend. '' Raven… you're so a bitch!'' Cagalli said and smirked. '' I know Whore, I know!'' Raven said happily and the two friends hugged each other.

'' Awwww'' the cafeteria said. '' Ahh shut up!'' Cagalli groaned but she was laughing. She shifted her gaze to the entrance of the cafeteria. There he was… Athrun Zala…

Slowly a smile appeared on Athrun's face. Cagalli didn't know where to look. But she decided to just smile back.

Raven makes herself free of the hug and faced now Athrun. She smirked and held two thumbs up. Athrun's smile grew wider. Cagalli faced her friend but Raven just closed her eyes.

'' you know girl. You rock!'' Rusty said and held his thumb up. Cagalli smirked and said '' so, I am not a loser???''. Rusty began to laugh and said '' For me you where never a loser!!''.

'' Wow sweet!!'' Raven said. '' Lacus'' Cagalli said and ran towards her new friend.

'' I am okay.. don't worry!'' Lacus said softly. '' Erm.. did I missed something??'' Raven asked. Both Cagalli and Lacus smiled. '' You missed a lot!'' they said in unison.

'' Raven and Cagalli!'' Djibril yelled. Cagalli slapped herself. Not him!

'' I said you had detention, and it starts NOW!!!'' Djibril said.

'' You know.. she is not that bad!'' Heine said and pointed at Cagalli. Dearka nodded. '' Yeah.. she is.. actually really cool!!'' Dearka said. '' Well… I still don't like her..'' Miguel said and planted his hands on his hips. Heine began to laugh and said '' You're lying and we know it! On a way you admire her! Admit it Ayman! I mean she beat the crap out LUNA!!''. Miguel pouted his mouth and sat down. Kira was smiling happily. Finally they all could be friends. And to be honest he didn't liked… Meer.. Flay and Luna…

Athrun walked towards Cagalli, Raven, and Lacus. Cagalli cocked an eyebrow. '' Erm…. Hay.. I didn't introduced my self.. I am Athrun Zala… and eh…. I am.. eh..'' Athrun tired to say but he couldn't find the good words.

'' you're sorry for what you did to me ?? You admit that you where a total bitch?? Eh?? Well. Talk??? Local Hottie!'' Cagalli hissed. Athrun began to blush. '' why is everybody calling me the Local Hottie??'' Athrun asked. Lacus began to smile widely and Raven began to grin.

'' because that day that we had P.E, you introduced you're self like that!!'' Cagalli said. '' Don't you remember that??''.

'' Erm.. okay.. well.. are you two friends with Lacus??'' Athrun asked. '' To be honest.. I am friends with her… I don't know of Raven'' Cagalli said.

'' You're friends are my friends!'' Raven said and pulled Lacus closer to her. Athrun smiled and sneakily looked at Cagalli. Cagalli pretended not to notice it. Bit she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Why was he looking at her like that. '' Erm… any problems Zala??'' Cagalli asked and smirked. Athrun began to blush. Lacus burst out laughing. And Raven held wisely her mouth.

'' come! I will introduce you to my other friends'' Lacus said. Cagalli and Raven nodded.

Lacus walked towards Stellar, Milly ( that came back to Lacus) and Meyrin.

They all looked at Cagalli. '' Er.. hay!'' Cagalli said. '' hay Cagalli and family of Shinn!!'' Stellar said.

'' My name is Raven!'' Raven hissed. '' Hay! I am Meyrin''. '' And you already know me…'' Milly whispered. Cagalli nodded. '' I am sorry.. I..'' Milly said. '' Ahh.. leave it!'lets be friends again!'' Cagalli said. Milly smiled warmly at her.

'' No, she is not a loser anymore??'' Miguel asked dumb. Kira looked at him and said '' She never was a loser Miguel, never was one….''

'' and so what! She is now friends with my girl friend!!'' Dearka said. '' so I am not bullying her''.

'' I kinda like that Raven.. yeah, she is little bit on the weird side.. But hey no one is perfect!'' Yzak said. '' Awww ,Yzak is in love'' Nicol said and smirked.

'' Shut up Amalfi!'' Yzak hissed. But Nicol kept on smirking.

'' so.. we're now with the popular guys??'' Raven asked. Lacus nodded and said '' yep Raven, you're dream comes true.. you are with the POPULAR KIDS!!!''. And they all laughed.

'' And what are we going to do about Meer and her little followers??'' Milly asked.

'' I have a little plan..'' Cagalli said and grinned evilly.

'' CAGALLI AND RAVEN!! GO TO THE PORTER AND ASK SOME PAINT!! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAINT THOSE PORT!!!!!!'' Djibril yelled.

They both sighed. '' Let's go'' Cagalli said and they walked away.

'' Wait!'' Lacus said. They both turned around. '' Ermm… me, the girls and the boys are going to the cinema today.. are you coming with us???''. They looked at each other and smiled.

'' yeah, why not!'' Raven said. And they walked further.

'' Athrun.. you like her don't you'' Kira whispered. Athrun gave him a playful punch in the stomach. '' Yamato… that's our little secret!'' Athrun whispered and smiled.

Kira smiled back and watched the girls walking away. Maybe this year was not so bad after all.

**Somewhere**

'' what are we doing now????'' Luna asked. '' I have a little plan…'' Meer said evilly..

**A/N: okay.. I did…it.. I updated!! Okay.. I didn't have any idea's anymore so they become friends with Lacus fast! I mean.. I couldn't torture them anymore. And Athrun admitted that he likes Cagalli.. but Cagalli doesn't know how to feel and act under that!. So those girls ( Meer, Flay and Luna) became the bitches of the story after all. Now we're going to focus on the feelings of Athrun and Cagalli.. and believe me its not going to be easy for them. :D and the pairings are YzakxRaven, MillyxDearka, AthrunxCagalli, LacusxKira, MeyrinxNicol, StellarxShinn. Hope you all still like my fic!!**

**Please review!! But not no Flames or Bashing!**


	7. AN

I am so sorry for the delay!! Please forgive me!!

But its my exam period now...so I can't update!!

I will promise that I will start updating again with this fic. I think by Sunday!!

Ciao!!

please bear with me!!

I love all of you readers!!


	8. Research before you make plans

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. But I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G- Seed, no I don't!! but I do own the man and Raven:D**

**Research before you make plans…**

'' erm…mister can we have some paint?'' Cagalli asked. The man looked up.

'' Principal Djibril said that we must ask you…and we have detention'' Raven explained. The man nodded and walked away.

'' Where is he going?'' Cagalli asked. '' Getting the paint for us, you nitwit'' Raven said dryly.

'' Pff..he could go to the toilet you know!''.

Raven tried to grin. '' Do you really think that??/ if you do, you're sure stupid!''.

**5 minutes later….**

'' Sorry girls! I was gone to the toilet. Raven's mouth dropped open. Cagalli smirked.

'' Here is the paint and good luck!''. They both smiled and walked away. When they reached the school ports, Cagalli looked meaningfully at Raven and began to smirk

'' Don't say it!!'' Raven said quickly.

'' I….''.

'' Don't!''.

'' I tol….''

'' CAGALLI!!''.

'' I TOLD YA!!'' Cagalli yelled and she started laughing. Raven began to walk faster.

'' Yo Raven! Are ya mad?'' Cagalli sneered. She heard Raven mumble something.

'' I don't hear you!'' Cagalli joked. Raven shook her head and grabbed a paintbrush.

'' This is ridiculous, we're students…not painters!!'' Raven whined.

'' It's the duty of each student on this school to do something good for the society..'' Cagalli speeches. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

'' Don't think that I am like that, we have detention and by the way I am not that kind of a student that thinks like that!'' Cagalli said and began to paint a part of the port.

'' How long is this thing??? Five meter??'' Raven asked.

'' I have no idea.. lets paint!'' Cagalli said who didn't paid much attention to Raven.

'' I am tired!'' Raven whined. Cagalli looked annoyed. '' Cagalli'' Raven whined further.

Cagalli's eye twitched.

'' Attha, talk to me and pay attention to my whining!'' She whined further. It was too much for Cagalli now. She looked at her brush and the bucket of paint. And smirked. Raven could use some color…

Raven turned to her friend; she saw the devilish smirk of Cagalli. Raven sweat dropped.

'' Erm.. Cagalli??''

'' Here! Color in your life'' Cagalli yelled and threw the paint all over her.

'' You know Raven…green looks so beautiful on you, you must wear it more often'' Cagalli said and looked at her masterpiece.

Raven was quite.

'' Yo Raven??''.

'' Thank you Cagalli…but how does this suit you???'' Raven said and threw the bucket over Cagalli's head.

'' YOU!'' Cagalli yelled. But Raven didn't listen instead she placed the bucket on Cagalli's head. And stared at it with a huge grin.

'' Okay, you had your fun!'' Cagalli said and laughed. Raven nodded.

'' Raven, what are you doing?''.

Raven turned around and grinned.

'' Shinnie-Winnie!!'' She shrieked. Shinn's eye twitched. Cagalli smirked.

'' is there something funny Attha!'' Shinn hissed.

'' Must I lie Asuka'' Cagalli hissed back.

'' Cagalli, Shinn stop'' Raven said.

'' Raven, why are you and Cagalli covered with paint?'' Shinn asked.

'' Because we like it this way…instead of painting the ports we paint ourselves'' Cagalli answered him. Shinn sighed deeply and shook his head.

'' Shinn I thought that Azrael punished you?'' Raven asked.

'' He did punish me, I must clean the floor of the cafeteria this whole week'' Shinn said angrily.

'' Your own fault'' Cagalli sneered. '' Shut the fuck up bitch!'' Shinn hissed.

'' Who you calling bitch, you fucking asshole!'' Cagalli hissed back.

'' Cagalli, Shinn calm down! Sheesh'' Raven said who tried to calm them down.

Cagalli and Shinn kept on glaring at each other.

'' Shinn go clean the cafeteria's floor, Cagalli stop glaring at my cousin and help me with this port. Its not going to paint itself. If we want to be on time for the cinema move your ass NOW!'' Raven commanded.

'' Pf…'' was the only reply that she got from Shinn. And he walked away.

'' Okay, lets do it fast, or we will be painting this thing till Christmas! And believe me Christmas is not going to come soon..'' Cagalli sighed and they began to work further.

'' CAGALLI, RAVEN!!''.

'' Who is that??'' Raven asked.

'' Why won't you try to turn around and maybe you will see the person..'' Cagalli sneered. Raven just shrugged and turned around.

'' Hey Lacus!'' Raven said happily. Lacus came down running to them.

'' hey girls'' Lacus said nicely.

'' Hey Miss. Nice'' Cagalli said and grinned. Lacus just smiled.

'' Lacus..do you ever become angry?'' Raven asked. Lacus looked at her.

'' I…do you want to see me angry Raven?'' Lacus asked softly. Raven gulped.

'' No,eheh, well..eh what brings you here?'' Raven asked.

'' I just wanted to tell you guys that we are meeting each other at eight o' clock in Heliopolis Mall. You know before the big cinema, Rouge'' Lacus answered her.

'' Oooo'' The two girls said in unison.

'' And…girls.. why are you two under the paint?'' Lacus asked and stared with a disgusted face at them.

Cagalli sighed.

'' Let me do it'' Raven said and smiled widely. Lacus cocked and eyebrow. '' What do you want to say Raven?'' Lacus asked and waited patiently for the ruby-eyed girl to speak. After some time, Raven opened her mouth.

'' Cagalli and me decided to play with the paint instead of painting the ports as ordered'' Raven answered Lacus question.

Lacus began to laugh.

'' Stop joking around and paint those ports and o, yeah when your done…clean yourselves'' Lacus grinned and walked away.

'' Come on Attha'' Raven said and they painted that hideous port further.

**2 hours later.**

'' Ahh… done!'' Cagalli said proudly and they looked at the ports.

'' I am so happy, I thought that I would get a hernia!'' Raven said happily.

Djibril walked towards them. '' Good work you… you juvenile delinquents''.

'' Be careful with what your saying'' Cagalli whispered.

'' Any problems Miss. Attha?'' Djibril asked annoyed.

'' Good that you started that. I have problems, its…'' Cagalli wanted to go further but Djibril cut her of. '' Quite Miss. Attha''.

Cagalli frowned angrily.

'' Eh…and clean yourselves.'' Djibril said and with that, he left.

'' I can kill him!'' Cagalli snarled.

'' I know Cagalli, I know…'' Raven said softly. '' Lets go home, change ourselves.. I am all sticky!'' Cagalli whined and the two of them brought the empty buckets back to the porter and went for their lockers to pack their stuff and go home.

'' Is everyone gone??'' Meer whispered. Luna nodded. '' good'' Meer whispered and smirked.

Meer walked to the wall and saw the fire hose. She grinned.

Open the water for me would ya'' She asked Luna. Luna turned the tap. Soon water came flowing.

'' Okay…where are the buckets, let me fill them with water'' Meer hissed.

'' Here! And you don't have to act like a bitch!'' Flay hissed. Meer groaned.

She filled the bucket with water.

'' erm.. threw the water over the port, the paint is still wet!!'' Luna said hastily.

'' I am not your slave!'' Flay snapped.

'' Shut up you two!'' Meer snapped.

'' Sorry'' Flay and Luna said in unison.

'' What are you waiting for! Make the ports wet! Those girls will get it!'' Meer said evilly.

They where busy like that for fifteen minutes. They where lucky because no one was on the school field.

'' oops… someone is coming! Quickly hide'' Flay said scared. '' Come one'' Meer said and they disappeared in the bushies.

'' I thought that they painted it?'' a nice voice said.

'' Maybe they just forgot it or something'' a harsh voice said.

'' No, Look I see the paint, someone watered it'' A soft voice said.

'' Shit its Kira and his gang'' Luna hissed.

'' Kira is not shit!'' Flay hissed and glared the girl.

'' I never said that Kira was shit!! Open your ears stupid!'' Luna groaned.'' You shut the fuck up'' Meer hissed.

'' now what shall we do?'' Kira asked.

'' Nothing, we will leave this crime scene and go home!'' Yzak said rude.

'' Ha-ha your so funny Yzak, no, we must tell this the girls, Raven and…erm..Ehem..''

'' Cagalli'' Kira said. '' Is it so hard for you to believe that she is with us now Athrun?''.

Athrun grinned but stayed quite.

'' Lets leave! I have not all day the time you know'' Yzak said impatiently.

'' Lets go before Yzak explodes'' Athrun said and grinned evilly.

They walked away.

'' That was too close for comfort!'' Flay said scared. '' Just like Yzak said, lets leave this crime scene'' Meer whispered and sneakily they walked away.

'' I have so many things for you…Cagalli Yule Attha'' Meer whispered and they disappeared in the crowd of children….

'' So are we going to my place and stay there or to yours??'' Cagalli asked. She waited for a response. Bur Raven didn't respond.

'' I am talking to you Raven'' Cagalli hissed. Then she saw Raven looking shocked at something on the other side of the school field.

'' Raven?''.

Raven only pointed at something. Cagalli looked at the direction that she pointed. Her eyes grew wide of shock. Who? What? Where? When??

'' WHAT THE FUCK!!!'' Cagalli screamed. Raven covered her ears but she too was angry.

Cagalli began to run to the school ports and looked at the port that they painted a while ago. She felt the anger build up in her body. Raven stood next to her. Her eyes blazing with fire.

'' We will get this person….'' Raven hissed.

'' you bet we are…'' Cagalli hissed. They looked at each other.

'' Who did this? Or better said who can done this?'' Raven asked with an angry face.

Cagalli's mouth twitched. She knew it. There was only one person in the world that could do such a childish thing with the meaning to make you angry. Meer Campbell.

'' I know who it is…and she will be punished but for now we leave it…and go to you're house and change ourselves'' Cagalli whispered. She smirked at the thought of seeing Meer tortured by her plans….

Raven walked away and Cagalli followed her.

**3 hours later.**

'' Where are Cagalli and Raven?'' Kira asked Lacus. The whole group was standing in front of the cinema and waiting for the two girls.

'' I don't know, my cousin is always late...so…'' Shinn said and looked sneakily at Stellar. But Stellar was busy with looking at a bunch of little kids who where playing with each other.

He really liked her…but he didn't had the guts to say it to her.

'' Look we have not all day the time!'' Yzak hissed.

'' have patience Yzak'' Milly said calmly.

Yzak glared at her.

'' Yzak don't dare to do a thing to my Milly'' Dearka warned the silver haired teen. Milly smiled and walked towards Dearka and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Dearka grinned widely.

'' They will come, just wait'' Lacus said nicely.

'' You know Lacus, try to be more angry believe me, you will feel better'' Yzak said and looked at her with a grin.

'' I will try to remember that, thank you Yzak'' Lacus responded and smiled at Kira who was staring her. Kira blushed. Lacus grabbed softly his hand and smiled warmly at him. at instant Kira blushed more. At the sight of Kira, blushing all the time, Lacus began to laugh.

'' Hmpf…'' was the response of Kira.

'' Okay, I am a really patience person but even I am becoming irritated'' Nicol stated.

'' You hear that Zala! Even Amalfi is annoyed'' Yzak said proudly. Athrun grinned.

'' YO!!!'' Raven yelled.

'' Finally'' Meyrin said that was sitting on an nearby bench.

'' Sorry for the eh…ehem... sorry!'' Raven said and laughed. Stellar saw Raven and smiled.

'' Hey Raven why are you so late?'' Stellar asked.

'' it was Cagalli'' Raven answered.

'' LIAR!!'' Cagalli yelled and stopped by the group. '' Who's a liar? Me?'' Raven said dumbly.

'' Everybody is here so can we go now?'' Nicol asked.

'' Yeah, I am tired of all that standing'' Yzak complained.

'' Yzak, you weren't standing…you sat on the bench next to Meyrin''. Yzak shrugged and walked the cinema in.

'' Hey wait for us! You stupid'' Dearka said and he dragged Milly with him.

'' Shall we Kira'' Lacus whispered. Kira nodded.

'' Come one Meyrin! Lets have some fun!'' Nicol said cheerfully and grabbed her hand.

'' Come Shinn, with Stellar!'' Stellar said softly and pinched him in the shoulder. Shin grinned.

Athrun looked at Cagalli. Would he ask her with him? Would she accept it?Raven looked from the one to another. She sighed deeply, would they ever make a step?

'' Raven come!'' Cagalli said and dragged her. Athrun looked disappointed. Cagalli saw it but she couldn't care.

They all took a seat.

Kira, Lacus, Nicol and Meyrin where sitting next to each other.Shinn, Stellar, Milly and Dearka where sitting next to each on the other line above Kira and the rest. And as last above them where Cagalli, Raven, Athrun and Yzak sitting with each other. They where watching the film Saw 3.

'' I hate horror movies'' Lacus whispered. '' If your scared just grab my hand'' Kira whispered back. Lacus smiled.

'' I love horror!'' Cagalli said and gave Raven a high five. Athrun sighed. He wanted to sit next to Cagalli! But it was impossible if Cagalli didn't wanted it. '' Okay boys and gals! Shut up and enjoy the movie!'' Dearka sneered and placed his arm around the shoulder of Milly. Meyrin blushed and grabbed Nicol's hand. At the connection, Nicol looked at her. She smiled uneasy. He blushed slightly and pinched her hand softly. Yzak wanted to gag. This was too romantic for him. The film began.

'' Oops we forgot the popcorn and stuff! I am going to get it!'' Raven said she looked questionably at Athrun. Athrun stood up and followed her. Five minutes later, they came back. Raven was the first. She sat down next to Yzak. Yzak' eyebrows flew up. Cagalli looked also confused.

'' Raven??'' She said. '' I want to sit here, next to the grouch'' Raven stated and grinned. Yzak groaned.

When Athrun came and saw that Raven was now sitting next to Yzak he grinned.He knew that Raven did that on purpose. He owned her so much for this little deed.He sat down next to Cagalli and tried to make it comfortable. Cagalli frowned. She would kick the daylight out of Raven. Raven smiled by herself.

'' want some peanuts Yzak?'' She asked. Yzak sighed deeply; this was going to be a long night.

'' This is Cagalli's house?'' Luna asked. Meer nodded.

'' do you have the toilet paper?'' She asked Flay. Flay smirked and showed her.

'' Okay, throw it all over the house. Over the roof and stuff. Make it beautiful'' Meer sneered.

They where busy for what looked like an hour. Soon the house was covered with toilet paper.

Luna grabbed some eggs and threw at the house. Flay had tomato's and covered the car with it.

Meer had the spray and she sprayed the whole front side of the house and she wrote on the windows: Attha, you're DEAD!!.

She stepped back and looked at what they had done. Perfect.

'' Luna you know what to do'' Meer whispered.

'' yep, ring the doorbell, run away wait till she opens the door and then throw the tomato's, eggs, and banana's at her''.

Flay giggled.Luna walked slowly to the door she ringed and ran back. The door opened.

'' NOW!!'' Meer yelled and they all began to throw what they had. The figure stepped back with a yell.The three girls laughed like there was no tomorrow.

'' Wait a sec…'' Luna said.

'' Shut up'' Meer said. '' Attha tomorrow at school your dead!''.

'' M-Meer..thats not Cagalli…'' Luna whispered.

'' What for thrash are you talking?'' Meer hissed.

'' That's not Cagalli!'' Luna repeated. Meer looked at the figure and gasped.

'' You're right..t-that's not Cagalli..'' Meer whispered.

'' And this is not Cagalli's house…now is it…'' Flay whispered.

'' Bu who is it then?'' Luna asked. Meer looked closer and gasped.

'' MISS BADGIRUEL!!!'' Meer screamed.

**A/N: and that was this chapter! Poor Natarle..covered with eggs and stuff….****But how? How did they make that fatal mistake?****You have to review me to find out!**

**I know I said that I would update sunday...but I had nothing to do so...**

**Flames and Bashing not accepted. And I already know that I made sometimes grammar mistakes… sweat drop.:D**


	9. To Work together! It helps Really!

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. But I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G- Seed, no I don't!! but I do own Raven:D**

**Previous Chapter**

_The three girls laughed like there was no tomorrow._

'' _Wait a sec…'' Luna said._

'' _Shut up'' Meer said. '' Attha tomorrow at school your dead!''._

'' _M-Meer...that's not Cagalli…'' Luna whispered._

'' _What for thrash are you talking?'' Meer hissed._

'' _That's not Cagalli!'' Luna repeated. Meer looked at the figure and gasped._

'' _You're right...t-that's not Cagalli..'' Meer whispered._

'' _And this is not Cagalli's house…now is it…'' Flay whispered._

'' _Bu who is it then?'' Luna asked. Meer looked closer and gasped._

'' _MISS BADGIRUEL!!!'' Meer screamed._

**To Work Together! It Helps Really!!**

**With the three red heads..**

'' MISS BADGIRUEL!!!'' Meer screamed. The other girls gasped. They where so in trouble!

'' Meer Campbell…'' Natarle hissed. She pulled the tomato out of her hair.

'' M-Miss B-Badgiruel w-w-we didn't kn-know that th-this was your h-home!'' Flay stammered.

'' YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS WAS MY HOME!! SO YOU WOULD DO IT TO SOMEONE ELSE HOME!! YOU AND YOUR GANG ARE SO TOASTED!!'' Natarle yelled.

'' YOU WILL CLEAN THIS MESS UP! NOW!!!'' Natarle yelled. A window from a house nearby opened and a man looked annoyed. '' WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!! PEOPLE TRY TO SLEEP HERE!'' he yelled.

Natarle's eye twitched. '' MAYBE YOU DIDN'T NOTICED! BUT YOU ARE SCREAMING YOURSELF!! AND NOW YOUR WAKING UP THE NEIGHBORS!'' Natarle screamed back. The man sweat dropped. '' DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL THE POLICE!! I WOULD GLADLY DO THAT!!'' Natarle yelled and smirked. The man went back in.

Natarle looked back to the girls.

'' As for you three… you have not only detention but you will clean up my house! Step in lady's'' Natarle hissed. The three walked in her house mumbling and cursing.

**With Cagalli and co.**

The movie was over and they all walked out. Lacus and Kira hand in hand, Nicol's arm was around Meyrin's waist, Shinn and Stellar where walking close together and Milly and Dearka where also holding each other's hands.

Cagalli walked after Raven, Yzak, and Athrun where next to each other.

'' The movie was sure scary!'' Milly said.

'' You are such a wimp Milly!'' Cagalli sneered.

'' Cagalli! Be nice'' Lacus warned the blond.

'' I was nice! If I wanted to be mean I wouldn't call Milly a wimp, I would call her a sick teenager who thinks that if she says that the movie is scary that her boyfriend will like her more! But did I said that?''.

Lacus sweat dropped. '' Er…eh….Cagalli…you already said it!''.

Cagalli sighed. '' Lacus do you now what irony is?''. Lacus nodded.

'' Than don't ask me those stupid questions!''.

'' Stop the fight!'' Nicol said.

'' Sorry Nicol!'' Lacus and Cagalli said in unison.

'' I am going home. It's already past twelve! My mom expects me to come home before one o'clock! So I got to run'' Milly said. Dearka grinned. '' I will take you home!''.

'' Thanks Dearka!'' Milly whispered.

Raven looked at Yzak. '' Hey Yzak!'' She said. Yzak looked at her and frowned.

'' yeah what?'' .

'' If you have nothing to do, you can bring me home!'' Raven said and smiled.

'' Erm….I have things to do! Sorry can't you go with Shinn?'' Yzak said and looked at the other direction. The smile dropped of her face.

'' O, I understand…'' She whispered. Meyrin looked from one to another. What was Yzak's problem?

'' Yo Cagalli must I go with ya?'' Raven asked. '' NO, I can go on my own but thanks Rav''.

Raven sighed. She walked to Shinn and Stellar. '' I will go with you two then! If its not a problem'' Raven said. Shinn grinned. '' Poor you!''. Raven groaned.

Raven turned around. '' And Cagalli, maybe Athrun can go with you!''. With a smirk planted on her face, she walked away.

Cagalli hissed. Everybody was gone now. She was now alone with that thing!

'' Erm…er…shall we go then?'' Athrun asked uneasy.

'' I can take care of myself you know, I don't need any help especially from you!'' she hissed.

Athrun tried to grin. '' Well…then I don't care, I will go with you''.

'' You can walk wherever you want; unfortunately enough this is a free country so I can't say anything. But what I can say is hold distance! And with distance, I mean a half meter must be between us! Got it!''

Athrun smirked. '' I got it! But if a boy jumps on you, I won't help!''. Cagalli turned around her face covered with anger.

'' As if you did something in the first place!'' She hissed. Athrun was confused. '' What do you mean?'' he asked

Cagalli grinned. '' O, so the boy forgot what he did to me the last past years! What a memory! I am so glad that I am not your girlfriend! You never know when you can forget me!!'' She snapped and walked faster.

'' Hey er….eh…..Cagalli!'' he pleaded.

'' Don't dare to say my name!! You asshole!'' She snapped.

'' Look Cagalli I know that you are well…hurt and…'' he wanted to go further but Cagalli stopped him. '' HOLD IT!! You don't know anything! You can maybe befriend my friends but that doesn't make you MY FRIEND!!'' She yelled.

_Athrun sighed. This was going to nowhere. He felt a sort affection for her. He didn't know quite well what it was. But he knew that he wanted her close to him. All the years that he bullied her. Wasn't because he hated her. He…..loved her…. __He hated her because she wasn't like the other girls. Chasing him, thinking about her looks. He loved her because she wasn't like the other girls. Confusing? Yes! But who said that love was easy?_

'' Maybe I am not your friend…but I will try to be one'' He said softly.

_Many things flashed thru Cagalli's mind. Why was he so kind to her? Why wasn't he bullying her? Why was he acting as if he liked her?__She hated him! With all her heart, she hated him.__But didn't she had a crush on him? She waved it away. From the day, that Shani did that horrible thing to her and he did nothing she started to hate him. She had all the right! __But that feeling that she stuffed away for months was coming back. Now she was alone with him in the dark. What would she do? She wouldn't become those girls she always hated! Never!_

They reached the street where Cagalli lived.

'' I live here! You can go back you know'' She whispered.

_Athrun looked at her. She was now standing under the streetlight. Her hair was shining and her always sad looking amber eyes where beaming with hatred. Her skin was so delicate in the light. Athrun felt his heart beaten faster. What if she was happy? How would her eyes look then? He could only thing about one word. Beautiful…_

'' Are you alive!'' She hissed. Athrun snapped out of his daydream.

'' Yeah, okay but I will go with you to your house okay? A lot safer don't you think?'' he asked nicely.

'' Erm…well…whatever! I don't know why you're so nice to meet but I will have to live with it!'' Cagalli said and grinned. Athrun grinned back. This was a good beginning.

Suddenly Cagalli began to run.

''HEY WAIT UP!!'' Athrun yelled and ran after her.

'' You can't catch me!'' Cagalli sing song.

A smirk appeared on Athrun's face. She wanted to play! Who was he to ruin it?

At a certain point, he grabbed Cagalli by the waist.

'' Got ya!'' he whispered in Cagalli's ear. At the feeling of his breath against her skin, she blushed. Quickly she pulled herself loose.

'' let me go you pervert!'' She groaned. And faced away from him. She was glad that it was night and he couldn't see her blush.

She walked the path up to her house. Her attention was been caught by something yellow on her neighbors house. She walked back. She saw the car all sprayed.

Who did this?

'' What are you doing?'' Athrun asked. But Cagalli stayed quite. She walked the drive up. Her eyes grew wide of shock. Who wrote that!

On the windows, somebody wrote with spray: Attha, your dead!

But why on Natarle's house? Athrun stopped next to her and his eyes too grew wide of shock.

Cagalli's brains began to work. Who in the world could do such a thing? Of course! Meer and her gang vicious gang of bitches. She would get them. It was only because they where so stupid that they made that mistake! Cagalli was happy that those three girls where not the smartest out there.

'' Erm….Cagalli that is not your house now is it?'' Athrun asked. Cagalli smirked. '' Now sucker it's not my house…..it's the house of my lovable neighbor, Natarle Badgiruel'' Cagalli answered.

Athrun gasped. '' Natarle is your neighbor!! Creepy!''.

'' No, not creepy…..just shocking, nothing much!'' Cagalli said and grinned.

Suddenly they heard noises from the kitchen of Natarle. The light went on and they saw several silhouettes. A tall one and three shorter one.

Someone opened the window. Not they could clearly hear what they where saying.

'' Come on go to your house and sleep!'' Athrun said and grabbed her by the arm.

'' Let me go! And no! I am not going to my house I want to listen what they are saying, is that a crime!'' She hissed.

'' Yes it is!'' Athrun hissed back.

'' Don't act that you don't want to hear what they are saying!!'' Cagalli sneered.

'' Erm…NO!'' Athrun yelled.

'' What was that!'' A voice said.

'' Idiot'' Cagalli whispered and pulled Athrun in to the bushes.

'' B-But!'' Athrun protested.

'' Shut up Zala!'' Cagalli hissed and held him down. Athrun cursed.

Someone opened the door and walked towards the bushes they where.

They saw a bundle of light crossing the path and the front garden.

'' Miss Badgiruel, what are you doing?'' Flay asked.

'' There are people here!'' Natarle whispered. Flay run back to the house.

'' hey! Scary Cat!'' Natarle sneered. '' Come back!''.

'' We must distract her!'' Cagalli whispered.

'' But how?'' Athrun whispered back.

Cagalli wrinkled her nose. '' Idea!'' She said and clapped in her hands.

'' O, we miss the light bulb above your head'' Athrun said dryly. Cagalli punched him in the stomach.

'' Argh!!'' Athrun groaned.

'' Your own fault! You where mean to me!'' She hissed. Athrun shook his head. She was way too difficult for him.

'' What are we going to do now Einstein?'' Athrun asked. Cagalli sneered.

'' Here my Jacket! Pull it on!'' She insisted.

'' W-Wait!'' Athrun protested. But she had him already down.

'' Come out, come out wherever you are!'' Natarle sneered and walked the path up.

'' I will find you ha-ha'' Natarle sneered again. And walked further, her light bundle shining over her ground.

'' here is my ribbon! I never use it for my hair but you can use it! Pull your hair together and tie it with my ribbon!'' Cagalli hissed.

Athrun shrugged and tied his hair. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart.

'' I am not asking what you are planning to do!'' Athrun said and sweat dropped.

Cagalli smirked. She pulled something out her pocket.

'' What is that!'' Athrun asked scared.

'' Lip-gloss! You know what we girls use to make our lips shine so beautiful!'' Cagalli answered.

'' Wait, I think that I know what you are planning to do! You want to make me a girl that's been scared in the night and been followed by boys and seeks for shelter in her front garden!'' Athrun shrieked.

'' Yep! '' Cagalli said. '' Boy, she knows me. I am her neighbor stupid! She will recognize me, besides she's my home teacher.

'' O, and you think that she wouldn't recognize me? Are you stupid!'' Athrun hissed.

Cagalli pulled her scarf of and hold it for Athrun. '' You know what you must do!'' She whispered.

Natarle came closer and closer.

Athrun blushed but stuffed the scarf under his shirt.

Cagalli stiffed a giggle. '' You have beautiful breasts Athrun!''.

At that comment, Athrun blushed wildly.

'' Don't forget, shriek and squeak like a girl!'' Cagalli instructed. Athrun nodded. He grabbed some mud and lubricated it on his face. Cagalli made some stripes on his face. He ripped the below part of his pants of.

'' Okay, some strands of your hair…er…yep! that's it!'' Cagalli said and looked at her work.

When Natarle wanted to aim her light on the bushes where Athrun and Cagalli where, Athrun jumped up.

He tried to hold the scarf under his shirt. But it was so difficult.

Natarle's eyes grew wide of shock. Who was this weird boy looking girl? Then she saw the girls face, it was under the mud! She looked hurt! But she looked also familiar. She just shrugged it away and looked at her.

'' What happened and what are you doing in my garden?'' Natarle asked.

Athrun tried to look sad and hurt. He sighed deeply.

'' Miss Natarle?'' Luna said. '' I called my parents and they know that I am here!''.

Natarle nodded.

'' I…I they followed me, they wanted to hurt me!'' Athrun squeaked. Natarle's face softened.

'' Come, to my house I will give you some drinks and food'' Natarle said softly. Athrun gasped. In her house!! He didn't know why Luna and Flay where there, but if he walked that house in…they would recognize him!

It was so light in there! The only reason why Natarle thought that he was girl was because it was so dark!! And she didn't the aimed the light on him

He searched for Cagalli. He saw her sneaking out the garden.

What !Was she leaving him here!? That bitch! She made some signs with her hands but he couldn't understand her!

'' Come with me young girl!'' Natarle said and pulled Athrun with her.

'' NO, NO PLEASE!!'' Athrun yelled. Natarle turned around, a weird expression on her face.

'' I mean, no, please I will go to my friends house!'' he squeaked.

'' Where is your friends house?'' Natarle asked suspicious. He pointed at Cagalli's house.

''O, I am not going to ask why you then landed in my garden, okay, go to her house but be careful!'' Natarle whispered. Athrun nodded.

He walked away and that was the point where everything went wrong.

Meer stepped out the house and spotted Athrun. She walked towards Natarle.

'' Hey!'' Meer said. Athrun froze.

Meer ran towards him and grabbed him by the arm

Cagalli who was waiting on the other side of the drive was shocked. This was going from bad to worse!

Athrun was in trouble!! Okay she hated him but no one disserved a humiliation like that!

'' Erm…eh…leave me please!'' Athrun shrieked. Meer walked around Athrun and stopped by his front side.

Athrun bowed his head to the ground.

Meer frowned. This girl or whatever it supposed to be looked familiar! Meer cupped Athrun's face.

'' AHH! Let me go you bitch!'' he hissed and ran away. Meer blinked a few times. That voice! That was Athrun?

Cagalli waved at Athrun she sweat dropped this was bad!!

'' GIRL!!'' Natarle yelled.

But Athrun didn't listen and ran harder. Suddenly Cagalli's scarf fell out his shirt!

'' SHIT MY BREASTS!!'' Athrun yelled.

Meer's eyes grew wide of shock and Natarle's mouth dropped open.

Cagalli tried to hold her laugh in. This was so hilarious!

'' HEY YOU ,WHO ARE YOU!!'' Natarle yelled and ran after Athrun.

Athrun cursed and ran harder he reached Cagalli and grabbed her arm.

'' Hey!'' She said indignantly. '' Shut up, there after us!'' Athrun hissed.

Cagalli ran with him and said '' NO, THEY WHERE AFTER YOU!'' She yelled.

'' CAGALLI??'' Natarle screamed.

'' SHIT!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!'' She yelled.

'' YOU SCREAMED!!'' Athrun yelled back.

Meer was still standing in Natarle's garden. Athrun? What was Athrun doing here? With Attha? She hissed. Something was wrong here and she would turn it right!

They ran thru the streets and Natarle was still running after them!

'' She is not a woman who gives up easily!'' Athrun puffed.

'' Y-yeah..I-I ah…..I know!!'' Cagalli puffed.

Street in street out! Natarle was still following them!

They saw the late night bus and stopped it.

'' I am running from my own neighbor can it go worse!'' Cagalli shrieked.

'' Shut up!'' Athrun hissed.

'' Step in!'' Cagalli said. '' they stepped in and walked to the back seats. They watched form the back window to Natarle who was still running.

Athrun smirked widely. Suddenly the bus stopped.

'' What?'' Cagalli said and looked annoyed.

The driver walked towards them. It was a big man. They both sweat dropped.

'' OUT THE BUS NOW!!'' he yelled.

'' Why?'' Athrun asked.

'' because you two didn't paid for a ticket!'' he hissed. '' You don't understand, our freaky teacher who's also her neighbor is trying to kill us!'' Athrun shrieked.

'' Yeah whatever!"' the man said annoyed. He grabbed them by the collar and threw them out the bus.

'' I got you!!'' Natarle hissed.

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other. They where toasted…..

**Next Chapter**

'' _I have a plan to make Meer and her gang pay! Listen good…''_

'' _Look Yzak you know you CAN try to be nice to me!_

'' _You and Athrun worked together?''. '' It was needed Lacus!''. '' No, I think that you too…''. '' SHUT UP!!!''._

'' _Listen Cagalli, I, you know yesterday night….I really liked to cooperate with you…er…I''. '' erm…Yeah it was funny, I must admit that..''._

'' _MEER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!! WHO DID THIS!!''. '' I know…who did this…and I will get her…''._

'' _Athrun and Cagalli, DETENTION!!!''. '' B-but Miss Badgiruel!!''._

'' _Lets make a couples night! That would be fun!!''. '' Er Raven are you sure? I mean Cagalli won't like it because we know that you want to pair her up with Athrun!''._

'' _She will like him or is that the last thing I would do!''. '' Is this for yourself….and your affection towards Mister Jule?''. '' MIRIALLIA!!''_

**A/N: I have no idea where that part of making Athrun act like a girl came From: D but personally I liked it :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed (just like me) reading this chapter! The next one will be much better!**

**ASUCAGA ROCK!!! ;)**

**FLAMES AND BASHIN NOT ACCEPTED!!**


	10. Sweet Revenge

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. But I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**and thnx for all da reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G- Seed, no I don't!! but I do own Raven:D**

**Sweet Revenge!!**

**Djibril High**

**9.45 am,**

**Detention class…..**

'' B-But Miss Badgiruel!! We….''

'' SHUT UP MISS ATTHA!!! YOU HAVE DETENTION!!'' Natarle screamed.

''But…..''.

'' NO BUT BLUE BOY!! By the way…WHAT'S YOUR DAMN NAME!!'' Natarle yelled and grabbed a seat. Athrun stepped backwards.

'' I, my n-name is A-Athrun'' Athrun stammered. Natarle cocked an eyebrow.

'' Okay A-Athrun, hm…weird name, never heard about it, A-Athrun. Well. Lets go on''.

Cagalli looked weirdly at the woman. Did she think that Athrun's name was A-Athrun?

'' My name is Athrun!'' Athrun said.

'' I don't deal back talks A-Athrun!!'' Natarle said. '' Really, your name is annoying! I will call you Athrun!''.

Athrun slapped his head.

''Okay, both of you are going to write a two thousand lettered essay about the meaning of responsibility! '' Natarle hissed.

'' TWO THOUSAND!!'' Cagalli yelled. Natarle smirked and gave them a pile of papers.

'' I hope that your pencils work! Because you will need them hard!! HAHAAAA!!!''.

Athrun mumbled something. Suddenly Natarle was by his chair. She grabbed his sleeve and whispered '' Did you said something A-Athrun, I mean Athrun?''. Athrun shook his head. '' good, NOW WORK!!!''. And she left the class room.

Cagalli began to write.

_Responsibility is a big word. It's a mighty word. A word you can't play with. Responsibility. This word means a lot for me. With this word, I can hold the liars and speakers of the truth, from each other. With this word, leaders rule the word. Responsibility. What does that mean to you?_

_Responsibility. You need this. Without it, how you can you live in this society._

_Responsibility. I can't think of other things._

_Responsibility. Please, this words annoys me now!_

_Responsibility. What the fuck? When will it be the two thousand??_

_Responsibility. At least I can get more words with this!!_

_Responsibility. I will quite right now!!_

She looked up at Athrun. He was staring out the window.

'' Hey Athrun! Why aren't you writing?

'' huh?''.

'' Are you dreaming or what?''.

'' No, what did you asked me then?''.

'' Why aren't you writing?''.

'' I will start later, I have all the day the time!'' Athrun answered her question. She shrugged. What would Raven say if she would hear about this? She would surely laugh her ass off!

'' Listen Cagalli, I, you know yesterday night….I really liked to cooperate with you…er…I'' Athrun whispered and shifted his gaze to the ground

'' erm…Yeah it was funny, I must admit that..'' Cagalli said and tried not to look angry.

'' Erm…I…Cagalli, are you still mad at me?'' Athrun asked carefully. Cagalli felt something snap by her. How could he ask her something like that!!

'' I…don't ask me! You already know the answer! So back of Zala!'' She hissed.

''O, okay…fine'' He said softly.

''Please Zala don't act so nice and stuff! I won't fall for it!'' the girl snapped.

'' I am not acting! I am really trying to be nice to you!!'' Athrun said desperately.

'' You can say what you want! I won't believe you! And leave me alone, I want to write my essay!'' Cagalli groaned.

Athrun just stared at her. _She didn't want to believe him. Why?_

Raven saw Yzak standing by his locker. She walked towards him with a smile.

'' Hey Yzak!!'' She said cheerful. Yzak groaned.

''hey! I am trying to be nice around here!!'' Raven said impatiently.

'' I am busy!'' Yzak hissed.

'' With your locker? So you don't have time for talking? Can't your brain do two things at the same time?'' She sneered.

Yzak slammed his locker. Slowly Raven stepped backwards.

'' You know, you really annoy me!'' Yzak hissed. Raven narrowed her eyes. ''Look Yzak you know you CAN try to be nice to me!''.

Yzak smirked. '' I am nice to you, I am paying attention to you now am I?''.

'' Argh!! Your so..ahh….so…immature!'' Raven blurted out and walked away angrily. Yzak closed his eyes. That Asuka…..she was as worse as Shinn.

Raven walked with her hands in her pockets and her gaze at the ground. Why was Yzak so mean to her? She really thought that he liked her. Was that all an illusion?Suddenly she bumped up to someone. She looked annoyed up and saw Shani. She groaned.

'' Look out!'' She hissed. A smirk spread over Shani's face.Raven stepped backwards. She didn't fell easy with him around.

'' Ah…so you're the Asuka everybody is talking about'' He whispered. Raven frowned.

'' What do you want Andras?''. Shani stepped forwards and cupped her face.

'' What do you think?'' He asked and bowed forwards. Raven tried to free herself from his grip but it was no use.

She felt his hot breath on her cheek. Her heartbeat fastened. And that was not because of excitement. He pushed her against the wall. Secretly she wished that Shinn was here. He would teach that boy a lesson.

'' I know you like it….'' Shani whispered.

'' B-Bastard!!'' She hissed. She knew that there was no way out.

'' Andras..''.

Shani looked up and stared in a pair of cold sapphire blue eyes.

'' Yzak?'' They said in unison. He grabbed Shani by his shoulder and pushed him aside.

'' Back off Andras and leave the Asuka alone!'' he hissed.

'' What's your problem Jule?'' Shani asked annoyed.

'' You are…so go!'' Yzak snapped. For a second the green haired boy looked at Yzak but he walked away with a groan. Yzak walked to Raven.

'' Is everything okay?'' he asked with a nice expression on his face. Raven tried to smile.

'' Yes….thank you Yzak'' she whispered.

'' Shani jumps at everything that has breasts…'' Yzak groaned. Raven nodded.

'' If he….follows you or annoys you, tell me I will take care of him. He touched her cheek softly and walked away. Raven felt the blush rising to her face.

Cagalli stood up. '' Where are you going?'' Athrun asked. Cagalli glared at him.

'' None of your business Zala!''. She opened the door and stepped out. In her way to the garden of the school, she saw Lacus and Meyrin.

'' Meyrin! Lacus!'' She yelled to get their attention. The girl turned around. When Lacus saw who it was a smile appeared on her face. She waved at the blond.

Cagalli fastened her pace.

'' Hey Cagalli! I heard from a boy that you where in detention class. But why?'' Lacus asked. Cagalli smirked. '' I was bad! No kidding, you know when Athrun wanted to bring me home, well, I saw Natarle's house covered with eggs and stuff and I wanted to know who that did. So I said to Athrun to check it out. It just all ended in a disaster. Natarle followed us and we where been kicked out the bus and now I must write an essay about responsibility''.

Lacus' eyes grew wide of shock and Meyrin's mouth dropped open.

'' Yep believe it or not, but me and Zala actually worked together. Argh…I get the shivers of that thought…'' Cagalli said. she grabbed the two girls by their arms and pulled them with her.

'' Where are we going?'' Meyrin asked. Cagalli grinned. '' To the school garden of course!''. Meyrin smiled. '' Okay, I needed some fresh air!''.

'' So you and Athrun worked together?'' Lacus asked. But she had an evil expression on her face together with a huge smirk. Cagalli felt the tension built up in her body. _She needed to defend herself!_

'' It was needed Lacus!''.

Lacus grinned.'' No, I think that you two…''. Cagalli's face was angry and her amber eyes where filled with madness.

'' SHUT UP!!!''.

'' It's the truth Cagalli!! If you don't want to listen to me….then don't!'' Lacus said simply. '' Exactly! I won't listen to you!''.

Meyrin snickered. '' You know Cagalli, your making such a fuss over it! If it's not true why are you screaming like there is no tomorrow?''.

Cagalli balled her fist. These two morons annoyed her to death.

They reached the school garden. They saw Rusty, Milly, Nicol, and Stellar already sitting there.

'' Where is Athrun?'' Nicol asked. A smirk appeared on Lacus' face and Meyrin grinned. Nicol looked from one to another. '' What is so funny about that?'' he asked.

'' Nothing! Cagalli will tell you where Athrun is!'' Meyrin giggled. Cagalli dropped herself to the ground.

'' Cagalli!!'' Milly said shocked. Cagalli closed her eyes.

'' Cagalli??'' Lacus said worried.

'' I am fine!'' She answered.

'' Are you tired?'' Milly asked.

'' Yes tired of you guys! Where is my mate? Where is Raven?'' She asked.

'' Stellar saw her in the toilets! She was busy with her hair!'' Stellar said nicely.

'' that's just fine, when you need that girl the most she leaves ya alone!'' Cagalli whined.

'' Where is Athrun by the way?'' Rusty asked.

'' Detention class!'' Cagalli answered.

'' Why?'' Rusty asked. Cagalli clenched her teeth. '' I don't want to repeat it!'' She hissed.

'' To make a long story short, she and Athrun had problems with Natarle last night'' Meyrin answered Rusty's question. Rusty grinned. '' Natarle? Freaky seeing her in the night! But how? Where did you two saw her?''.

Cagalli glared at the red haired boy. '' She's my neighbor.''. Everybody gasped.

'' The poor sheep!'' Milly shrieked.

'' I would die!'' Nicol said shocked.

'' Stellar would freak out!'' Stellar said and shivered.

Cagalli began to think about last night. Meer Campbell was there. Those eggs where aimed on her….that pink copycat would die! And she had the perfect plan. First, gather all the girls up. She stood up.

'' Okay, Girls night by Lacus home tonight!'' Cagalli announced.

Lacus cocked and eyebrow. '' O, yeah?''. Cagalli looked with pleading eyes at her. Lacus smiled.

'' Okay, girls night my home tonight! Tell it Raven'' Lacus said.

'' Raven already knows!'' Raven said and grinned.

Cagalli jumped up at the black haired girl and grabbed her by the waist. '' Where were you damnit!'' She hissed.

Raven pushed her away. '' Cagalli calm down! Sheesh!!''.

**Clyne Mansion**

**18.30**

They all sat in Lacus' huge room. Milly was sitting on the bed together with Lacus, they where reading a magazine. Raven and Cagalli where playing cards with each other. Meyrin was sniffling Lacus' closet, Milly was reading a book in the corner of the room, sitting on a pillow, and Stellar was intrigued but her own reflection in the mirror.

Cagalli laid the cards down. She cleared her throat

'' Girls listen up! We must talk!''. They girls looked up.

'' About boys?? Then I will begin about Dearka!!'' Milly chirped. Cagalli groaned. '' O, Lord!!''.

'' NOT BOYS!!'' Cagalli yelled.

'' Then what?'' Raven said annoyed. Cagalli slapped her on the back.

'' Sweet Revenge!!'' She whispered and smirked. Raven jumped up. '' You mean we are going to kick the day light out of them?''.

Cagalli smirked evilly. '' No, my dear Raven we will….hurt them…on an other way''.

'' How??'' Stellar asked.

'' I have a plan to make Meer and her gang pay! Listen good…''.

'' We're listening!'' Lacus whispered. Cagalli clapped in her hands. A huge smile planted on her face.

'' I have two! One is really bad…but I will hold that for the last!''.

'' Begin with the other one then'' Milly said impatiently.

'' Okay, as you all know or may not know, Meer wants to sing for the whole school over two days. And she has a beautiful dress…what if we ruin that dress….and I mean with that ruin….'' Cagalli whispered.

'' Go on!!'' Raven said. Eager to know what was next.

'' We are going to cut that dress. Then we are going to stitch that dress with weak thin threads….you know just to hold it all together. It's simple when you put it on. It won't fall of. But when she starts to jump and stuff…the threads won't hold it! it will fall apart! Then she will be undressed for the whole school! And that's not everything, Milly will take pictures and will spread it all over the school!! And that's only the beginning of our little revenge….'' Cagalli said and looked over to the other girls. They where all smirking and grinning like crazy. Even Lacus who was always nice had a huge smirk on her face.

'' But who can stitch?'' Meyrin asked.

'' I can!'' Lacus said.

'' Perfect……'' Cagalli said.

'' I will go to her house and will work on the dress!'' Lacus said. '' I mean I am her niece…..''.

'' Lacus this is perfect!!'' Milly squeaked and hugged her.

'' I will do this way. I will cut the dress and repair it with thin threads, but I will hold it with buttons. I will say to her that she must wear it like that. You never know when the threads…..go loose. Therefore, when she puts it on that day, I will go to her and say, that I will take the buttons of because they're ugly. Then I will take a needle and carefully get the holding threads out. Easy! When she will start jumping. Voila!'' Lacus said.

'' Nice!'' Cagalli said proudly.

**Next day**

'' You know I always wanted to do this'' Raven said.

Milly stepped the bus out. '' What?''.

'' Lets make a couples night! That would be fun!!'' Raven said and grinned widely. Milly looked not so sure.'' Er Raven are you sure? I mean Cagalli won't like it because we know that you want to pair her up with Athrun!''.

Raven groaned. '' Who said that I wanted to pair her up with Athrun?''.

'' I don't know…I mean….'' Milly said uneasy.

'' She will like him or is that the last thing I would do!'' Raven groaned.

'' You can't force her to like him!'' Milly said shocked. Raven sighed.

'' I am not forcing her besides…wont it be fun? I am doing this for you guys!'' Raven said. Milly cocked an eyebrow.

'' Is this for yourself….and your affection towards Mister Jule?'' Milly said harsh

'' MIRIALLIA!!'' Raven yelled.

'' What??? You like him don't you!''.

'' Well..I eh…I..'' Raven stammered.

'' YO!!!'' Cagalli yelled and walked towards them together with Stellar, Lacus and Meyrin.

'' Hay!'' Milly said happily.

'' I heard about that whole couples night thing….I don't care I will come!'' Cagalli said. A big smile appeared on Raven's face.

'' I am going to her house tonight!'' Lacus said. they all nodded.

**Campbell Mansion**

'' Come In sweetie!'' Miss Campbell said nicely. Lacus smiled warmly.

'' Meer is upstairs!''.

'' Thanks Auntie!'' Lacus said and walked the stairs up. She entered Meer's room.

Meer stared at the girl.

'' Hay Lacus, nice of you to make my dress ready although you hang out with those losers!'' Meer hissed.

'' Its my pleasure!'' Lacus said. Meer shook her head and stood up.

'' I will go to Luna and Flay, make my dress ready okay!'' she said and with that left the room.

'' Perfect…I will make your dress ready dear cousin of mine'' Lacus whispered and began to work with a smirk on her nice face.

She cute the dress and stitched it again.

**And hour later**

'' Hey Lacus are you done?'' Meer asked and entered the room.

Lacus smiled. '' Yes, I placed these nice buttons on the back. Do you like it?'' She said. Meer stared at the dress and the buttons. Her eyes where sparkling.

'' Its beautiful! Thank you Lacus'' She chirped and grabbed the dress.

'' Bye Meer!'' Lacus said and walked away_. Naïve little girl…._

Lacus grabbed her cell phone and dialed Cagalli's number.

'' Cagalli??''. Lacus said.

'' _Yes?''._

'' work done..''

'' _perfect!''_

''Just wanted to tell that, she fell for it! she didn't noticed a thing!''.

''_Perfect great work Lacus! You're the best!''._

'' Bye!''

''_Bye see ya tomorrow!''_

**Meer's concert!!**

'' I can't wait!'' Heine said excited.

'' Do you like Meer's songs then??'' Miguel asked.

'' She can sing well!'' Heine said.

'' Whatever, at least we don't have lessons and that the main thing!'' Dearka said. Rusty punched him in the stomach.

'' Ah!! Why did you do that?'' Dearka asked.

'' Behave yourself!'' Athrun whispered. '' Why?"' Dearka asked.

'' Are you normal?'' Miguel asked. Dearka cocked an eyebrow. '' Yes I am!!''.

'' Then don't ask stupid questions!'' Rusty hissed.

'' Rusty!!'' Miguel said shocked. Rusty grinned. '' What Miguel?''.

'' You supposed to e nice?'' Miguel said.

'' Everything is a lie here'' Athrun sighed. They all looked at him with weird expressions.

'' he is life sick!'' Dearka whispered. Heine nodded.

Milly and the gang sat down. Milly had her camera. For the special moment. They all had those stupid grins covering their face.

'' Lacus is with Meer right now'' Meyrin whispered. Cagalli nodded. Everything was according plan.

'' erm…Meer I think we should change those buttons!'' Lacus said. Meer was standing in front of the mirror. She tried to look at the buttons but they where placed on the backside of the dress.

'' Why Lacus?'' She asked suspiciously. Lacus sweat dropped.

'' Its so old fashioned!'' She shrieked. Meer's eyebrows flew up.

'' Old fashioned, okay of with those things!'' Meer squeaked. Lacus grinned satisfied.

She pulled the buttons off. _Let the show began.._

Meer walked the stage up.

'' Okay! Let the show begin'' Cagalli groaned. Raven smirked. This was going to be fun. Milly held her camera before her.

'' Shut Up DEARKA! SHE IS GOING TO SING NOW!!'' Rusty yelled.

'' Sorry!'' Dearka apologized.

Meer took the microphone and began to sing.

**Anata no kage wa hohoemi utsushite**

**Namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru**

**Daichi no kibou minamo no akashi mo**

**Ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru**

'' Jump you slut, jump! And swing, swing!!'' Cagalli hissed.

'' She will jump, by the next lines'' Milly whispered.

'' She better jump!'' Cagalli hissed.

'' Hmm…good start!'' Athrun said.

**Anata no kage wa hohoemi utsushite**

**Namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru**

**Daichi no kibou minamo no akashi mo**

**Ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru**

**Hashiridashitanara mirai wa**

**Sou kotae akeru tobira**

**emotion kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi**

**Tokimeku kono kodou hibiki iteru**

**emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume**

**Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru**

And that was when Meer began to swirl and jump.

Cagalli smirked. Raven grinned.Stellar hold her breath in. Lacus smiled. Meyrin's eyes sparkled. Milly held the camera for her eyes.

**Chiisana himitsu RYTHYM ni tokashite**

The dress fell apart.

The camera of Milly flashed.

Meer was only in a horrible screaming yellow/orange bra and neon green underwear. Her plastic face was torn to pieces. She tried to run away but tripped over the dress. Everybody began to laugh.

''Meer!!'' Luna yelled and ran to the stage. She wanted to climb up but tripped over her own feet and landed on the stage flat on her face.

Milly continued with making pictures. Cagalli was laughing her ass off.

'' I will have nightmares about this forever'' Yzak groaned.

Raw ran the stage up and picked her up.

'' What in the hell are you thinking! Stripping her in front of the first graders! Shame on you!!''' Raw yelled. She tired to cover her face.

'' Apologize yourself!'' Raw commanded.

'' B-But my clothes… I'' Meer stammered.

'' Pick up that useless piece of shit that you call a dress and go away! NO!!'' Raw yelled. she ran away. Luna stood up and ran after her.

'' That was hilarious!!'' Meyrin blurted out and laughed. Cagalli wiped the tears from her eyes.

'' My day started so well with this!'' Cagalli said and laughed further.

'' Mission done!'' Stellar said and gave Raven a high five.

'' MEER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!! WHO DID THIS!!'' Luna yelled. Meer stopped crying.

'' I know…who did this…and I will get her…''.

**A/N:……………………**

**Don't hesitate to review:D**

**Flames and Bashing not accepted! ( Too mean for words!)**


	11. Games are to play, you know!

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. But I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G- Seed, no I don't!! but I do own Raven:D**

**Previous Chapter:**

'' _B-But my clothes… I'' Meer stammered._

'' _Pick up that useless piece of shit that you call a dress and go away! NOW!!'' Raw yelled. She ran away. _

_Luna stood up and ran after her._

'' _That was hilarious!!'' Meyrin blurted out and laughed. Cagalli wiped the tears from her eyes._

'' _My day started so well with this!'' Cagalli said and laughed further._

'' _Mission done!'' Stellar said and gave Raven a high five._

'' _MEER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!! WHO DID THIS!!'' Luna yelled. Meer stopped crying._

'' _I know…who did this…and I will get her…''._

**Games...are to play, you know!**

'' That's what I call hilarious and too good to be true!'' Raven shrieked. Cagalli couldn't answer her because she was laughing her ass off.Milly was still making pictures of the whole scene.Lacus tried to hold her laughter in.

**With the boys...**

'' Okay, that was so, eugh,, creepy!'' Nicol squeaked. Heine nodded his head slowly. He tried to picture the whole happening in front of him. Yzak was shaking his head in anger and Athrun was laughing hard.

'' Who could have done this?'' Shinn asked. Kira tried to figure that out. Nevertheless, he couldn't think of names. Who could have done this?

**By the girls**

'' Lacus, she is the BEST!!'' Meyrin blurted out. Cagalli was happy and satisfied.

'' We got that Slut!'' Raven hissed.

'' Stellar is happy that Meer got what she disserved!'' Stellar said and smirked.

Lacus walked up to them. A big smirk planted on her face. '' You did a good job!'' Milly whispered. Lacus began to smile. '' Thank you Milly!''.

They saw the principal walking to the microphone. And his face wasn't so friendly. '' All you stupid students out there, I am sorry but Meer can't sing right now. She is nude and she must find her clothes again. What is it with these teenagers always without clothes? First that Attha girl and Asuka witch walking with their towels and now this! I don't know who did this but I have an idea…..'' Djibril hissed.

Raven and Cagalli stared at each other and burst out laughing.

'' What is so funny?'' Lacus asked.

'' Nothing!'' They said in unison.

'' MISS ASUKA!!'' Djibril screamed in the phone. Raven froze. '' Y-yes mister Djibdil?'' She said. All the other students began to laugh. Raven frowned.

'' Whats so funny?'' She asked. Milly grinned '' His name is Djibril not Djibdil!''. Raven's mouth formed an O.

'' You want to play funny Miss Asuka!'' Djibril groaned. '' No Mister Djibril, she was only playing dumb!'' Cagalli said seriously. Djibril's eye twitched.

'' ATTHA!!'' he yelled.

'' Yes?'' Cagalli said and waited for him.

'' Enough! ASUKA, ATTHA DETENTION!!'' He screamed.

Raven sighed and she let herself fall down on the chair, Cagalli balled her fists.

**With the boys...**

'' Your cousin is always in trouble!'' Heine said to Shinn. Shinn tried to grin.

'' Yeah, she's a bad girl'' he said dryly.

'' Just like you, only as a girl'' Nicol said sarcastically.

Yzak sighed. '' Why is she always bringing herself into trouble??''.

'' That's a good question Jule, I really don't know"' Shinn said.

'' She and Attha are made for each other! Weird and mouthy!'' Athrun groaned.

Kira looked angrily at Athrun. '' Stop talking about Cagalli like that!''.

Athrun stared at Kira with wide eyes. Shinn groaned. '' And for the easiness you left my cousin out of it, isn't it Yamato!''.

Kira smiled. '' Of course not Shinn! Raven is also normal, but I mean Athrun always insults Cagalli!''.

'' O on that way! But I am still angry at you!'' Shinn groaned.

'' I am not mean! It is the truth, she is weird and mouthy!'' Athrun whined. Nicol slapped Athrun's head. '' Stop it Zala! For once in your so-called Hot Boy-life stop being evil!'' Nicol hissed and then smiled. Athrun sweat dropped.

'' Okay Nicol! Now you're creepy!''.

Nicol smirked.

**With the girls...**

Cagalli and the other girls where walking towards their lockers.

'' How late must we report ourselves my the detention class?'' Raven asked.

Cagalli shook her head. '' I don't know Rav''.

'' He didn't say it, the only thing he said was that you two have detention!'' Meyrin said.

'' This is bad! First that thing with the towels, paint the school ports, that thing that happened in that Hot man's lesson, what was his name? o, yeah Azrael and now this! I am so in big trouble with my parents'' Raven whined.

'' Its your own fault! Your way too mouthy for your own good!'' Milly said harsh. Raven pouted her mouth.

'' I don't care, what must have been has happened! We got Meer! And the fun isn't over! I have more!'' Cagalli whispered.

They all gathered around her.

'' What?'' Meyrin asked.

'' Come please tell us! Stellar wants to know!'' Stellar whined. Cagalli smirked.

'' Time will tell my girls, time will tell…'' Cagalli whispered.

**Next day**

'' I have the date of the couples night!'' Raven squeaked. Lacus smiled widely.

'' And when is it?'' Lacus asked.

'' This Friday night!'' Raven answered. Lacus nodded.

'' But wait, what about the boys?'' Milly asked. Raven grinned.

'' I will ask them!''.

'' But how do you know that they will all come?" Lacus asked. At this time, Raven was smirking. '' By asking the good person….'' She whispered.

'' Good luck! I really hope that they will say yes!'' Lacus said and grinned.

'' I will try my best!'' Raven groaned and walked away.

Nicol came out of the boys toilet, he was staring at the ground when he lifted up his face he saw a pair of ruby red eyes. He stepped backwards.

'' Raven! Why are you standing there like that!'' he asked surprised.

A grin spread on the girls face.

'' Nicol are you interested on a night together with us? As a couples night!'' Raven asked nicely.

Nicol smiled. '' Well…I eh…'' he stammered. Raven groaned.

''Okay, just wanted to say that Meyrin was coming'' Raven said casually.

Nicol blushed.'' M-Meyrin? Well…I eh….why not!''.

Raven smirked. '' Ask the other boys too! And with that I mean Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Shinn!!''.

Nicol nodded, he was still blushing.

'' Bye Nicci-kun!'' Raven sneered. Nicol sighed deeply and walked away.

Cagalli was sitting outside on a bench. She was sunbathing. Well…you could call that. Laying in the sun with your eyes closed and your mind free…Well Cagalli was in that situation. Peaceful. But someone had to disturb her. And that someone was Athrun Zala.

'' Yo, Attha!'' he sneered. Cagalli groaned. She knew it was Athrun.

'' What do you want Zala!'' She hissed.

'' Nothing'' Athrun said easily and lay down next to her. Cagalli felt his presence near her. She felt her body tensing up.

Athrun turned to her. Her eyes where still closed.His heartbeat fastened. She was so pretty. How could he ever miss her? How could her ever bully her? Why was he so blind?

Cagalli knew that Athrun was staring at her. And those thoughts made her blush. She cursed in herself. Why was she blushing? She hoped that he didn't noticed it.

Athrun saw the blush appear on her cheeks. He grinned softly. She liked it….. He bowed for over.

Cagalli felt his breath on her face. What was that bastard planning to do to her??

He saw the curves of her face. Beautiful.Her short, spiky blond hair. His eyes wandered further over her body.

Cagalli didn't dare to open her eyes. She didn't want to see him and what he was doing. It was awfully quite!

He saw her full chest her petite waist and her slender legs. He was breathing heavily now. Her sight, her seeing like this was making him crazy. He wanted to kiss her right here and right there!He lifted his hand up and pushed her bangs away.

Cagalli's eyes flew open. She jumped up.

'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!'' She screamed.

Athrun's eyebrows flew up. '' What's your problem?''.

'' YOU ARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!'' Cagalli yelled, she stood up and ran away.

Athrun sighed. He did again. He let her be mad at him. He really needed to go to Raven. She would help him. He stood up and began to search for the duel-haired girl (for the ones who don't know, Raven has black hair but silver bangs on the front)

Cagalli ran the toilets in. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed. '' Athrun Zala'' She whispered. She splashed some water on her face. '' Why are you making me feel like this?…………''.

She studied herself in the mirror. She wasn't ugly. Not at all. Raven and Lacus always said that she was pretty. However, did Athrun thought that she was pretty? '' I don't care! That stupid crush for you is along gone!'' Cagalli hissed. She didn't want to love him anymore. He hurt her too much! Nevertheless, a part of her…..wanted to be with the navy haired boy, although he hurt her so much. Her thoughts where strangled. She needed time! Time to think about her feelings.

Shinn and Raven where discussing with each other whether the couples night must be hold by her house or his……

'' MINE SHINN!''.

'' No, MINE!!''.

'' MINE HOUSE!!''

'' NO STUPID WITCH, MINE HOUSE! WHY YOUR HOUSE??

'' BECAUSE I AM THE GIRL!!''.

'' NO GOOD REASON!!''

'' OKAY FINE! YOUR HOUSE!!''.

'' NO YOUR HOUSE!!'' Shinn yelled. Raven shrugged. '' Okay, my house you said it!''.

Shinn groaned. '' YOU FUCKING BITCH!!'' he yelled and jumped at her.

Raven yelled. '' AHHHH!!!''. They where rolling over the floor.

Athrun walked the hall in, on the other side Cagalli stepped the toilets out. They both heard the loud noise and yelling. Athrun looked at Cagalli. Cagalli shrugged.

'' SHINN!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!'' Raven screamed.

'' O, YEAH??? NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!!'' Shinn yelled. They began to punch at each other and Raven was pulling Shinn's hair while he was trying to pin her to the ground.

Cagalli gasped. She ran towards her friend. She wanted to pull Shinn off but he was too strong. Athrun ran towards the scene. He was cursing, mumbling, and believe me it weren't nice words….

'' SHINN!!'' Athrun yelled. '' RAVEN!!''.

But the two Asuka's weren't listening. Cagalli gave up and looked at the scene.Athrun groaned.

Raven was now on top. Athrun saw his chance. He grabbed the girl by her waist and lifted her up. Raven felt the sudden movement, and began to yell and scream.

'' ATHRUN PUT ME DOWN!!'' Raven yelled; she was furious. Shinn stood up, his eyes where blazing with fire. '' Raven, your dead!'' He hissed.

Athrun held her in bride style. Raven began to punch Athrun on the chest.

Cagalli grinned. '' Raven calm down! Your safe now, Athrun won't hurt you!''. Cagalli looked at Athrun and smiled. Athrun smiled back.

'' Zala! Put my cousin DOWN!!'' Shinn yelled. Athrun shook his head. '' No! You two are not going to fight again! And what was the reason for this fight?''.

Raven cocked her eyebrow. '' You can put me down Athrun!''. Athrun grinned and put her down.

'' Why where you two fighting?'' He asked again.

Shinn scoffed. '' It was about the couples night! She wanted at her home and I wanted at my house!''.

'' SO! It is going to be my house!'' Raven hissed.

'' What for couples night? Which couples??'' Athrun asked confused.

'' lets hold it by a friends night'' Cagalli whispered.

Raven shrugged. Athrun grinned. '' Am I invited?''. Shinn rolled his eyes and walked away. Athrun turned to Raven and smiled nicely.

'' yes Athrun! Your invited too! Sheesh, stop looking so nice at me!'' Raven groaned.

'' Raven!'' Athrun said.

'' I am sorry Athy-kun but…. Shinn mad me crazy! So your coming? Thats fine! I am happy'' Raven said nicely. '' By the way thanks for the help Cagalli!'' she sneered.

Cagalli smirked. '' I wanted you to win……and to win alone! Without my help!'' Cagalli said nicely and smiled warmly at her.

Athrun frowned. Why wasn't she ever smiling to him like that?

**Friday Night,**

**Raven Asuka's house**

**19.30 pm.**

Raven walked the kitchen out with a tray with food and drinks. Dearka walked up to her and grabbed the tray.

'' How nice of you!'' Raven said surprised.

Dearka grinned. And grabbed some cookies. Raven groaned. '' Why was I so blind!'' She hissed and walked away.

Shinn walked the living room in with an empty bottle. Everybody knew what he was planning to do. '' Okay, everybody, sit in a circle'' Shinn ordered. They all began to sit in a circle. '' You know how this stupid game works!'' Shinn sneered and smirked.

'' Stellar knows!!'' Stellar said happily. '' yeah we know that Stellar knows too!'' Cagalli said dryly.

'' Lets start!'' Meyrin chirped. '' Okay, Nicol, you can start!'' Shinn sneered. Nicol laughed nervously. He swirled the bottle. They all waited.It was now slowing off. It passed Yzak, Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Milly, it was slowing off by Meyrin, Stellar, Shinn and Raven. One more time……Yzak, Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Milly, Meyrin……Stellar! It stopped by Stellar.

Nicol sighed. He hoped for Meyrin. Now he had to kiss Stellar. Shinn smiled uneasy. Stellar was smiling widely.

Nicol crawled towards the girl. Stellar pouted her lips, Nicol bowed for over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Both where blushing madly.

'' Okay, Cagalli truth or dare!'' Shinn asked.

Cagalli began to think. '' Dare!'' She said firmly. Shinn sneered……………….

**Next Chapter:**

'' _KISS! KISS! KISS!! COME ON CAGALLI!! KISS!! YAY!!''_

'' _WHAT??? YOU LIKE ME!!''_

'' _This is what we are going to to!''._

'' _A d-date?? W-with m-me?? I……er…..eh…Zala….''._

'' _SHE DID WHAT!! I WILL GET THAT BITCH!!''_

**A/N: I will stop there…..you will have to review me!! To find out baby:D**

**FLAMES AND BASHING NOT ACCEPTED!!**


	12. Burning Flames

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. But I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**This chapter went out shorter then I wanted….so a few things that should have happened in this chapter will happen in the next…I am sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G- Seed, no I don't!! but I do own Raven:D**

**Burning Flames……**

Everyone looked at Cagalli. Cagalli smiled half.

'' Er…okay what must I do?'' She asked. Shinn smirked. Raven's face was one big smile.

'' Okay, Miss. Hot temper. You have to kiss someone, and not just a person…..it's..'' Shinn said, he waited for her response.

Cagalli's eye was twitching. '' Talk fast, Asuka!'' She groaned.

'' You must kiss Athrun Zala!'' Shinn whispered. Everyone gasped.

'' A-Athrun Z-Zala?? M-Must I k-kiss him???'' Cagalli asked shocked.

Shinn nodded. Athrun sweat dropped. Was she really going to kiss him?

'' Hey Cagalli! Are you scared?? Well, well, well, the all mighty Cagalli is scared for a little kiss!'' Shinn sneered.

'' Didn't expect that!'' Yzak hissed.

'' Cagalli! Come one! Stellar wants to see!'' Stellar whined.

'' Yeah, Okay, I will do it!'' Cagalli sighed.

She stood up and walked towards Athrun. She kneeled before him. Her Amber colored eyes met his Emerald green ones.

Athrun's face was calm, her face was nervous. She sighed deeply.

'' Okay,'' She said.

Suddenly Raven clapped her hands. ''_ '' KISS! KISS! KISS!! COME ON CAGALLI!! KISS!! YAY!!'' _Raven yelled.

The other friends fell in and cheered with her. '' CAGALLI! CAGALLI!! COME ON!! YAY!! KISS HIM! KISS ATHRUN!!''

Cagalli felt the heat rise to her face and Athrun felt uncomfortable.

She placed her hands on his shoulder and bowed forwards. Slowly she placed her lips on his. Athrun's hand went to her neck and pulled her further towards him.

Raven and the rest where screaming and yelling. You could hear them laugh,

But Cagalli tried to forget it and concentrated on the kiss.Athrun's heartbeat fastened. It was happening; she was truly kissing him. Slowly he opened his mouth; he let his tongue out and wanted entrance. Cagalli felt his tongue and opened her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other. They kept on kissing and where slowly moaning.

Raven looked at Lacus. Her face was confused. She knew that Athrun felt a thing for the blonde-haired woman but not that Cagalli liked him.

'' Erm….Athrun?'' Nicol said.

Athrun wasn't listening.

'' You can stop you know!'' Yzak groaned.

Kira tried to smile.

Cagalli pushed Athrun down, they where both laying on the ground now. Kissing and feeling each other. Suddenly they broke off; they needed oxygen. Cagalli was blushing madly and Athrun had a shade of pink covering his face.

'' O MY GOD!!'' Meyrin shrieked. '' You two where kissing like crazy!''.

Cagalli grinned but stood up. Quickly she walked back to her seat.

Athrun tried to sit up. A goofy smile was covering his face.

'' That was awesome!'' Dearka grinned and slapped Athrun on the shoulder.

'' Okay, now those two lover birds stopped their kissing, we can go further'' Shinn said.

'' Okay, who's next?'' Milly asked.

'' Ermm…..let me see'' Shinn murmured. Raven grabbed the bottle away from his hands.

'' Give me! Why can you choose? Why can't I?!'' Raven asked angry.

'' Cause I am the bigger one!'' Shinn hissed.

'' Your NOT!'' Raven yelled.

'' I AM!!!'' Shin yelled back.

'' You two stop it! Don't act like little children!'' Kira said.

'' Shut up Yamato!'' Shinn hissed.

'' Don't talk to Kira like that Shinn!'' Raven hissed.

'' You want some punches?"' Shinn asked and smirked. Raven frowned. '' I dare you!''.

'' STOP IT!!'' Lacus yelled.

They both looked angrily at her. Lacus shrugged.

'' I have not all day the time you know, so hurry up!'' Yzak hissed. '' Listen to him! Lets start okay!?" Milly said.

Raven nodded. She swirled the bottle, at that point, the window broke. They all jumped up. The girls began to scream and the boys ran to the window.

'' What was that?" Lacus asked scared.

'' I am going to look'' Dearka whispered.

Suddenly a bottle was thrown thru the broken window.

'' What is that?'' Meyrin asked. Kira and the other boys went to the broken window. They didn't saw anybody, they walked back.

'' I am going to call the police!!'' Stellar said and ran towards the phone. She dialed the number. She waited and waited. But she didn't heard anything. She went pale.

'' The l-line is b-broken…'' She stammered.

'' What?" Shinn asked. He walked to her.

'' The line is dead…..somebody cut it…what are we going to do!!'' She shrieked.

'' Don't panic!'' Yzak said. '' Lets try our cell phones! Maybe someone is trying to pull a sick joke on us''.

Athrun walked towards the bottle, there was some kind of liqueur in it Athrun picked it up; the bottle was open so the liqueur flowed out.

'' What is that smell??'' Kira asked.

'' That smell…..no, it can't be!'' Cagalli shrieked.

'' ITS GASOLINE!!!! '' Raven yelled. Their eyes grew wide of shock. They knew what would happen next…if this was gasoline…..someone was planning to burn this place down!

'' SOMEONE COVER THAT WINDOW!!!!!!'' Cagalli yelled. Too late….. A torch landed on the ground. In no time, the living room was in fire.

'' RUN!! RUN!!!!'' Athrun yelled. He grabbed Nicol and Cagalli by their arms and pulled them with him.

Stellar started crying, Shinn tried to calm her down.

'' Stellar doesn't want to die!!'' Stellar sobbed. Shinn groaned. The fire was fast, they would burn alive if he didn't get her out quickly.

'' STELLAR!!!'' He yelled, he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, together they ran away. They heard the others scream and someone was crying, later he knew that it was Lacus.

Suddenly an image of a girl with ruby red eyes flashed his mind. Raven! He stopped. What if she was still there? What if she burned alive?? '' SHINN DON'T STOP RUNNING!!!'' Stellar yelled and dragged him with her. They reached the front garden.

Raven and Kira grabbed each others hands and tried to run away from the flames….

There he saw Athrun, Yzak, Nicol, Milly, Lacus, Meyrin, and Dearka. Where were, Cagalli, Kira and his cousin?? He ran towards them, the police and the firefighters where already there.

'' WHERE IS RAVEN????'' He yelled and grabbed Dearka by his collar.

Dearka shook his head. '' I don't know! Kira is not here either!''.

'' Cagalli! Cagalli is not here too! Where are they!?'' Lacus sobbed.

Shinn wanted to run back. He had to find his cousin. Athrun was pale. Where was Cagalli? He pulled her with him! Where did he lost her??He ran after Shinn.

'' HEY YOU TWO!!'' A man yelled. But they both ignored it and ran further.

The fire was everywhere. And it was too dangerous to go in.

'' SHINN!! ATHRUN!!!'' Meyrin yelled.

Raven's parents arrived and her mother sobbed hardly. Her father tried to calm her down.

Shinn stepped the house in. it was warm, he could fell the flames licking his body. He tried to ignore the pain. He had to find his cousin! Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned around and saw Athrun.

'' Lets go together'' he whispered. Shinn nodded.

They ran thru the house.

'' RAVEN!! KIRA!! CAGALLI!! WHERE ARE YOU!!'' Athrun yelled and ran further.

'' RAVEN!!'' Shinn yelled.

They where in a dangerous situation. This house could break down any minute! Athrun walked the living room in. He tried to look better, it was smoky, hot and life threatening. What was that, he saw something lying on the ground. He walked towards it. It was a body. He felt the cold shivers ran thru his body. He hoped that the person would be alive…

He kneeled down and turned the person, it wasn't breathing, and the body felt real hot cause of the heat. He looked at the face.

It was Cagalli Yula Attha, his eyes grew wide of shock, and suddenly he noticed a bump on the other side. Those clothes, those colors…..that person that was laying there was Kira Yamato and beneath him was Raven. He tried to protect her.

Both of them weren't moving.

Silently tears where falling from his face. The whole building was collapsing, but he couldn't care, two of his friends and one he clearly loved where maybe death….and he couldn't do a thing.

Shinn ran the room in. When he saw his cousin, laying there. He screamed. A horrifying scream…one filled with sorrow and hatred, pain and loss………

**Next Chapter:**

'' _Will she make it???''. '' Who? The blond girl??''. '' yes!''. '' I hope so!''._

'' _Raven….is she??''. '' She is heavily wounded…and well….I can't say anything!''._

'' _Cagalli………I love you''. '' A-Athrun….''. '' Please, you don't have to say that you love me now, but please think over it''._

'' _I know that one of you red heads did it!! And I will prove IT!!''._

**A/N: I have to stop here! I know its short and stuff….but hey!**

**This story needed a lil bit tragedy!!**

**I hope everyone loved the AsuxCaga scene (where they were kissing ) because I suck with romance stuff…..**

**Who would burn the house of an Asuka??? Who could it be? Do you know it?**

**And maybe finally in the next chapter Cagalli will confess……I hope it for Athrun and all the AsuxCaga fans!**

**Don't hesitate to review!**

**Flames and Bashing not accepted**


	13. A Confession and a lot more

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. But I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G- Seed, no I don't!! but I do own Raven:D**

**A Confession and a lot more**

The gang was in the waiting room of the Hospital. Everyone was safe except for Kira, Cagalli and Raven.

Lacus and Meyrin where crying softly and Milly tried to hold down her tears. Yzak's eyes where dull and Shinn was slamming his fist against the wall. Athrun just sat on a chair, staring to nothing.

" What happened??? What did you kids do!!" Raven's mother sobbed, she was sitting on a bench together with Shinn's parents and Mayu. Lacus' mother walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

" everything is going to be okay with the children! The doctors will handle it, believe me Skye" she whispered.

" lets ask the nurses how they're doing!" Dearka whispered. A nurse walked by.

" Er Miss, we want to ask you something, we…." Dearka said but the Nurse cut him off.

" we can't talk about the situation of our patients!" She said harshly. Dearka cursed softly.

Suddenly they saw the doctor walked fast thru the halls. " DOCTOR!!!" Mayu screamed. The man turned around.

" Yes?" he said. Cagalli's father stood up. " How are our children doing?" He asked.

" Hmm…..I don't know if I…..".

" I am her father I have the right to know!" Uzumi snapped. Athrun stood up. " Will she make it?" he asked.

" Who? The blond girl?" the Doctor asked. " yes!" Athrun said. " I really hope so!" he said.

" what do you mean by that!!" Uzumi hissed. " You are the Doctor! Its you're duty to help our children!"

The doctor smiled nicely. " I know, but I don't know if you all will like the outcome!".

" WE CAN HANDLE IT!!!" Kira's mother yelled.

" Okay, let me start with the girl with the blond hair, Cagalli. Her lungs where full with gas and smoke….and her head is lightly injured, she will be up in two weeks" he said.

" She will make it?" Stellar asked.

" With the right help yes"

" And how is my cousin doing?? Tell me!!" Shinn hissed.

" Raven Asuka?" The doctor asked. Shinn nodded. " Raven is she…..".

" She is heavily wounded…..I can't say anything!!" the Doctor said.

Raven's mom jumped up and grabbed him by his collar. " TELL ME HOW MY DAUGHTER IS DOING!!!"

" Raven's back is heavily injured, her light leg is bruised, and her left arm is covered with first degree fire wounds." The Doctor said and pushed her hands softly away

" And my son? How is he doing?" Caridad asked. The Doctor cleared his throat.

" Kira, he is the worst…..he has several second degree fire wounds, his back must be operated cause swellings and other injures appeared…..the back side of his head was open, we stitched it. He is not breathing on his own…we are trying our best to keep him up" the Doctor said.

They all gasped.

" You wanted it straight and you got it straight," The Doctor said. " Now go home and get some rest". With that, he walked away.

" Yeah lets go home, I mean they have nothing with us if we don't get some sleep" Nicol whispered.

" I am staying here!" Uzumi stated.

" We too!" Shinn's mother said.

Raven's mother walked to Caridad. " I don't know how I must thank your son for saving my daughters life! If he didn't protect her with his body…..I don't know what would happen!" She sobbed. Caridad started crying too. " Don't cry Skye! Our children will make it! They're strong!" she sobbed.

Lacus' mother grabbed Lacus' hand and together they walked away. " tomorrow you can visit Kira!" she whispered. Lacus nodded slowly.

Dearka tapped Athrun on the shoulders. " lets go Athrun". Together they walked out of the Hospital.

**Two weeks later**

Athrun walked the Hospital in and bought some flowers. He sighed deeply. The doctor said that Cagalli was okay now. She had only to stay there for some test now. He knocked on the door.

" Come in" He heard her muffle. He opened the door and stepped in. Cagalli was lying in the bed. Her head was covered in bandages. A smile was on her face.

" C-Cagalli…..h-how are you doing?" Athrun asked. Cagalli shifted her gaze to the blankets.

" Cagalli?" Athrun said.

" I am doing fine" She whispered.

Athrun smiled. He walked towards the table next to her bed and placed the flowers there in a vase. Cagalli looked with interest at what Athrun was doing. He had a dreamy expression on his face. She wondered what he was thinking.

_Was he thinking about her?_

Athrun grabbed a chair and sat there. He smiled at her. Cagalli smiled back.

" I heard that you carried me away from the fire…..thank you" She whispered. Athrun shook his head. " Don't thank me, I did what everyone would do in that situation

" No, you didn't, I would run in that kind of situation" She said. They both stayed quite, seconds later they burst out laughing. Cagalli started to cough. Athrun stood up and grabbed her hand. She stared at his Emerald green eyes. She blushed slightly.

" Erm……Cagalli" Athrun whispered. She smiled. " yes Athrun".

" I wanted to say this along time ago, but I didn't know if they where the right feelings and….." he said. Cagalli pinched him softly in the hand. " Go further" She whispered.

" Cagalli…..I love you" Athrun said softly. He blushed and looked away.

Cagalli felt the blush coming at her cheeks. " A-Athrun…." She stammered.

" Please, you don't have to say that you love me now, but please think over it" Athrun said. He was now blushing madly. He let go of her hand and stood up. " Good luck, I will see you on school over a couple of days" he said.

" Athrun" Cagalli said.

" Bye Cagalli" Athrun whispered and opened the door.

" ATHRUN!!" she yelled and stood up and wanted to run towards him but her foot slide over the tip of the blanket so he fell for over. Athrun turned around and grabbed her. He held her tightly against her. Cagalli blushed madly. Athrun stroked her blond hair.

" I won't let you go" He whispered.

Cagalli closed her eyes and smiled.

_He loved her…..he bullied her, insulted her, embarrassed her several times….but he fell in love with her._

_She hated him, disgusted him, yelled at him several times….she still fell in love with him._

She sighed deeply and cleared her throat.

" Athrun….I know the answer!" She said firmly.

" Know the answer of what?" He asked.

She looked up. " Athrun Zala I love you, although you bullied me in the past, first I had a crush on you but it turned in love, I want to stay with you forever" She whispered. Athrun smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

" You have to go now, visit hour is done!" She said and pushed him away. He grinned.

" I must rest now!!" She said and smirked.

Athrun nodded and walked away. He was so happy; Cagalli was his girlfriend now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked to Kira's room.

Kira was lying on his bed. His back was hurting badly. He stared out the window. The door opened. He saw Athrun. A smile appeared on his face. " hey Athrun!" he said cheerfully.

" Hey Kira! How ya doing?" Athrun asked,

" I am doing fine, thank you! But why are you so happy?" Kira asked.

" I told Cagalli what I felt……and she accepted it!" Athrun said happily.

Kira's smile disappeared. " She said that she loved you?" He asked softly. Athrun nodded. " Isn't that great?" Athrun said excited. Kira just nodded. He didn't felt happy anymore.

" Er…Kira? Is everything okay?" Athrun asked.

Kira tried to smile. " I am fine Athrun! You can go!".

Athrun tried to smile. " Kira…..what did I do wrong? You where so happy when I entered the room and now you're sad? Why?" Athrun asked.

" I am not sad Athrun, I am just tired that's all!" Kira answered him.

Athrun shrugged. He pulled something from his bag. "here cookies! You will like it!".

" Thank you Athrun" Kira whispered, and grabbed the cookies.

" I am leaving now! See how Raven is doing!" Athrun said; he walked the door out.

_How can she love him? All the things he did to her and she still loves him? Why do I care? Why did hurt it me so much when I heard what he said? D I have feelings for…… Cagalli?_

Kira turned around in his bed and closed his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

Raven was just sitting on her bed. She could go home today. But her thoughts where somewhere else. By a certain brunette. Kira. He saved her….risking his life for her. She smiled; an image of a laughing Kira crossed her mind. How did it felt if he embraced her…..or kissed her… She shook her head. _What am I thinking? Kira is just a friend! Nothing more, I like Yzak not Kira!! How hard she tried…..she couldn't convince herself._

She heard the door going open. She looked up and saw Athrun. " ATHRUN!!!" She yelled and jumped on him.

" WOW!! Raven calm down" he said and laughed hard. In the short time that he knew her, she became one of his best friends.

" Athrun! I am so happy that you decided to visit me! Lacus and the girls just left and Shinn and Yzak where here yesterday!" She chirped. She pouted her mouth. " Didn't you bring me something?" she asked.

Athrun grinned. " I did!!" he said. He opened his bag and held a chocolate star in his hand. " Cause you're my star!!" he said nicely.

Raven's eyes where sparkling. " ATHRUN YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" She yelled and hugged him tightly.

Quickly she let go of him and ate the Chocolate Star in no time.

" You're fast with eating!" Athrun grinned. She smirked.

Suddenly her face became serious. " How is it between you and Cagalli? You visited her?" She asked. A huge smile appeared on his face. She cocked her eyebrows. " Athrun???" she said.

" I said to her how I felt…..and she feels the same!!" he said and hugged her.

" AH!!!!" she screamed. " SO YOU TWO ARE NOW OFFICIALLY A COUPLE!!" she yelled. He nodded. " THAT'S FANTASTIC!!" she screamed.

" Man Raven chill down, we heard you from the third floor and you are on the eight floor!" Dearka grinned.

Athrun and Raven looked up. " hey Dearka!" Athrun said.

" Hay Zala!" Dearka said and waved.

" We came from Cagalli," Milly said. " And we thought that we should visit you and Kira too".

" Yep, we left Lacus with Kira and Nicol and the rest is coming later, there class is not over yet!" Dearka said.

" O, me and Cagalli can go home today only Kira has to stay a little bit longer" Raven said.

" And what is official?" Dearka asked. " I could hear you scream that".

" Cagalli and Athrun are now a couple!" Raven chirped. Athrun blushed slightly.

'' You lover boy!" Dearka sneered.

" You can all go! My mother is coming soon and if she sees how crowdie it is she would go crazy" Raven said.

**Next Day**

Cagalli reached the school ports. She couldn't believe she missed school. Since Athrun confessed his feelings for her she was continues smiling. Nobody could break her day.

" Hey Trash!!" Meer sneered.

Okay _one person_ could break her day….

She turned around. "What do you want Meer?" She asked annoyed.

" I heard what happened to you…..how unlucky!" she sneered. Cagalli's eye twitched.

"You filthy slut!" she hissed. " I know that one of you red heads did it! And I will prove it!" Cagalli snapped.

Meer's mouth dropped open. "You think that I did it? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR STUPID MIND!!!" Meer yelled shocked.

" Don't act like you didn't did it Drama Queen!!" Cagalli groaned.

Meer's face changed, it was scary…

" Listen Attha, I'm maybe evil towards you but I am not heartless! Unless you forgot, that Lacus is my niece and I wouldn't hurt a family member," Meer hissed. " I am not a psycho!".

Cagalli balled her fists. " I just wanted to let you know that the police is on this case….so if you want to say something?".

Meer smirked. " I am not saying anything….and so what if the police is on the case…the police will do everything I ask them to do! Remember who I am Attha!".

Cagalli's eyes grew wide of shock. "YOU ARE CRAZY!!" She yelled.

Meer stared at her polished nails. She grinned. "I'll see you later…..Cagalli!" she sneered and laughed like a witch.

" I will get you Meer Campbell or that's the last thing I'll do" Cagalli whispered.

Meer was still laughing and walked away.

" CAGALLI!!!!"

Cagalli turned annoyed around but her annoyance changed to happiness when she saw who it was. Raven began to run towards her.

" Yo!! How ya doing!" Raven asked with a huge grin on her face.

Cagalli slapped her on her back. " I was doing fine until Meer polluted the air around me!" she said dramatically. Raven giggled.

" But how are you doing?" Cagalli asked. Raven smiled widely. " I am doing fine thank you".

" Shall we go to Djibril? I mean we had detention…..like always!" Cagalli said laughing.

Raven nodded. " My parents found out, you know about my detentions…I am dead! They said that they would tell me tonight what my punishment would be! O, Lord help me!" Raven whined.

" Don't whine but walk!" Cagalli groaned and grabbed her hand.

" CAGALLI, RAVEN WAIT!!!".

Meyrin and Stellar ran towards them. Stellar gave Raven a flying hug and Milly squished the life out of Cagalli.

" Stellar was so worried!" Stellar said sadly. Raven tapped her on the head.

" Don't worry Stellar, Raven is okay now!" Raven said nicely. Stellar gave her a flashing smile.

" Cagalli! I am so happy for you!! I heard that you and Athrun are an official couple now!!" Milly squeaked. Cagalli blushed. " Well….we…er eh yeah" She stammered. She looked away.

" Aww, Cagalli is blushing! What sweet!!" Raven sneered. " Shut up Raven!" Cagalli hissed. Raven just smirked.

" Cagalli angry???" Stellar asked. Cagalli smiled to her.

" No Stellar, Cagalli is not angry! She is only being annoyed by a fly!" Cagalli said.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. " I don't wanna know the answer…..but who is the fly?" She asked carefully.

Cagalli smirked. " You really want to know!!".

Raven sighed and walked away. " lets go to Djibril" She said tiredly.

So the four girls walked the school in. Raven and Cagalli said goodbye to Milly and Stellar and where on their way to the Principal's office.

" CAGALLI!!!"

Cagalli groaned. Why was _everybody_ yelling her name today?

Suddenly she felt someone embrace her from behind. She turned around and stared in two pair emerald green eyes. Immediately a blush appeared on her face. " A-Athrun!" She said surprised. Athrun grinned and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

" ATHRUN!!" she yelled and pushed him away. Athrun began to laugh. " What's the problem sweetie? I thought we where a couple!".

Cagalli crossed her arms before her chest. " Yes we are, but don't overdue it!" she groaned.

Athrun slide his arms around her body. " You're my Angel….my princess!" he whispered. Cagalli giggled. " stop it! I am not! I am a screamer and a hothead!".

Athrun rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. " So what, I still love you" Cagalli blushed fiercely but tightened her grip around him.

" I think I am not needed her!" Raven said nicely and walked away.

She reached the locker and dumped her jacket and school bag in.

Kira searched for his books in his locker. Suddenly he saw and image of a blonde girl. He picked up the photo and saw that it was a picture of Cagalli. But what was it doing in his locker? Of course….that was from the time that he had a crush on her. He sighed deeply. He was with Lacus now; there was no place for Cagalli in his heart only for friendship. _But why did a part of him still wanted that blonde?_

While Raven was busy with her locker, she noticed Kira. Her heart skipped a beat. '_Concentrate on your work! There is no attention for Kira!' _She saw Kira walking towards her. She closed her locker and wanted to walk away but Kira grabbed her hand.

" Hey? Where are you going?" he asked nicely.

" Erm…I t-to the p-principal!" she stammered.

Kira smiled. "Then let me walk with you!".

She nodded. He pulled her with him, still holding her hand. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

They reached the office of Djibril.

" Good luck!" Kira said and touched her cheek softly. He smiled at her and walked away.

Raven smiled. She touched the place where his hand had caressed her. She couldn't believe it. Did she forget Yzak that quickly? Did she fell in love with the boy of one of her friends? Did she fell in love with Kira Yamato???

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: Best Friends Forever??? **

" _**Cagalli, listen you're my best friend…you must know it! I think….I think that I am in love with KIRA!!!"**_

" _**What did you say Meer?". " I said that Kira likes Cagalli and….that Raven likes KIRA!!". " That BITCH!! SHE MUSTN'T TOUCH MY KIRA!!".**_

"**_Hey Yzak do you know who that fire made?". " No…but Raven is acting strangely towards me now….why?"_**

" _**Kira, why are you looking at Cagalli like that?" . " Ahh, Lacus!! I wasn't looking at Cagalli!!"**_

" **_Kira….me and Cagalli are going out together do you and Lacus want to come too?". " NO!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! I KNOW ALREADY THAT YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE". " Kira!!"._**

**A/N: Athrun and Cagalli are now together, everybody happy:D **

**No, not everybody! Kira has feelings for Cagalli and Raven at her turn falls in love with Kira.**

**Will these changes have an impact on Athrun and Cagalli's relationship?? and the friendship of the gang?? will these good friends end up as enemies only for the Love???**

**And what will Meer do…..if she finds out what Kira's little secret is?? **

**A lot of bitchiness, fights, jealousy, drama and hardships in the next chapters of this story!!**

**Please Review!1**

**Flames and Bashing not accepted!! suggestions are always welcome :3**


	14. Best friends Forever?

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. But I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G- Seed, no I don't!! but I do own Raven:D**

**Best friends forever??**

Raven turned around and walked the office of Djibril in. Djibril looked annoyed and mumbled something when he saw her coming in.

" What do you want?" he asked irritated.

Raven cleared her throat. " I….I had detention remember??? And I would be punished hard if I wouldn't report myself today" She said calmly.

Djibril nodded. " I thought that you had to report yourself a week ago??" He said while looking over his files.

Raven sweat dropped. " yes but….well I was in the Hospital and…you know I can't walk out and say: would you please let me out I have detention for school?" She said sarcastically.

Djibril groaned. " Okay, where is your henchman?" He asked.

Raven smirked. " You mean henchwoman!!".

Suddenly the door burst open and a smiling Cagalli ran in. " I am here the henchwoman! What must I do??? I will do anything!" She said cheerfully.

**10 minutes later.**

" How should I know that he would let us scrub the toilets???" Cagalli asked.

She and Raven had to clean up all the toilets of the school, with a toothbrush……

" You where the one who said: I will do anything!! Thank you very much!!" Raven hissed.

Cagalli just shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked back to the cafeteria. He saw Athrun, Yzak, Miguel and Nicol sitting there. Nicol waved at him. Kira waved back and walked towards them, he grabbed a chair and sat on it.

" hay boys!!" he said cheerfully.

" Hey Kira, and how are you doing? Does your back still hurts??" Miguel asked worried.

" When I stand to long, but for the rest its okay, thanks that you asked" Kira said nicely.

Miguel smirked.

Kira looked at Athrun he had a necklace on he never saw before. Athrun noticed where Kira was looking at and grinned.

" Yes Kira??" Athrun said.

" Erm…nothing!" Kira said quickly.

" Why are you looking than so intensely at my necklace??" Athrun asked with a smirk.

Kira sweat dropped. " Erm….well….eh…." He stammered.

Yzak sighed and said " Maybe he is asking himself where did you got that necklace from? Sheesh".

Athrun smiled and said " Cagalli gave me it was from her mother she said……I could have it, if I wouldn't loose it that it".

" How sweet!! Isn't that just cute Nicol!!" Miguel squeaked. Nicol smirked.

" Yeah Miguel, I mean look, Athrun is blushing, so he isn't that cool, good looking Casanova after all!!!" Nicol sneered.

Yzak began to laugh, Kira just stayed quite.

Athrun looked worriedly at Kira, why wasn't he laughing with him. Why did he look so down?

" I am going to get some food I will be back soon " Kira announced and walked away.

" What his problem??" Yzak asked annoyed.

" He is just getting some food Yzak!!" Nicol said.

" I know what he means, Kira is acting weird!" Athrun said.

Miguel smirked. " Maybe he is in love!!".

Yzak and Nicol began to laugh. " Kira in love?? I thought he was with Lacus??" Yzak asked himself.

" You said it yourself Yzak, he _was _with Lacus" Nicol said.

Soon they all began to laugh, except for Athrun who didn't liked the idea of Kira being in love…he didn't know why but he felt threatened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna, Flay, and Meer where sitting in the garden of the school.

" Who started that fire in that Asuka's house?" Luna asked.

" I don't know, I mean that Cagalli thing thought that I did it!!!" Meer said horrified.

" How could she accuse you of something like that!!" Flay asked angrily.

" I have no idea, I am not psychopathic!! " Meer snapped.

" we have to take her, I mean she is such an annoying thing, a needle in the eye!" Luna hissed.

" You know what I heard! That she and Athrun are officially a couple!!" Luna snarled.

Meer gasped. " WHAT, HE AND ATTHA A COUPLE, WHAT THE FUCK!!" Meer yelled.

Flay bowed towards Luna and whispered " I know she would blow up!!". Luna nodded and grinned.

Meer stood up and walked away.

" Where are you going???" Flay asked.

Meer turned around, her eyes blazing with fire. " I am going to talk to Athrun and ask for explanation!! I was mend to be his GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled.

" B-But Meer!!" Flay whined.

" NOOOOOOO" Meer yelled and ran away.

Luna sighed. " I already gave up on him, I mean Shinn is way better!!".

Flay cocked and eyebrow. " Shinn is better?? Are you right in your mind! KIRA IS SO MUCH HOTTER!".

Luna's face become mad. " SHINN IS HOTTER!".

" KIRA"

" SHINN"

"KIRA"

"SHINN".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meer searched for Athrun; she walked to Meyrin and grabbed her by the shoulders. Meyrin looked scared, she didn't talked to Meer since she befriended Cagalli and Raven.

" Don't be scared Mey!! I won't hurt you, at least not now, I need you!" Meer sneered.

Meyrin looked really scared by hearing those words come out of Meer's mouth.

" W-What d-do you want m-me t-to do f-for you??" She stammered.

A devilish grin appeared on Meer's face.

" Not much, just tell me where Athrun is?? O, yeah and where Cagalli is!!" She asked.

" Erm….A-Athrun is in t-the cafeteria and C-Cagalli I don't know" She stammered.

Meer narrowed her eyes. " You do know where Cagalli is and if you don't tell me where she is I will personally rip all of your precious hair out of you head!" Meer hissed.

Meyrin gulped. " Cagalli is s-scrubbing the toilets!!" She blurted.

A satisfied smile came on Meer's evil face.

" Cagalli is scrubbing the toilets?? That's too good to be true!!" Meer said and laughed hard and maniacally.

Meyrin flinched.

Soon Meer let Meyrin go and walked away.

Meyrin cursed herself for being that weak. Why did she tell her where Athrun was? Why did she embarrass Cagalli by saying that she was scrubbing the toilets? Nobody had to know it!! She was such a stupid little girl!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun and the ones that where sitting with him around the table where talking and laughing with each other. Kira didn't return and it didn't bother anybody except for Athrun of course.

"Look who's coming!!" Yzak said annoyed.

They all looked up. They saw Meer walking towards them with a flirty smile on her pretty face.

" Hay Meer!!" Nicol said nicely.

"Hey Nicol! How are you doing?" She asked politely.

Nicol smiled. " I am doing fine and you?".

Meer grinned. "Thank you that you ask it Nicol, I am fine!!".

" What in the world did you brought here?" Yzak asked.

" Silly Yzak, I am here for Athrun!" Meer chirped.

" Hooray, how could we forget that!!" Miguel sneered.

Meer giggled.

" Athrun can I talk to you, alone??" Meer asked.

Athrun smiled. " yes of course Meer!" he said.

Dearka rolled his eyes. " Yes of course Meer!!" He squeaked.

Miguel and Yzak burst out laughing and Nicol smiled. Athrun sighed and looked meaningfully at Meer. Meer grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the rest.

"What does he want from him?" Nicol asked.

"She wants HIM!" Miguel answered him.

"Him?" Dearka said confused.

" yes, him!" Yzak repeated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang of Cagalli where sitting on the schools chairs. Raven and Cagalli had a break from their detention.

Cagalli was playing with her school bag, Milly was looking at her pictures, Lacus was studying her new song, and Raven was walking fashion for Stellar and Meyrin. Soon Raven was tired of all that showing and sat down next to Cagalli.

" Yo Cagalli, I have to tell you something, can I talk to ya alone!" Raven whispered. She looked sneakily at Lacus.

Cagalli nodded, they both stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Milly asked.

" Erm…to the toilets" Cagalli said hastily and dragged Raven along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Meer where standing against a wall.

" Yes Meer??" Athrun said.

" Athrun I heard that you and Cagalli are a couple is that true??" Meer asked.

Athrun grinned. " yes, but why do ask??".

" erm…I thought you hated her?? And didn't like her!" Meer hissed.

Athrun cocked and eyebrow.

" Meer, what is your point??" Athrun asked irritated.

Meer groaned. " My point is: why are you dating that bitch!!".

" Cagalli is not a bitch!!" Athrun hissed and clenched his teeth.

" No, She is a Whore, exactly like you said!!" Meer sneered.

" If that was all Meer, I am leaving" Athrun said and walked away. " And Meer" he said and turned around. " Don't talk to me anymore!".

Meer just stood there dumfounded; she groaned and walked to a nearby toilet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the girls toilets and walked in.

" What is the problem??" Cagalli asked.

Raven sighed deeply. "Cagalli, listen you're my best friend…you must know it! I think….I think that I am in love with KIRA!!!"

Cagalli's eyes grew wide of shock.

Meer who was sitting in one of the toilets, listened carefully

Raven blushed. " I, I don't know how! I mean I thought that I liked Yzak but….Since a week a go or longer I am just only thinking about Kira!!".

Cagalli grinned.

" What is so funny??" Raven asked.

" This whole situation, its no problem that you like Kira!! Your still a teenager, its normal!!" Cagalli said nicely.

" And what about Lacus if she finds out?" Raven asked.

" Lacus won't find out and if she would, what can she do about it???" Cagalli sneered.

Raven grinned. " Okay, I mean he would never fall for me, that's for sure…..".

" You never know, maybe he is thinking about you right now!!" Cagalli said cheerfully.

An evil grin spread over Meer's face, this was good blackmail…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira thought about a certain blond girl with amber colored eyes. What was going on with him? Why was his mind always filled with her, instead of his own girlfriend Lacus? Lacus was everything you wanted, okay sometimes boring but for the rest she was kind and that was what counted!

However, he had the feeling that he was jealous about Athrun and Cagalli's relationship. Could he talk with her without getting too much attention on it, he didn't wanted that someone thought that he liked her lit bit too much.

" Kira???" Lacus said.

Kira looked up; a small smile came on his face. "Hay, Lacus, how are you doing??".

"I am fine, but why are you here so alone?" Lacus asked.

" I just needed some rest that's all, why are all your friends anyway? Erm….Cagalli??" Kira asked in a matter of fact voice.

Lacus cocked her eyebrow. "Cagalli and the rest of my friends are somewhere else; I heard from Nicol that you just walked away so I wanted to check that out!" Lacus said and placed her hands on her hips.

Kira shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli and Raven where out of the toilets and where walking with Shinn, Stellar and Rusty towards the garden of the school. Lacus saw Cagalli and the rest but she stayed quite.

Kira looked up and saw his friends, but his attention was only by Cagalli. She was laughing and had the time of her life; she had a tight red shirt and black shorts on, together with a black cap. It suited her perfect!

Lacus looked sneakily at her boyfriend and then switched her gaze to Cagalli. Why Kira looking at Cagalli like that???

" Kira, why are you looking at Cagalli like that?" Lacus asked annoyed.

" Ahh, Lacus!! I wasn't looking at Cagalli!!" Kira said hastily and tried to grin.

Lacus just pouted her mouth.

" Is Cagalli prettier then me??" She asked suddenly.

Kira sweat dropped. " Of course not!! Lacus how could you think like that, I would never cheat on you especially not with Cagalli!!" he said scared.

" What is Cagalli not good enough for you then??" Lacus asked almost angry.

Kira cocked an eyebrow. What was her problem?? He just said that Cagalli would never take her place and now she was suddenly protecting her???

" I didn't mean it on that way, I mean that Cagalli would never take your place in! I love you Lacus and nobody else!!" He said and hugged her.

Lacus hugged him back, trying to stay calm. What she had seen was the truth, Kira was looking at Cagalli and not on a friendship way!! Nevertheless, she would see, she didn't want to loose Kira only because of her own speculations!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meer ran out of the toilets, towards the garden of the school. She passed Cagalli and her friends.

" Yo Meer, where is the fire!!" Rusty said cheerfully.

Meer turned around and smiled. " I am searching for the girls, did ya saw them??" She asked.

Rusty shook his head.

" Okay, doesn't matter at all, I will find them!!!" Meer said cheerfully and ran further.

" MEER!! WE'RE HERE!!" Flay yelled and waved to show where they were.

Meer began to smile widely.

" hey girls, you must listen! I have the biggest gossip of the school!! At least that is what I think! And what my research said….." Meer whispered. Luna and Flay where both smirking.

" Tell!!" Flay demanded.

"First, I think that Kira likes Cagalli!!!!" Meer said. Luna's eyes grew wide of shock and Flay frowned.

" What did you say Meer?" Flay asked.

" I said that Kira likes Cagalli and….that Raven likes KIRA!!" Meer said

" That BITCH!! SHE MUSTN'T TOUCH MY KIRA!!" Flay yelled and stood up.

" Where is she??" Flay hissed.

Luna pulled her back down. " Shut up! Not the whole school must know it!!" She hissed.

" Don't tell anything!! Its our little secret, we will use it, it will come in handy!" Meer sneered and smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Yo Cagalli, I am going back to Azreal, I need some stuff for my project!!" Raven said.

" Okay, I will see you in the class!!" Cagalli said.

Raven grinned and walked away.

Cagalli looked around and saw Lacus and Kira sitting next to each other.

She walked towards them and sat down.

" Hey!" She said and slapped Kira on the shoulder.

Kira tried not to blush and said hay.

Lacus noticed and looked away. Maybe he was just…….not concentrated!

"Lacus, how is your new song?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus smiled. " Its really hard, but Nicol is helping, he is guiding me with the piano, so it will be beautiful".

"Lacus is good in singing!!" Kira said in an attempt to be nice to her.

Lacus smiled at him. "Thank you Kira!!".

" Do you saw Athrun???" Cagalli asked.

" No, I didn't!" Kira said harsh.

" Kira!!" Stellar said who sat down next to Lacus.

" I am sorry, I don't know where Athrun is!!" Kira said and smiled at Cagalli. Cagalli smiled back.

" Erm….Kira do you have plans??" Lacus asked.

" No" Kira answered.

" Er…Shall we….." Lacus said but Shinn interrupted her. " Yo Kira, do you want to help with that project???".

" Yes, When can we start???" Kira asked.

" Well….er…now? Cause tonight I must go to Raven. Her mother is dating another man, and Raven doesn't like that, so she wanted me to stay with her" Shinn said.

"Another man? What does Shinn mean that?" Stellar asked.

" Raven doesn't have a father anymore, so her mother is constantly dating other men, it really hurts her….she stays a lot in my house, she is happier that way" Shinn whispered.

" She never told me that" Cagalli said softly.

" She doesn't like to talk about it, so I will shut up" Shinn said annoyed.

" Lets go Shinn!" Kira said, at that moment Athrun jumped on Cagalli.

" Hey sweetie!" Athrun said and kissed Cagalli on the lips.

Cagalli pushed him away and grinned.

" Hay Athrun, I was searching for you!!" She said and slapped him softly on the head.

Athrun laughed and hugged her tightly.

Kira looked jealously at them.

Lacus saw Kira looking at Athrun and Cagalli. She bowed to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Kira looked stunned. " Why did you did that for?" he asked.

Lacus looked surprised. " Why wouldn't I??" She asked.

" Leave it, Shinn lets go, bye guys!" Kira said and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Thank you for the information Mister Azrael!!!" Raven said happily and walked away.

" Raven!! Hey, Raven!!" Yzak yelled.

Raven turned around and saw Yzak, she sweat dropped. What did he wanted???"

" Er….hay Yzak!!" She said.

" Erm….hay, er….how are you feeling?? Are some places still hurt?" he asked worried.

" No, sometimes my head but nothing more" She said.

" Err….Okay., I was wondering if you wanted to…..er…." Yzak said.

Raven gulped, she hoped that he wasn't going to ask her out!!

" Would you…..if you have time that it, do you want….er…eat some pizza after school time and….then …er…just walk?" Yzak asked and shifted his gaze towards the ground. He felt that he was blushing.

Normally Raven would blush if Yzak had asked this, but now she was feeling nothing than……nothing only nothing!!

" I am sorry Yzak, I can't! my mom….we have er…..visit today I am sorry!" Raven said.

Yzak frowned. " Two days ago you said the same!!, what is going on with you? Don't you…..er….leave it" Yzak said and walked away, embarrassed.

Raven felt sad, how could she treat Yzak like that? Only because of Kira? And Kira didn't even liked her!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING!!!!!

Everyone went to his classes. Yzak and Dearka where sitting next to each other.

"Hey Yzak do you know who that fire made?" Dearka asked

" No…but Raven is acting strangely towards me now….why?" Yzak asked.

Dearka cocked an eyebrow. " Maybe she likes someone else now? I mean you didn't treat her THAT nice you know!" Dearka said.

Yzak groaned. " What do you mean, I was always was nice to her".

Dearka grinned. " DO you really believe that!!

Yzak frowned. Didn't she liked him anymore??? Why??? He would find that out, and if he knew which boy she liked he would squeeze the life out of him!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun watched Kira with interest and smiled he had an idea to make him happy again.

" Kira….me and Cagalli are going out together do you and Lacus want to come too?".

" NO!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! I KNOW ALREADY THAT YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE" Kira yelled frustrated and walked away.

" Kira!!" Cagalli said worried and walked after him.

Athrun looked at Lacus, Lacus shrugged.

" What is Kira's problem??" Athrun asked.

" I don't know Athrun, I don't know" Lacus whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Chapter: Past Love, Future liking**_

" _**Who do you like Kira? Me or someone else???"**_

" _**Raven where are you going?? I though we where on a date???".**_

" _**Is this true Meyrin, does Kira like Cagalli?? Why is he playing with me then???**_

" _**Kira, I am your best friend, tell me what the problem is??". " You are the problem Athrun".**_

" _**Yes, I am Meer Campbell, and you are the former boyfriend of Cagalli?? She never told me that". " Are you the best friend of Cagalli???". " Sort of!!".**_

" _**Dearka, are you dating me or Luna!!!". " Milly…I..". " Answer me are you dating me or Luna. " Erm…both???".**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N: Athrun and Cagalli are now together, everybody happy :D **

**No not everybody! Kira has feelings for Cagalli and Raven at her turn falls in love with Kira. And what about the rest????**

**Will these changes have an impact on Athrun and Cagalli's relationship??**

**And what will Meer do…..if she finds out what Kira's little secret is?? Former boyfriend of Cagalli?????**

**Please Review!1**

**Flames and Bashing not accepted!!**


	15. Past Love,future Liking, a school trip

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. Nevertheless, I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**Also I want to thank ****Rebaqu ****for giving me a lot of good idea's for this story thank you so much! I love you and you know it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own G- Seed, no I don't!! but I do own Raven:D**

**Past Love, Future liking****, and a School trip!**

Meyrin had heard the conversation of the three red heads. Kira liked Cagalli and Raven liked Kira? How could she tell her friends this? At least Cagalli knew it but that was only because Raven had told her. She had to find Lacus and tell it her, if she wouldn't let her be hurt in the end.

Meyrin ran away and searched for Lacus; she saw pink hair and recognized it as Lacus Clyne. Lacus was still sitting with Athrun under the tree where Kira and Cagalli had left them.

"Lacus I have to speak with you!" Meyrin said hastily.

Lacus looked up and nodded. "I will be right back Athrun" she said and stood up.

"Lacus, I heard something from Meer and I really wanted to let you know" Meyrin whispered.

"And that is?" Lacus asked.

"Meer said that Kira liked Cagalli" Meyrin said and looked sadly at her friend.

Lacus' eyes grew wide of shock.

" Is it true Meyrin, does Kira like Cagalli?? Why is he playing with me then??" Lacus whispered, she felt the tears sting in her eyes.

"It can be rumors Lacus! I mean it was Meer who said it, and she is so predictable maybe she knew that I was standing there," Meyrin said cheerfully. " So, she was acting like a bitch again".

Lacus' face cheered up, her eyes smiled again.

"Yeah, Meer just knew that you where in the area" Lacus said.

"Okay, I am going, I think that Nicol is waiting for me in the library" Meyrin said and blushed slightly.

"Is there something between you and Nicol??" Lacus asked and grinned.

" Erm…well there is not something, but I think there can be something between us" Meyrin whispered.

" O Meyrin!! You like Nicol!!" Lacus chirped.

Meyrin covered her face with her hands and shook her head in the process. Lacus placed her hand on Meyrin's shoulder and smiled.

" I…..I don't know if he would like me!!" Meyrin said and sighed deeply.

" Of course he will, how could he resist you??" Lacus said.

" There are tons of girls who like him, I mean what makes me so special?" Meyrin asked sadly.

" You are Meyrin Hawke, the girl that was with him when his Mom was in the hospital, the girl that helped him with his detention, the girl that didn't ran after him, the girl that he can laugh with! The only girl he likes is you Meyrin!!" Lacus said firmly.

Meyrin tried to smile. "Maybe your right, but he never said something!".

Lacus began to laugh. "Meyrin! He decided that you would be his date a couple of weeks ago remember!! He likes you more than you think, he is just too shy!".

"Okay, I will go now, you go back to Athrun" Meyrin joked.

Lacus giggled and pushed the pig-tailed girl away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli go away!" Kira hissed and placed his bag on a bench, where he seconds later began to sit. Cagalli shook her head and sat next to him; she grabbed his hand and pinched softly.

Kira looked up, he felt his cheeks burn, and quickly he took his hand back. Cagalli's eyes grew wide of shock.

"Erm Kira? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No Cagalli, you can leave me alone" Kira whispered and looked away.

"Kira, we're friends, come on lets talk!" Cagalli pleaded, and she hated to plea.

"Cagalli, really there is nothing. I was only stressed for the exams nothing more" Kira assured her.

Cagalli smirked. "Okay if you say so".

Kira stared at his bag. Cagalli frowned. "Hey Kira, shall we go back to Athrun and Lacus??" She asked.

Kira nodded. Cagalli grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to her boyfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DEARKA OUT!!!!" Azrael yelled.

Yzak grinned and looked at his best friend. Dearka sighed and stood up.

"Bye class!!" he said cheerfully.

"BYE DEARKA!!" The class yelled back.

Dearka opened the door and walked away. He saw Luna standing in the hallway; he walked up to her.

" Yo Luna!" He said and grinned.

Luna looked up and smiled seductively, she had the perfect plan. "Hay Dearka" She whispered. Dearka felt himself heated up at the sound of those words. Luna pushed herself against him and snored like a cat. Dearka couldn't hold himself.

"Er…Luna, what are you doing?" he asked.

" Dearka Elthman" She whispered and rubbed herself over him. She would get him. Dearka, the playboy that he was grabbed her waist and pushed her harder against himself and moaned softly.

" Wanna heat kiss on your lips?" She asked.

" Why are you asking sexy lady" Dearka answered.

Luna locked her lips with the tanned boy and opened her mouth half. She felt his tongue over her own; she moaned softly and began to suck his tongue.

Milly sang in herself one of the newest songs of Linkin Park. When she passed the corner she heard, people moan. She cocked an eyebrow and peaked. Her eyes grew wide of shock, there he was her boyfriend, well, dating partner Dearka Elthman making out with Number One Bitch Lunamaria Hawke!!

She couldn't hold her anger anymore.

" DEARKA ELTHMAN WHAT IN THE WORLD IS IN YOUR MIND, YOU BASTARD!!" She screamed and run towards Luna and pushed her away.

Luna just smirked and Dearka looked dumbfounded.

" Er…Milly I, I can explain!" Dearka said nervously.

Luna straightened her mini skirt and just walked away, she had her fun for today.

" EXPLAIN??? YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN ELTHMAN!!" Milly screamed and wanted to slap him across the face.

" Listen Luna she started and…." Dearka stammered.

Milly regained her calm." Dearka, are you dating me or Luna!!!".

" Milly…I..".

" Answer me are you dating me or Luna" Milly asked again

" Erm…both???" Dearka said stupidly.

SLAM

Milly slapped him; it was so hard that even the classroom next to them could hear it, because the nearby doors opened and Mwu stepped out. He looked questionably at them.

"There is nothing!" Milly hissed and stamped away, seconds later she ran away.

Mwu looked at Dearka. "Explanation?" he asked.

" I had it with the explanations, I quit!" Dearka said and walked away, ashamed for everything.

Mwu just shrugged and returned to his lessons.

" As you all know many girls won't like it if you cheat on them and say that you date her and the other girl at the same time, so never say: I date you both, or else you will end up like Dearka Elthman!" Mwu sneered and burst out laughing, his class looked confused……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Stellar wants to play with the fishes in the water!" Stellar said happily.

Shinn grinned and stared at his girlfriend. Stellar had a pink knee length dress on; it was the same style like her blue one. She was swirling, swirling, and laughing hard.

"Stellar, do you want to go the ocean some day?" Shinn asked.

Stellar looked up. "Does Shinn wants to bring me there??" Stellar asked.

Shinn nodded.

"Thank you Shinn! You made Stellar happy!!" Stellar squeaked and hugged him tightly.

Shinn hugged her back and kissed her lightly on the cheek, he saw her blush slightly.

At that he kissed her again.

" I love you Stellar" Shinn whispered.

"Stellar…… Stellar loves you too Shinn!" Stellar stammered and buried her face in his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your back??" Athrun said and stared at his friend and girlfriend.

" Yes!" Cagalli said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek.

" Kira, are you still, erm…frustrated?" Athrun asked. " No I am not, I am sorry Athrun" Kira said and smiled.

Lacus looked at Kira, she could still hear what Meyrin had told her, of course if was not true, but it could be true! She saw Kira looking at Cagalli on a weird way thirty minutes ago, could he be in love her??

" So, Are we all going on that date??" Cagalli asked.

Kira looked at Lacus who at her turn looked at Athrun who smiled. " That's then settled!!" Cagalli said.

"I HATE HIM!!!".

They all turned around and saw Milly ran towards them, she was crying.

Cagalli stood up and ran towards her. "Milly! What is wrong?" She asked worried.

Milly kept on sobbing and didn't say anything.

" Milly??" Lacus said.

" I h-hate h-him!!!" Milly stammered and tried to wipe her tears.

Cagalli embraced the auburn haired girl. Milly just let it all flow over her. She didn't want to see _him_ ever again!

Athrun and Kira looked confused at each other.

" Milly who do you hate?" Kira asked nicely.

The girl looked up, her blue eyes filled with tears. " D-Dearka!! I h-hate him, he j-just kissed L-Luna!!".

Lacus' mouth dropped open, Athrun cocked an eyebrow, Kira frowned and Cagalli's eyes grew wide of shock.

" He c-cheated on you!!" Lacus blurted out.

Milly looked away.

" Calm down Milly, its just a stupid boy who thinks that he is pretty" Cagalli hissed.

Athrun turned around and faced the blond girl. " Don't talk about Dearka like that okay! He is maybe a playboy but that doesn't mean that he is now suddenly bad!" He snarled.

Cagalli groaned. " he kissed Luna damnit! Of course he is bad, who do you think I am Athrun? Milly is one of my friends, and no boy is going to treat her on this way!"

Kira sighed. " Athrun didn't mend that Cagalli, he means that whatever Dearka did that he must have a particular good reason to do so!".

" Are you know defending him Kira?" Lacus asked.

" No I am not," Kira said. " I am just being reasonable!".

"Whatever, before we take conclusions," Athrun said and looked angrily at Cagalli. " Lets hear Dearka's story!".

Cagalli frowned angrily.

Milly was in her thoughts by her tanned boyfriend. _How could you do this to me Dearka?? Why did you do this to me?_

Athrun looked sneakily at Kira while the said boy and the two girls tried to calm Milly down.

He thought about how the boy constantly looked at Cagalli. He knew they become good friends in the short time they knew each other. But Athrun could have sworn that he saw another glint in Kira's eyes when he looked at the blond. A sort of love……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was just sitting on the ground in the big hall of the school; suddenly she felt that someone tapped her on her shoulder. The girl looked up and stared in a pair of brown/orange eyes.

" M-Miguel?" She said surprised.

" Hay kid" Miguel said and leaned against the wall, while he was looking at her face.

Raven felt the heat rise to her cheeks so she stood up, to feel more comfortable.

" Is there any problem, I mean we didn't talked a lot since I came here" Raven sneered.

Miguel smirked and smiled seductively.

" There is no problem, I just wanted to talk with ya honey" Miguel sneered back.

Raven rolled her eyes and tried to remain her calm.

"Miguel if you're here to annoy me I will slap ya in the face" She hissed.

Miguel began to laugh. " Why should I annoy you? Your so cute, you're the feminine Shinn".

" Argh….shut up Ayman!" Raven hissed and walked away.

" See ya in the club tonight, maybe we can share rooms when we are going on that school trip of next week!" Miguel said and grinned.

Raven walked fast away from the blond boy. Miguel was hot of course, but sometimes she got the creeps out of him. Maybe he could be nice, but she didn't want to hang out with him that much too find that out!

Suddenly her cell phone went off.

" Yes with the girl who thinks the she the best and is!" Raven said cheerfully.

" _er…hay its me Yzak" Yzak said._

" O, hay Yzak!" Raven said. She was wondering what he wanted.

" _Erm…I was thinking about ya and well, I thought you would made up your mind, would you go out and eat a pizza with me?" Yzak asked shyly._

" Yzak I already told you I couldn't cause my mom has a new boyfriend and er.." Raven said.

" _I know but…huh, okay" Yzak said annoyed._

" Maybe I can just sneak out, okay Yzak I will go with you" Raven said.

" _YES!, I mean okay I will see ya in Pete's about, well at six o'clock" Yzak sa_id.

" Okay" Raven said.

" _Bye!" Yzak said and hung up._

Raven sighed, she would be in big trouble with her mother.

**Pete's Pizzeria, 06.00 PM**

Yzak saw Raven coming towards him, with a small smile on her face.

" hey Yzak" She said.

" hay" Yzak said.

" Okay, ehem, I can't stay long you know that" Raven said. Yzak nodded and ordered some pizza for them.

They started eating, while eating his pizza Yzak kept on looking at her. Raven felt that he was looking at her and smiled up to him.

The last few days she was wondering if she liked Kira or Yzak. She had all the reasons to like Yzak. He was handsome, hot tempered, mouthy, strong, and trustful. But why Kira? She never ever paid attention to the brunette, so why now? Was it only because he had saved her from the fire? How could she call that love?

Her head was hurting, she liked Yzak, maybe loved him more than she knew! Maybe she blushed when Kira was around her bur she felt comfortable when Yzak was with her, secretly she liked when he called her for the dinner, should she give him a chance??

Yzak saw that Raven was looking intensely at her food. What was she thinking about? Didn't she like him anymore? He really thought that she liked him; he knew for sure that he didn't liked her, loved her more then anything!

However, Yzak was not the kind of boy who shouts that over the trees, he would keep it a secret and would wait what she would say; he hoped that he didn't waited too long.

" I am sorry Yzak but mom is calling wait a second!" Raven said.

Yzak nodded.

" Yes mom?" Raven said.

" Didn't I told you to come here? Shinn is already here and he is waiting together with Mark!" Skye ( Raven's mother) said.

" B-But mom, I am here, well mom!!" Raven whined.

" No Moms girls, beside you where grounded, so come back home NOW!!" Skye yelled.

" Okay" Raven whispered and hung up.

She looked sadly at Yzak and stood up.

" Raven where are you going?? I though we where on a date???" Yzak said.

Raven's mouth dropped open. Yzak felt his cheeks burn and looked away.

" I mean, I thought well, you know you where still eating so why would you go?".

Raven smiled and looked down at her feet. " I am sorry Yzak, my mom said that I must go home, I am so sorry".

Yzak clenched his teeth; he tried his best not shout. Why was she like this?

" Again I am sorry Yzak" Raven whispered and walked sadly away.

She left Yzak sitting there, all alone.

" FINE GO AWAY! I JUST HAD IT WITH YOU, I AM TRYING TO BE NICE AND WELL, I THOUGHT WE HAD MORE THEN JUST FRIENDSHIP BUT I WAS WRONG!!" Yzak yelled and fisted the table and tried to hold the rest of his mournful anger in….

Raven could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. Why did she treat him like that? Why didn't she just ignored her mother and stayed with Yzak? She sighed.

Yzak wouldn't talk to here anymore she was sure about it. The reality had struck her, she never loved Kira, and never had she just thought that! The one she loved the most was so close to her that she didn't even noticed it. Yzak Jule.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week later**

Cagalli could feel the heat in the air. Raven and Yzak weren't even looking at each other, Dearka and Milly didn't talked with each other since that faithful day, and Kira was a lit bit off the world when Athrun talked to him. She didn't know what happened to her dear friends. Now there where standing in front of the school bus, waiting for the teachers.

Her class was going on a school trip to Paris, she really liked the idea, but with her friends acting like old ladies in a bar annoyed her. She saw Rau coming with a notebook, and a smirk on his face.

" Hay my students!" Rau cheered.

" Bring it on!" Auel grinned and slapped Rau on his back.

Rau glared at him behind his sunglasses, but Auel gave him such a cute look that he sighed and looked away.

" Okay, as you all know where are going to Paris, we are going to sleep in a hotel that the school arranged for us" Rau said.

" So we are going to share?" Flay asked.

Rau nodded.

"Boys with boys and stuff like that or just all the genders mixed up?" Rusty asked.

"Mixed up, I have no idea why Azrael wanted this, because I think it's bad, but he wanted it. Don't worries there are separated beds!" Rau said.

"Damn! Why separated?" Dearka whined.

" Why? Did you this time want the hard stuff you stupid, untruthfully damn, playboy!" Milly hissed.

" You didn't even let me explain the situation, girl!" Dearka hissed.

"Explanation what? You where making out with Lunamaria Hawke! I don't need any further explanation!" Milly hissed back.

"You two stop it, not the whole world needs to know your pathetic bickering!" Rau sneered.

" Argh…okay!" Dearka said. "But I am still saying that Miriallia Hawwe is not a good listener!".

" WHY YOU!!" Milly yelled.

" STOP IT!!" Cagalli yelled. "YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN, JUST SHUT UP AND LET RAU TALK, DAMN!!".

"Thank you Cagalli!" Rau said. Cagalli smirked.

"Okay, here are the following names; Cagalli and Shinn are sharing one room".

"What?" Shinn said angrily. "I don't want to share with her!". " Do you think I want to share with you??" Cagalli hissed.

Athrun looked jealously at Shinn, how could he get that room with Cagalli??

Cagalli saw Athrun frowning, and smirked. " hey Athrun! I will have the fun of the world together with Shinn!" She joked.

Athrun just looked plain serious.

" No more comments, I am saying it only once!! Athrun and Milly, Raven and Miguel, Lacus and Nicol, Kira and Meyrin, Yzak and Stellar, Dearka and Luna, Auel and Flay, Rusty and Meer, that was it, now step in the bus!" Rau said.

They where all mocking except for a few of them. The girls ran to the backside of the bus and the boys placed themselves in the front. Milly looked sadly out the window. Soon the bus began to drive them to the airport.

" Milly, is everything okay?" Stellar asked nicely.

" NO, Dearka is sharing a room with that whore, how can I be okay??" Milly hissed.

Raven and Cagalli sighed.

" Listen Milly, snap out of it!" Cagalli said. " I mean, do you see me crying over Athrun?".

Raven laughed. "Yeah, look who I ended up with, Miguel Ayman, he is creepy!!".

" hey Lacus, would you mind if I switched with you?" Meyrin asked shyly.

Lacus smiled. " Yeah sure why not? I mean so can I be with Kira and you with Nicol!". Meyrin nodded happily and waved at Nicol who turned around and gave her a flashing smile that made her blush.

"You two are so lucky," Raven said. "Miguel is the hell on earth!".

"Do you have a particular someone in your mind to share a room with?" Milly asked. "No, but really everyone is better then Miguel!" Raven whined.

"He can be very nice you know" Lacus said.

"Well, I hate his guts just like that Shani guy" Cagalli said. "I am happy that he is not with us!".

" I think I have an idea!!" Cagalli said evilly.

The girls moved closer to her. " What is it?" Stellar asked.

" Something to get the boys….." Cagalli whispered. "Awesome, I want to get that Elthman!" Milly whispered.

" Okay, when we arrive at the hotel I will tell the plan" Cagalli whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I am going to make Dearka mine" Luna whispered.

"Good luck, I have to get Athrun, quickly!" Meer said.

" I thought he was Cagalli's boyfriend! So what are you going to do?" Flay asked.

"Simple, using my information, if he hears that his so called best friend is in love with his girlfriend, he will freak out and then he will be mine," Meer whispered.

"Smart, when are ya going to say it?" Luna asked. "Soon enough, soon enough" Meer whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, I don't want to share a room with Cagalli" Shinn whined.

"I will gladly switch with you!" Athrun said and smirked.

"Yeah but that means that I am going to end up with Milly" Shinn said.

"What is wrong with Milly?" Rusty asked.

"Nothing what I mean is…" Shinn said. "You mean she is not Stellar," Yzak said.

"Exactly, shall we switch?" Shinn asked. Yzak sighed. "Okay, let's switch".

"WHAT!!" Athrun yelled and jumped up. "And what about me, I wanted to share with Cagalli!!".

"Then we will switch again" Yzak said dryly.

Athrun's eyes brightened up. "Thank you so much Yzak! You're the best!".

"Yeah you're welcome" Yzak said and glared at Miguel.

"Problems?" Miguel asked and smirked. Yzak sighed and looked away; he didn't want to admit to the other boys that he also wanted to switch so that he could end up with Raven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus stood up and walked to Kira.

" Kira can I talk with you?" She asked. Kira nodded and stood up.

" Who do you like Kira? Me or someone else???" Lacus asked directly. Kira's face went pale. " Y-You of course, why are you asking that?".

" I was just wondering" Lacus said softly.

" Don't worry Lacus!" he said and walked back to his seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What was the problem Kira?" Athrun asked. Kira groaned. " You are the problem Athrun".

Athrun looked surprised, just like the other boys.

" Kira?" Athrun said.

" Shut up Athrun, I really had it with you, just stop thinking that I am so helpless okay!" Kira hissed.

" Kira, I never thought that!" Athrun defended himself.

Auel put a hand on Athrun's shoulder and said " Leave him Athrun, I think he is too stressed".

" I am not stressed, just leave me alone!" Kira said.

Athrun narrowed his eyes. " Fine Kira, act that way!".

"Before I forget, there is a new student waiting for us at the Hotel, his name is Sven Michelson" Rau said, who stood at the front side, next to the driver

Cagalli jumped up. "Did you say Sven Michelson??" She asked.

Rau nodded.

She fell down in her seat, how could he be there?

Raven bowed towards Cagalli. " Yo, wasn't that the boy of summer camp! Who you dated only for a couple of weeks?" Raven asked. Cagalli nodded. " I never broke up with him Raven…." She whispered.

Raven's eye grew wide of shock. "Cagalli if he sees you, he will think that you're still dating! And your not, what will Athrun do??".

"What Athrun doesn't see what Athrun doesn't know" Cagalli whispered.

"Cagalli your getting yourself into problems!!" Raven said worried. "Believe me; I will get out of it" Cagalli said.

Meer was listening closely to the conversation between the blond and the raven-haired girl. Neither of them knew that the particular pink haired girl would bring them in big trouble.

A smirk appeared on Meer's face and she closed her eyes, while Cagalli was thinking over a plan to trick Athrun and the boy, this would be a long school trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: soryy for the long delay, I mean my exams are starting tommorow, please let me pass them all :) **

**everybody who read this story so far, thank you! because I was getting tired of this one :( but as I said I have new idea's :3**

**Finnaly Raven got the truth, she doesn't love Kira, but I think that Kira is starting to get in big trouble. the same counts for Cagalli and her problem with that Sven guy.**

**Yep, Meer is starting again...and she isn't up to somehting good :D**

**If you have Questions feel free to ask, on a polite way :)**

**I will wait for all your reviews thnx again for everything.**

**Flames and Bashing not accepted!!**


	16. Undying Passion

**Summary: Cagalli was the schools nerd; she became hot and, with struggling, popular. Now she's friends with Lacus and her gang. Athrun is starting to have feelings for this fierce blond. And Cagalli at her turn too. But Meer, Luna, and Flay hate her and will do anything to hurt her even…**

**A/N: I have nothing against Meer, Luna, and Flay. Nevertheless, I need bitches in my story and well…they suit the most:D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Undying Passion**

**5 hours later.**

"PARIS!!! THE CITY OF FASHION AND LOVE!!" Raven yelled and lifted her hands in the air.

Cagalli smirked. " Put your hands in the air and let life be flair" She singed.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP, COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!!" Rau yelled.

They all gathered around the blonde man, waiting for him to speak.

" I informed you all that you would share rooms, but I think that you already switched. Not that I care! But I want you all to go to your room, leave your belongings there and come back, the new student will be waiting for us" Rau said.

"Why should the new students wait for us in Paris?" Kira asked.

Rau glared at him. "Because he wants to wait for us in Paris that's why!".

Kira sweat dropped. "I am sorry Rau" he said and grinned.

" Athrun!! O Athrun!" Meer chirped.

Athrun turned around and gave her a nice smile. He walked towards her and gave her a questionably look.

Meer at her turn smiled happily and hugged him; Athrun just responded and hugged her back quickly.

" Athrun, I love Paris so much and I am sorry for what I said to Cagalli a week ago, really I just thought you still hated her" Meer said nicely. Athrun smiled.

" Meer, its okay I just want to let you know your one of my friends and I do care for you, but I also care for Cagalli and love her very much. That's why I don't want you that be mean to her" Athrun said and smiled.

Meer nodded. "I am just confused, I thought you hated her….that's why acted that way".

Athrun smirked. "Okay, I got to go now". With that, he walked away.

Leaving Meer with a satisfied smile.

Cagalli saw 'her' Athrun talking to Meer. She wondered where they where talking about. She hoped that Athrun wouldn't fall for Meer's charms and tricks.

" Cagalli?".

Cagalli jumped up and glared angrily at Meyrin. Meyrin stepped back, afraid that Cagalli would hit her.

" What??" Cagalli asked annoyed.

" I didn't said anything" Meyrin whispered.

Cagalli let her eyes roam over her group of friends, wondering who called her.

" Don't search longer, it was me" Lacus said and tapped the blonde girl on the shoulder.

" What do you want?" Cagalli asked again.

" Everyone, including the boys already walked the hotel in, you and me are the only ones lefts. So come!" Lacus answered and dragged Cagalli with her.

_He__ will be here, Athrun is here with me and now __he __will be here. What should I do?? What can I do?? I have to fool both of them, or else……damn!!_

Cagalli frowned. What could she possibly do???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hotel,**

**Main room, receptionist.**

A tall boy with half long silver hair, that covered the sidelines of his face, watched the clock intensely.

His forest green eyes narrowing with each minute. " I know you will be here…..I know it and will get you" he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli and Lacus entered the hotel; at a distant, she could see that silver hair. Her heart skipped a beat and that wasn't because she loved him.

She had to run away, she had to hide! She couldn't be seen now!

She had to pass him in order to come near the elevator!!!

"You go ahead! I will come later" Cagalli said to Lacus. Lacus nodded and walked away, pulling her heavy suitcase behind her.

Cagalli bite on her lip. She saw a car where people had thrown there suitcases in and a smile appeared on her face.

She ran towards the car and crawled below in it. She could hear footsteps and a voice. Maybe it was the man, who would bring them to the peoples room, she hold her breath in.

Moments later she felt the car move, her heartbeat fastened. Slowly and step for step it moved. She saw Sven's legs, but at that point, the car stopped.

She gasped, what was going on???

" Yes I thought I laid my suitcase here, somewhere below can I check it??" Sven asked.

Cagalli's eyes grew wide of shock.

" Go ahead" The man a said.

Sven kneeled down and searched for his baggage. He moved a few, and thought then that he would have a clearer view.

Cagalli rolled herself up like ball, while she felt the sweat dripping of her face. Her eye fell on a suitcase, where a lable was on: Sven Michelson.

She grinned, softly she pushed the case on front.

Sven could swear that he saw a suitcase move, when he took a closer look he saw his name on it, but also something else. Something that looked like hair???

" Found it?? Cause I got to leave" The man said.

" Yes thank you" Sven said and walked away.

Cagalli sighed happily, that nightmare was finally over. Now up to her room…whom she shared with Shinn Asuka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evening,**

Rau was introducing Sven to the others. Telling them that he was a top student and a gifted artist. He would stay with them for the rest of the semester.

The class just listened and didn't say anything.

Then Sven asked if he could say something and Rau said yes.

Sven turned around and looked for Cagalli, when he saw her he gave her a big smile.

Cagalli smiled back, she was also happy that she didn't share her room with Shinn. The boys had switched and she turned up with Athrun.

Athrun looked from one to another and Kira did the same.

"I know someone, its Cagalli Yula Attha," Sven said.

Everyone looked at Cagalli, shocked.

"Erm…yes, I know him from summer camp," Cagalli said uneasy.

"So he is nothing special?" Kira asked.

Cagalli shook her head, but Sven of course did not saw that.

" And you where that weird slut isn't it??" Sven asked and looked at Raven devilishly

Raven's eyes grew wide of shock. Did she really heard that?? She looked around to the other students, but they didn't seem to hear it.

When she shifted her gaze towards him, he smirked. Her eyes narrowed and she balled her fist, she could feel her whole body tense up.

Shinn noticed that his cousin was acting weird, so he pinched her arm.

Raven didn't even reacted, she just glared at that silver haired kid.

" Huh, so….you've been kicked out from your other school???" Raven sneered.

" Raven!" Lacus said.

Nevertheless, Sven waved it away and gave her a 'fake' smile. "No, I just thought that your school was better".

"Well, where happy that you are here with us" Cagalli said and smiled.

"Yeah whatever" Raven mumbled.

Rau left them and the half of the students just did what they liked.

Athrun, Cagalli, Raven, Kira, and Sven stayed behind.

Athrun because he wanted to be with Cagalli, same counts for Sven and Kira.

Raven didn't want to leave Cagalli with the sucker so she also stayed.

"Cagalli why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Sven asked slyly.

Cagalli grinned nervously. "Erm…the blue haired one is Athrun, the other boy is Kira and the girl is Raven, you already know her".

Athrun frowned. Why did she say that he was just a friend?

" You can lead me around" Sven said.

" None of us no this place that well, so Cagalli couldn't even lead you around!" Athrun snapped.

Raven smirked. Suited that dumb ass right.

" Athrun!" Cagalli said.

Sven groaned. " I didn't asked you a thing" He hissed.

He walked up to Cagalli and placed his arm around her waist. " I will show you the garden, at least that's a place I know" He whispered in her ear.

Cagalli shivered, that was creepy.

Athrun clenched his teeth. This boy was just flirting with his girlfriend.

Raven bowed towards him. " I thought you where a man, you sissy!!…stand up for your rights!" She whispered and pointed at Sven who pulled Cagalli with him.

Kira clenched his teeth. That boy was just hanging around Cagalli.

Who did he thing that he was?

" Maybe, you know, Cagalli doesn't like if I interfere with her friends business…so you know I let it go, but I will keep an eye out for him" Athrun said calmly.

Raven groaned. " Athrun!! Get that boy!" She hissed.

"ATHRUN!!! I AM GOING WITH SVEN NOW OKAY?? I WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT!" She yelled.

Athrun just nodded.

" Boys, they will be always be boys" Raven sighed and walked away.

"Do you trust Cagalli with him?" Kira asked Athrun.

Athrun nodded. " Yeah, I mean their just friends, and I don't want to ruin anything for Cagalli now".

" I see" Kira said.

" Well, I am going to my room, prepare some things" Athrun said seductively, with that he walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milly was just sitting in her room, trying to forget all the things that happened. Nevertheless, a particular scene didn't want to leave her head.

'Dearka and Luna making out'.

How could he do such thing like that? Dearka maybe looked at many girls, but he stayed always with her.

He never asked her to be his girlfriends yes, but it just seemed that they truly dated and loved each other. For Milly, it was just another dream who felt to pieces.

"Dearka…I do love you, why did you never gave me the chance?" She whispered. She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head on it. She never cried over a boy, never. The last time she truly had felt sad and broken, was when Tolle had died three years ago.

She had forbidden herself to fall in love again, but then Dearka came and made her whole life sunnier.

Now, the one who made her life Paradise made it to Hell in a few seconds.

Miriallia Hawwe cried softly over a boy who didn't want to return her love……….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven opened the shower door and peaked thru the corner. She didn't saw Miguel, so it was safe.

She sighed deeply and pulled the towel closer to her body. Her wet long hair caressed her naked shoulders.

And the droplets fell softly on the ground.

" Where are my damn clothes?" She hissed.

" Are you searching for this?" A soft voice asked.

Raven turned around and her eyes grew wide of shock.

It was Miguel, holding her slip, bra and dress in his hands, a smirk planted on his face.

"Give it back Ayman!" Raven hissed.

"Okay….." Miguel said and walked slowly towards her.

Raven narrowed her eyes and her lips formed a thin line. He wouldn't take her that easily.

"Raven…..Raven Asuka" Miguel whispered and was now standing right in front of her.

Raven stared up in his Orange/Brown orbs. Her gaze wandered over his face.

Miguel threw her clothes on the ground and grabbed her waist.

" AH!!!" Raven squeaked.

But she couldn't produce any sound because Miguel had placed his lips on hers, kissing her harshly.

She punched his chest, trying to get loose. But Miguel grabbed her hands and pushed her down. Still kissing her.

" I…..I…..want you" Miguel said in her lips.

Raven opened her mouth but that was the moment Miguel was waiting for, he slide his tongue in her mouth and felt her tensed up.

Raven bit on his tongue, so when he yelled she pushed him away.

" If….If you touch me one more time, better said, I am going to Shinn right now! He will…t-teach you a lesson or two!!!" Raven said, while her whole body was shaking.

The towel had slowly moved down.

Miguel looked sad. " I am sorry Raven, I was just dragged away, you know….I really like you and…please forgive me " Miguel whispered and turned to the window.

Raven just stood there, trying to figure out if the boy was speaking the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Quickly with that shower!" Meer whined and punched the door.

" Have patience!" Rusty hissed and opened the door, Meer who was leaning against it, bounced up against his chest.

" May I have my privacy?" Rusty asked annoyed.

Meer stood up and felt her whole face heat up; she knew she was blushing.

Rusty pushed her away and walked the room in.

Meer stared at his body, his wet hot body. She quickly shook her head. She liked Athrun! Not Rusty!!

But a little play wouldn't hurt anybody……….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I will see you tomorrow then" Sven said and kissed Cagalli on the lips.

Cagalli just nodded.

When he walked away, she ran to the most nearby toilets and washed her lips. Scrubbing the awful feeling of his lips away.

She didn't knew for how long she could take this. Eventually both of the boys would find out.

She had to take action quickly, by dumping Sven first.

" I am going to die of this" Cagalli sighed.

She made her way too the bedrooms. Suddenly she heard sounds. She frowned and walked towards she thought where the sound came from.

She stopped for a door and she leaned against, trying to hear it.

"_SHINN!! SHINN!! O, YES!!! SHINN!!!!!"_

" _STELLAR!! I AM….I AM!, O GOD YES!!!_

Cagalli fell backwards, her whole face red. She felt so embarrassed.

She just heard…..Shinn and Stellar having sex.

She stood up and ran to her room, opening it and closing hard.

Her heartbeat fastening by each breath she took.

_Calm down….its over, you made it and nobody knew that you where there._

_But what if She and Athrun did it, she truly wanted to explore him more…..she wanted him…but was she ready for that?_

She noticed how dark the room was, wasn't Athrun here?

" Athrun?" She said and walked to where she thought the light switch was.

-click-

Athrun was lying on top of the bed. He had only a pair of boxers on and a small smile on his face.

" A-Athrun" Cagalli stammered, and a lot of erotic images flashing thru her mind and her boyfriends had the leaning role.

Athrun winked her to come to the bed. She did it and sat next to him.

"Cagalli I missed you" Athrun whispered and cupped her cheek.

Cagalli stayed quiet and just stared at his Emerald green orbs.

His face came closer, and closer. Cagalli at her turn moved to him closing the gap between the two of them.

Their lips made contact, it was a soft, yet nice kiss. They broke apart, each lost in the other ones eyes.

Cagalli pushed Athrun to the bed, positioning her on top. She let her hands room over his bare chest, and licked her lips. Athrun blushed slightly when he saw the lust in her eyes.

Cagalli bend forwards, kissed his neck, up to his ear, and started to nibble it.

Athrun moaned softly. He placed his hands under shirt and felt the hook of her bra. He tried to unhook it, but it didn't work.

Cagalli stopped the nibbling and sat up.

" You want me to open it? Well, first I have to button my shirt open" She whispered.

Athrun couldn't take it anymore, grabbed her, pulling her under him, and started to unbutton her shirt. The fabric opened, and it exposed her petit waist and full chest.

She had a pink colored bra and she smirked when she saw him looking hungrily at it.

" Cagalli" He sighed and lay on top of her, feeling her breasts touch his hard chest.

Cagalli grabbed his head and kissed him, he opened his mouth, and their tongues intertwined.

Athrun sucked her tongue, while doing so he rubbed himself over her. He could hear her soft moans grow harder and harder.

He felt Cagalli's hands roam over his butt and chest; she stopped again by his butt and pinched it.

Athrun yelped and then buried his head in her breasts. Cagalli let her hands fall over the bed while enjoying Athrun's kissing.

Athrun licked and sucked her, he felt himself grow hard. He wanted her so badly!

Cagalli arched her back of the pleasure Athrun was giving her. She felt that he licked her stomach and then went lower.

"Cagalli….I want you" He whispered.

Cagalli blushed but nodded.

Athrun pushed her legs apart and positioned himself; tonight they would make love. **( A/N: yes…I am not making a lemon of it, sorry)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rau was hungry so he left his room to get some food; suddenly he heard sounds.

He just ignored it and walked further, when he passed a particular door he could hear some things clearly.

" _CAGALLI!!!"_

"_ATHRUN!!"_

" _O, ah…DAMN IT, GOD YES!!!"_

Rau shook his head and grinned. Those teenagers where too horny to be alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Chapter:**_

**When Things are not what It Seems.**

" _**Cagalli your so shining today? What did you do last night?**_

" _**Cagalli, I love you come with me….then no one will ever disturb us!". " I don't know……listen Sven I…."**_

" _**What happened to you??". " He is crazy!! HE IS INSANE, STOP HIM!"**_

" _**Kira, Kira?? KIRA!!!".**_

" _**Yzak Jule, I love you". " You…..I…"**_

" _**Where is she?? What happened to her? SOMEONE HELP US!!"**_

" _**Don't leave the area, if you do, you will die".**_

" _**It was never my intention to actually hurt her…I am so sorry! I was just…."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N: I am sorry, for this long delay, but I had a lot of things to do:)**

**I decided that some characters' in this case Athrun and Cagalli needed some action. **

**The next chapter will have a some….sad and bad things.**

**Meer will be fully in it and the leading problems will have some more twists to it.**

**This story will end soon**** indeed, **

**But believe me the ending is not something you expected…at least I think.**

**LOL.**

**O yea, thnx for all the support and reviews.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :3**

**You can review **

**FLAMES AND BASHING NOT ACCEPTED ( constructive criticism is welcome )**


	17. When Things are not what It Seems

**SORRY!! I am so sorry for the long delay….but I am in my last year of HighscHool and I've got to do so much things!! cries but I will stop blabbering now….and will give you a brand new chapter of my famous story: My Friend a Nerd?? NO Way!! LOL**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**When Things are not what It Seems.**

Meer undressed herself and walked quietly out the door, she looked one more time at a sleeping Rusty. He was sure cute.

She needed some time for herself, she felt the last few days unhappy and stressed. Could Cagalli be the cause of this all?? Or was it just her own behavior??

Why was she always so nice against other people, but when Cagalli would come in the picture she suddenly changed into a bitch, something she surely wasn't.

"Everybody of that girl's gang thinks I am a bitch, but I am not!!" Meer said to herself.

Sven was walking thru the hallway; his eye caught a pretty pink haired girl. A sneer appeared on his face. He knew that the girl was Meer. At the way he saw that she looked at Cagalli he knew that she hated the blonde.

He grinned, he had the perfect plan.

"Erm, hey Meer" Sven said.

Meer looked up and faced two pair of green eyes. It was beautiful; it was not the green of Athrun. But much more different. It was……so clear and fresh like a forest.

"Ehem…" Sven said.

Meer felt that she was blushing. "I am sorry, can I help you??" She asked.

Sven smiled. "Yeah, come sit down'' He said and pointed at a bench at the end of the hallway.

Meer just nodded and followed him.

He sat down and waited for her to sit. When she finally sat down, he looked serious.

"Something wrong??" Meer asked.

He shook his head and smiled again. "I just wanted to know something, are you and Cagalli close friends??"

Meer frowned. Why was he asking her this??

"Well??" He asked.

Meer tried not to turn angry. "No. actually…..well, no we are not friends. Why did you want to know that??"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know……" He said softly. With that he stood up and walked away from her.

Meer cocked an eyebrow. This boy was weird!! Where was he going now??

She decided to follow him.

She saw how he walked towards the sleeping rooms; he opened a door and walked in.

She ran to a nearby can and kneeled behind it. Slowly she peaked thru it. She looked confused, the door was closed now and she saw a shadow. That had to be him. But how did he walked away that fast??

She stood up and ran towards his room. She tried to open the door, miracle it opened. She stepped inside, as she looked around, her eyes grew wide of shock when she saw something that she didn't want to see.

* * *

Cagalli opened her eyes and stood up, the blanket slide down her body. She blushed when she noticed that she was naked, sneakily she watched Athrun, who was still sleeping.

She couldn't believe, she had sex….no; she had made love with Athrun. She bowed towards him and kissed him on the lips. Athrun moaned a bit, but was still sleeping.

Cagalli stood up and grabbed her towel and some clothes. She walked towards the shower and stepped in.

Athrun opened his eyes, he felt relieved and happy. He grinned when he thought about last night. Cagalli was sure a wild one.

He heard the shower and a sly smile appeared on his handsome face. He stood up, grabbed his towel in the process and checked if the bathroom door was closed.

A happy grin spread over his face when the door just opened. He saw Cagalli's figure behind the curtains, he opened and grabbed her from behind.

Cagalli jumped up.

"He sweetie, want to take a shower together?" Athrun whispered.

Cagalli blushed madly. " A-Athrun!!" She shrieked.

But Athrun didn't take a notice, soon the two lovers made some fun in the bathroom.

"I am going downstairs" Cagalli announced to Athrun.

Athrun was combing his hair and nodded.

* * *

When Cagalli arrived in the cafeteria she saw Sven and Kira chatting with each other. They seemed to really get along.

A smile appeared on her face.

"CAGALLI!!"

She turned around and saw Milly waving towards her. She pulled a seat with her and arrived at the table.

"Hey girls, how are all of ya doin??" She asked while she let her gaze wander around the table.

Milly was just smiling widely, while Lacus on the other hand was not looking so happy. Meyrin was just her nice self.

She wondered were Raven was.

"If your wondering were Raven is, we don't know" Lacus said as if she read her mind.

Cagalli forced a grin. These girls were here friends yes, but she felt more comfortable when Raven was around.

* * *

"WHY IN THE BLOODY UNIVERSE DID YOU DO THAT?? WHO OR WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT SHE IS DAMNIT!! IF YOU TOUCH HER ONE MORE TIME I WILL PERSONALLY BREAK YOUR NECK AYMAN!!" Shinn yelled and balled his fist.

Yzak held him down and tried his best to keep the boy calm.

Miguel just frowned and walked away.

Shinn couldn't take it anymore he pushed Yzak away and ran after Miguel.

"Get back here you piece of shit" He hissed.

Miguel turned around, clearly annoyed. "What do you want punk" He sneered. Shinn balled his fists and before Miguel knew it he stumbled back wards. Shinn had punched him square in the face.

"Don't touch my cousin or you will get it" with that Shinn walked away.

Miguel groaned, he wanted to kick the shit out of that kid but Dearka and Yzak pinned him down.

"Easy you scumbag! It's your entire fault!" Yzak hissed.

Shinn walked away, his knuckles hurting from the punch. He noticed that Cagalli was looking confused at him; he decided to have a talk with her.

"Yeah??" He said and raised his eyebrow.

"What was going on?? Why did you that?" Cagalli asked.

Shinn smirked. "He touched my cousin, so I gave him a little present".

"R-Raven?? What did he do with her??" Cagalli asked worriedly.

Shinn shrugged. "Nothing much, but I couldn't tolerate it. I'm leaving".

The raven haired boy walked away, leaving four girls startled.

"Did he rape her??" Meyrin whispered.

Milly slapped her hand. "Of course not you idiot!! Maybe he forced himself on her. You know Miguel".

Meyrin rubbed her hand. "Okay but you didn't have to slap me!!".

"Raven will come and she will tell" Lacus said and smiled.

"Lacus, you don't look that well. Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked.

"Everything is okay with me! Its just……".

Cagalli cocked her hand and waited for the pink haired girl.

"Kira, its Kira!!" Lacus blurted.

"Kira?? Is something wrong with him?"Mily asked.

Lacus lowered her gaze. "I think he doesn't like me anymore". When she said that, her eyes met that of Meyrin. Both knowing what Meyrin had heard earlier that week.

Cagalli frowned. "Lacus that is ridiculous! Kira has only eyes for you! Where did you have that weird thought from?".

Lacus tried to smile but it just wouldn't work. How could she tell Cagalli that she heard from Meyrin that Kira had a thing for the blonde!! As much as she wanted to accept it she couldn't forget it. Cagalli was her friend, but didn't she also had right to be happy??

It was obvious why Kira liked Cagalli then. She was strong, funny could be very nice. She had a mouth to talk with and she wasn't that boring like her. Compared to Cagalli she was like an old grandmother!

Cagalli sensed that something was wrong with Lacus but she couldn't figure out what.

"Well, Dearka can be a moron as well! I mean he even kissed Luna!! Not that she is a bad girl. But what I want to say is, he kisses me and then suddenly jumps on top of her! Can it get worse?" Milly asked amused.

Lacus smiled. If Milly could react that positive on that situation, why was she being a drama queen about it?

"Dearka has his reputation! We all know that" Meyrin said.

Cagalli grinned. "That's true but Dearka is a nice guy. At least I think so".

Milly bend forwards and leaned against the table.

"You're taking it really well Milly. You're strong!" Meyrin said admiringly. At that Milly burst out laughing. "You don't need to be strong to ignore boys, Mey".

Meyrin smiled softly.

* * *

Athrun made his way to the cafeteria on his way there he saw Raven sitting on the ground. All alone. She had her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around it.

"Raven?" Athrun asked concerned.

The said girl looked up, her red eyes looking sadly at him.

"Raven, silly girl! Why are you sitting here? Go to the girls!"Athrun said and pulled her.

"Don't touch me!! Don't!!" Raven hissed. Shocked Athrun let go of her.

"Raven?? What the hell is going on??" Athrun asked annoyed.

Raven groaned. "I just want to be alone! Please……leave me alone". Unwillingly her thoughts went back to last night. Miguel. He wanted her.

She shivered at the thought.

Athrun sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened but he didn't let go. "I don't know what is wrong Rav, but I want you to know that I am your friend. You can always come to me".

Slowly the girl relaxed and closed her eyes. Athrun was her friend, he would always be there. Just like Shinn. They would never leave her.

"Miguel…..he was being too touchy and you know" She murmured.

Athrun tighten his grip on her. "You don't need to say anything".

* * *

Meer made her way out the room of Sven, her whole face was pale. She couldn't take it anymore. That boy! They needed to know, everybody needed to know.

She ran towards the elevator.

* * *

"Okay girls I am going! Finding out where Rav is! See ya later" Cagalli said and stood up, giving a smile to Lacus in the process.

She passed Sven who looked longingly at her. She noticed the weird look on Kira's face. What was his problem??

Cagalli pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come. When it finally came she stepped in.

* * *

Meer couldn't wait any longer. But if she would take the stairs it would take more time.

TING

Her heart skipped a beat. Finally the lift! It opened and she saw Cagalli. _Why does it have to be her??_

"Hay Meer!" Cagalli said cheerful, forgetting the fact that this girl had caused all of her detentions.

Meer just nodded and walked the lift in.

Actually Cagalli had to step out but the current condition of Meer made her curious.

Meer who tried to ignore Cagalli felt tears welling up. Should she tell her? But then she would come in trouble. Meer was hopeless.

Cagalli started to worry, so she walked up to Meer and placed her arm on the girl's shoulder.

"Meer?? Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked worried.

Meer turned around, tears forming in her eyes. But she couldn't talk.

"Meer!!" Cagalli said shocked. This was new for her. Meer Campbell, the outgoing, cheerful, pretty cheerleader almost crying?? Something was definitely wrong here.

"L-Leave me!!" Meer stuttered. Cagalli stepped back, not knowing what to do. The lift stopped and Meer ran away, leaving a sad Cagalli alone.

* * *

Raven thanked Athrun for his care and said goodbye on the stairs. _Yzak_

Why did he suddenly come in her mind? She sighed. Of course…..she saw the silver haired boy in a conversation with his best friend Dearka Elthman. And leave it up to Dearka to be the annoying boy he was.

"Yo Sexy Ass!!" Dearka yelled and grinned widely.

Yzak turned around to see who he was referring to; when he saw it was Raven he quickly turned around.

Raven noticed it and groaned. Nevertheless, she walked up to them.

"Hay Dearka, how ya doin?? And don't you dare call me Sexy Ass anymore!".

Dearka grinned and laid his arm around her shoulder. "Just checking girl, just checking.

Raven smiled and shifted her gaze towards Yzak; Yzak on the other hand didn't even look at her. Dearka noticed the two and smirked. "Well, I am off to go, see you guys later!"

"Yzak, why aren't you looking at me?" Raven asked sadly.

Yzak stayed quiet.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BABY!! GOD WHEN WILL YOU ACT LIKE AN ADULT!" Raven yelled angrily. She had enough of him. Enough that she always had to be the one to run after him.

"I will act like an adult when you finally make up your mind!" Yzak said coldly.

Raven's eyes grew wide of shock.

"Yzak Jule, I love you" she whispered. She felt her cheeks heat up. She did it again; she was the one who admitted it first. God what did she hated this.

Yzak didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it. Did she love him? Raven closed the distance between and buried her head in his chest. Yzak reacted and wrapped his arms around her.

Neither of them said anything, no words where needed right now.

* * *

Cagalli shook her head and decided to lie down in her bed. Suddenly someone pushed her against the wall. It was Sven.

"S-Sven!" Cagalli said shocked.

The boy smiled slyly. He cupped her face and kissed her softly.

Cagalli resisted but he was too strong.

"Cagalli?? Why??" Sven asked innocently.

Cagalli pushed him away and glared at him. "Cut it out Sven!!".

"Cagalli, I love you come with me….then no one will ever disturb us!".

"I don't know……listen Sven I…." Cagalli stammered.

He narrowed his eyes, at this point he just wanted to strangle her. Wanting to hear her squeaky voice, beg him for mercy. Quickly he banned that thought away. Now was not the time, besides she was still his.

"Sven!! Gosh, I already have a boyfriend, so please leave me alone" Cagalli pleaded.

Sven's eyes grew wide of shock. She had a boyfriend? Since when? Why didn't she tell him? That sick, little annoying girl had two-timed him.

"Sven I am sorry, really. But I thought we break up for a long time ago!! Don't be angry" Cagalli said sadly and caressed his arm.

He pushed her arm away. "Don't touch me. Never ever touch me again! I disgrace you" He hissed.

Cagalli looked at the ground. This was what she feared the most. Why did it always had to be this harsh?

Sven walked away. He would get that girl or that was the last thing he would do.

* * *

It was dark, he grabbed his belongings. It was time to get her back.

* * *

Meer passed the room of Sven; her eye caught a shining object. Could it?? Her eyes grew wide of shock. It was it!!

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, she struggled to get loose but she couldn't.

A blind fold was placed on her eyes, and some ropes around her body. She felt how she was lifted up and carried away.

"LET ME GO!! HELP!! HELP!!" She screamed.

"Meer, you saw too much".

It was him!

* * *

Everybody was in the dining room, eating his dinner. Cagalli and Meer where the only ones missing. Kira noticed that and told Athrun. Athrun cocked an eyebrow and ate further.

"Does she think that she is too special to eat with us here?" Flay said, who was talking about Meer.

"Hmm….well, if you ask me I didn't saw Meer for a long time!" Luna said.

Rusty grinned. "The last time I saw Meer was when she was sleeping!".

Flay rolled her eyes. "That's funny Mackenzie!".

"Come Kira lets search for the two girls" Athrun said. Kira nodded and stood up.

"Wait!!" Flay said.

"Yeah" Kira responded.

"I want to go with you! Meer is also my friend!" Flay whispered.

Athrun and Kira smiled. Kira offered her a hand, she grabbed it and they walked away.

Lacus was eying them sadly.

* * *

Meer was disorientated. She knew that she was in a little closet. She kept on yelling but no one seemed to hear her. She began to cry, why did it had to happen with her?

* * *

Flay and Kira walked the hall in.

"MEER!! CAGALLI!!" Kira yelled.

Meer jumped up by hearing her voice. "I AM HERE!! HELP ME!! HELP!!

Kira looked up. "Did you hear that?? That was Meer!".

Flay nodded. "But from where did it come??".

"I AM HERE!! THE CLOSET!! PLEASE!! KIRA?? " Meer yelled. "Kira, Kira, KIRA!!".

Kira ran towards the closet, he opened and found Meer. Laying on the ground, tied up and blindfolded. Crying.

"Meer!!" He said shocked.

He untied her and removed the blindfold. Meer continued crying. Kira tried to comfort her by hugging her.

Flay also started to hug her. "Meer what happened??".

"He is crazy!! HE IS INSANE, STOP HIM!" Meer yelled crazily.

"Calm down Meer. Who is crazy??" Kira asked.

Meer was shaking by now. "S-Sven!! The new guy!! He did this to me!".

Flay and Kira where shocked.

"He…..he wanted to something to Cagalli, I don't know what!" Meer sobbed.

"Cagalli?? O My God!!" Flay reacted shocked.

After a few minutes Meer calmed down and told them what she saw in Sven's room and how he acted so creepy. They returned back to the dining room and told Rau everything. They all started to search for Cagalli and Sven but it was all in vain.

They weren't there.

"I can't find her!!" Athrun said sadly. "She won't pick up her cell phone!! Damnit!".

Rau had called the police and they started a search party.

"Cagalli, where are you?" Athrun whispered and clenched his teeth.

"Well, we find some stuff in the boy's room and we think that something is going on" a police officer said.

Athrun groaned. "Oh really?? We didn't even noticed that!".

"What I mean is that this boy can do about everything, besides we don't know of he knows about the whereabouts of the girl".

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you listen?? Meer said everything!! He tied her up for God sake, blindfolded her and threatened her!! Doesn't your mind work?? Would she lie?? Well, WOULD SHE".

"Athrun" Nicol whispered. But he too was annoyed by the police man.

* * *

Raven and Yzak heard a yell from the rooms. They ran towards it and ended up in Athrun and Cagalli's room.

Raven's mouth dropped open.

The room was a mess, the window was broken but the scariest part was that there was blood. And some rips of clothes, Cagalli's clothed, drenched it blood. But there was no sign of the blonde girl

"AAAAAAH!!" Raven screamed. "What happened? CAGALLI!!"

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me what is going on, LOL well you can ask me :D**

**Haha, creepy eh??**

**Ah well, Three/four chapters left and then this story is over :)**

**I made a drawing about the scene where Cagalli and Meer are in the elevator. If you want to see that go to my profile and from there on follow the Deviant art link :D many of my drawings you will find there.**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**FLAMES AND BASHING ARE NOT ACCEPTED.**


End file.
